Drowning in Red
by funnydarkhunter
Summary: Korra's life changes when she joins the Red Lotus assassins, causing chaos around the world. Asami tries to keep the secret of being an undercover agent when she meets Korra. AU Assassins. Rated M for explicit violence, and sexual lesbian action.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **The Beginning Of…**

 **Revised: 9/1/18**

* * *

I don't remember much about my childhood past, mostly due to me wanting to forget. But I guess if you're going to know who I am then you need to know me from the beginning.

I used to live in the South Pole. I was with my mama and papa outside; just you know being a normal family. The wind felt great against my skin along with the bright sun. My best friend Naga and I were running around when I heard the familiar call of my mother.

"Korra dear come over here before you catch a cold."

"Coming mama!" I yelled over the sounds of Naga barking. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me until I came up to the woman with the kindest smile, who gave the warmest hugs like a platypus bear. We both walked to where my father was and had one of the greatest moments ever. Although the fun had to stop once it was night time. I remember my mother tucking me into bed with Naga by my side. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and whispered,

"Sweet dreams my love."

That was the last time I ever heard her voice.

Now this part I could never forget because even now I still get some nightmares, though not as much as when I was younger. I was sleeping with Naga when all of a sudden, the alarm bell was ringing. I quickly got out of my bed, Naga following right behind me. There were people screaming and I could hear gunshots. It was chaos. The bell was so loud that every time it rang I felt my ears vibrate, the vibration traveled throughout my body. I reached my parents room and what I witnessed would forever be ingrained in my memories no matter how hard you wish you could forget it. The curtains were on the floor looking as if they've been through hell. As my eyes slowly traveled across the room I continued walking deeper into the dark room. I stepped on what I thought to be a spilled drink except it wasn't a drink but the blood of my parents.

The dark crimson suddenly stood out to me much more. There was so much that I could see my own reflection. It was the face of a child who just experienced a nightmare of which they couldn't escape. The fear became an overwhelming weight that would make even the strongest of men fall to their knees. The bodies of my parents were still – I dropped to my own knees, not even paying attention to the blood that was now soaking my night wear. I cried out to them, begging them to wake up and not leave me alone. I don't know how long I stayed that way but it must have been quite a while since it was day light already. I could only imagine how I looked like, a face with red puffy eyes, dried snot clinging to her face along with tear stains. I must have been the ugliest girl here; I couldn't hear anyone else's voice. I wiped my face and felt something slimy on it. I looked down and almost threw up right there. There was blood covering my hands and based on how my feels I could only make a very accurate guess that there was blood covering half my face. I was at a lost as I struggled to get up but then I heard Naga barking and maybe just maybe she found other survivors from my tribe.

I lifted my body up and I can't really feel my legs due to the position that I was in. I slowly move one foot in front of the other and make my way towards Naga. I call out to her "Naga, Naga! Come here girl." My voice is horsed. The sunlight hurts my eyes and once I reach Naga I begin to hear voices. There's the sound of snow crunching near me and immediately I turn around to see a man who looks to me in his mid-20s with long gray-black pulled back into a pony tail. I don't know what to do, my body is frozen and I can't read this guy's face. Naga doesn't seem to like him either since she starts growling at him.

The man's face never wavers only until he bends down to my eye level and slowly lifts his hands up to the snarling dog waiting to see if it will approach him. Naga for a moment is baring her teeth at him, but then it's like a switch just flipped and she begins to lick his hand with delight. I could only stare in wonder and confusion at how at the beginning my guard dog is now reduced to a happy, slobbery puppy all due to the guy sticking his hand out. A looming shadow brings my attention back to reality, the man is saying something but I don't understand what language it is. I can only speak in my native tongue; he soon realizes this and impresses me even more by switching to asking what I first believed was a question.

"What is your name little one?"

His voice was firm but smooth almost similar to when the wind starts to flow. I looked at him for a moment gathering up all the detail that I can before I responded back to him. I cleared my throat and looked down at my feet.

"My name is Korra." I was nervous because I still didn't know what was going on and what this man was doing here. I heard a small chuckle which made me feel a little annoyed. What exactly was so funny about me saying my name, so I looked back up on him and asked him in an obnoxious voice,

"and what is your name huh mister."

He seemed surprised at the way I asked that question and internally I was asked that question and internally I was like humph serves you right, but then there was a genuine smile on his face.

"My name is Zaheer. I want to know how you manage to survive the massacre that took place here." He seemed eager, a bit too eager.

For some reason this man gave me mixed feelings. At first he would seem mysterious and then he would become this guy who acted friendly with a smooth smile.

"I – I survived I think because of my parents protecting me. I survived and they died in my place." I looked away in shame. I heard Zaheer sigh and felt two fingers lift my head up.

"Korra, I need to tell you something…"

I waited with baited breath.

"Your parents' death is due to my actions."

No way is he saying what I think he's saying. "Wha-"

"I killed them." Zaheer said without emotion.

At that point I lost myself. I got up and started to attack Zaheer. My rage was uncontrollable and I was blinded. Zaheer just kept on dodging my attacks while also talking to me about how he killed my parents, unbelievable.

"Korra listen to me your father isn't the nice man that you think he is. He was a secret agent- "

"I don't believe you! Murderer!" I was crying and just began to get even more frustrated with how my punches touched air.

Zaheer grabbed my shoulders and held me steady. He understood my turmoil, but needed to explain the whole story to this feisty little girl. He whispered to me, "hey, listen alright; your father wasn't a good man he killed many people in his line of work. The truth may hurt but reality will turn out to be your friend and your enemy. I know that it is difficult to understand and your frustrations is justified. I want to give you a chance to forget this life that you're living and create a new future with me."

I was very still that one would think I wasn't even breathing. The guy who killed my parents now wants me to live with him. You know it was actually a funny thought but as I began to think about it I found myself not really wanting to be alone. Suddenly the cold stiff hands holding onto my shoulders felt warm and comforting. I was afraid very afraid. I knew I still wasn't ready to fully forgive him for what he did. I looked at Zaheer and gave him a small nod of my head. He let me go and I began to walk back to my home to pack, but Zaheer stopped me.

"You need to learn to let go of earthly desires. All of this is now in the past. Once we reach a small town we'll get you some new clothes."

I didn't voice my opinions and like a robot I simply followed as I was told.

We rendezvoused with his pals on the ship that they took. I didn't know the exact place that we were doing. I was at the back of the ship looking at my former home move farther and farther away from me.

And that's basically how I met Zaheer and my new family. Their job was to assassinate their targets which came from a personal source. Now as part of the gang they teach me everything they know to continue their legacy.

*BOOM*

Footsteps could be heard running quickly. "Boss, boss! She's here man she's gonna kill- "

"QUIET! I know how to deal with assholes so stop being a pussy and man up!" The man yelled behind his desk.

*Gunshots fired*

"Urgkgjgkgj"

The boss man turns around from looking at the window of his facility to find one of his pawns dead with a bullet hole through his head. The dead man's blood started spilling out hf his head. Angered, the boss man yelled out to the hidden shadow,

"Get out here and face me assassin trash. I know all about your kind, how you sue the night to your advantage and become one with the shadows. In the daytime you blend in with ordinary people and then make your mark. You're especially well known with that, **Avatar**."

A low chuckle erupts into dark doom. A figure jumps down the celling and lands on the desk in front of the man. The boss man jumps back frightened which only amuses the assassin even more.

"I see that you do know me very well, good job. I applaud you of your intelligence. Dino Rovaski." I replied sarcastically.

Dino, the boss man growled from the insult. I bet he was thinking how dare this fucking assassin come in here, kill my men and then act all cocky. He pulled out his 9mm pistol and aimed it at me and pulled the trigger.

Now you might think that at point blank range the bullet would have hit its target, but you're wrong. Luckily, I'm one of the most well-known assassins in the city and each target I receive I execute the mission with a success rate of 100%.

The sound of the trigger was loud and echoed throughout the room. It all happened so suddenly. Dino pulled the trigger and the bullet headed straight towards me but I moved to the right, crouched low to the ground and took out a hidden knife from her boot. I moved behind Dino grabbed his arm that held the gun and positioned it behind his back, plunging the knife into his neck till he stopped struggling. I let his body fall to the ground.

I picked up the phone that was on the desk and took a seat in the same chair that my target was sitting in.

"Hello you've reached the police emergency call center please state your emergency."

I smirked "Yes hello I'd like to report a dead man in the warehouse called misty Oasis."

I let the phone drop without hanging up and began to walk out. I lit a cigarette and whistled a catchy tune. Once I was out of the warehouse I took my cig and let it drop to the floor. Immediately fire lit the grounds traveling all the way into the building and burning it.

"Man, I love my fucking job."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introduction Part 2

It was a busy morning in Future Industries as I walked in. To be honest I hadn't slept very well and only got one hour of sleep, but that's a price one has to pay when you're the CEO.

"Ms. Sato your 9 o'clock appointment is here" Spoke the secretary. "And then you have a meeting with your business partners."

(Sigh) "Thanks Nel" Geez one can never take a break. As I walk into my office I don't see anyone in there. I was going to walk back and ask Nel if there was a mistake until I turn around as the door closes, and see the last person I ever thought would be in my office.

I smile as our eyes meet "Well this is a surprise…General Iroh."

Iroh smirked at Asami and began to walk towards her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. With that their faces came closer together and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Once they pulled away they both smiled at one another. Asami gestured for him to take a seat.

"What in the world are you doing here? I thought that the united forces would keep you out at sea for another 3 months?"

Iroh just kept on smiling at her. "Well I hope you don't mind my presence. Besides I was really separate to get back to you so my crew and I completed all of our missions."

"Really you completed them all?" Asami asked him with a hand on the hips.

Putting his arms up Iroh surrendered "alright so I pulled a few strings to come back early."

Asami just shook her head at her boyfriend's antics.

Iroh and I have been dating each other for a year now. It all started when I went on a business trip to the Fire Nation. We both bumped into each other and just hit it off so well. We're both honest with each other, well at least one of us are. The thing is I'm not just the CEO of Future Industries; I also work for a secret organization called the Division of Secret Intelligence for Republic City. Our shorter name is S.I.R.C. We are separate from the police and work for R.C. government. While the police capture petty thieves and help people when they've been kidnapped, we go to the extreme. The S.I.R.C. focuses on capturing the most dangerous of criminals, the one who know what goes on around the street gathering info. We call them the whisperers. And then there are the ones who carry out inhumane tasks, we call them the assassins. There are many of them out there, but my organization has gathered a lot of intelligence over the years and has realized that the assassins have some sort of hierarchy. There are some, who call themselves assassins, but their skills are very poor and then you then you have the kings, the leader of the pack, they are known as the Red Lotus.

They kill whoever they want, however they want and without a care in the world for the families that they leave behind to suffer. I know firsthand how it feels since they took my mother away from me. I was only 10; she protected me and was taken away from me since I couldn't protect her. Now I've learned my lesson from the past since joining the S.I.R.C. I've become even stronger. My father kind of shut down and due to his obsessive drinking and becoming a danger to himself and others he was put in prison.

After spending time with Iroh, going through a business meeting and working on signing certain documents, Asami's office hours are over. She returns to her home which is a large mansion and changes out of her business suit into her S.I.R.C. uniform. There's someone honking outside of her home. When she goes to check it out she sees her driver, one of her best friends and partner outside, Bolin.

Opening the door Asami greets Bolin. "Hey partner, how have things with Opal been?"

"Good to see you too lieutenant" Bolin gave Asami a folder with a report of different assassin's wanted at the moment.

"Well Opal and I are actually doing pretty good of course she doesn't like me going out hunting assassins. I mean who would be those guys are dangerous."

Asami only "hmmed" in reply, so focused on the file.

"So since we're on the topic of relationships, what about you and Iroh huh. Have you told him about this part of your job?"

(sigh) "No we- I haven't told him anything about S.I.R.C. Besides if I did tell him about that he would probably freak. It would turn into a disaster and then our relationship would be put on the line." Great now I feel kinda guilty for keeping this a secret. But how can I tell him, I mean Iroh isn't the type of guy who thinks I'm a damsel in distress. In fact he was willing to teach me how to shoot a gun and also a few techniques about martial arts…which I've already learned. Also the S.I.R.C. doesn't get along with the U.R. (United Republic) when we get in their way during internal affairs.

Clearing out from her thoughts when she heard Bolin calling her name, she paid more attention on what he was saying.

"Ohh sorry Bolin"

"He, stuck in your thoughts huh?" Asami nodded her head sheepishly. "Ahhh don't worry about it, I know how you get when something's bothering you lieutenant. But don't get too caught up in it because we got a job to do." Bolin's big smile caused Asami to at least not worry so much about her troubles.

"Thanks Bo."

"ehhh I got your back partner."

The two reached their headquarters just on the border of Republic City and when they walked in the first person to greet them is Chief Lin Beifong.

"Well it's about damn time you two got here."

"Hi to you too chief" they both said together. All Lin replied to them was a grunt.

"So enough playing around, Lieutenant Sato. Do you know what just happened a few hours ago?"

"Mmmm no chief, wait let me guess assassins were involved with it…again."

"Correct, I'm sure the both of you recall a certain street boss by the name of Dino?"

"Yea"

"Well he was killed last night. The police got a call from an anonymous tip saying that a warehouse had just exploded."

"Was there anything at the crime scene that could be recovered?" asked Asami.

"No when we sent someone to go and look into it all they saw were burned bodies, starting from the gate all the way till the very top of the building."

Both Bolin and Asami were in shock since sometimes the assassins would usually let one person live to let them explain the terror the assassins can cause. But recently that hasn't been the case.

"The assassin that's doing this is probably at the top, which makes them one of the Red Lotus. The good thing out of this is that they were the one to make the phone call to the police." Finished speaking Lin.

Bolin just had a blank face as he stared at Lin. "Sooo what you're saying is that all we got is a voice that's it? We can't get facial recognition with that!"

"Well it's my job to feed you information and it's your job to figure out a way to use it."

Bolin was still stressing out until Asami placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Calm down Bo. We could just run the voice scan through our database or the entire R.C. database till we get a match. I'm sure that this assassin has to go out sometime of the day and must talk to someone."

"Hmm that could give us something…alright I approve good idea lieutenant." Said Beifong. "Bolin"

Bolin stood rigid at attention, "umm yes chief."

"You could learn something from her." Those were her final words before going back in her office.

Bolin looked like a sad puppy that was just abandoned by his master for the comfy cat. Asami looked at him and shook her head.

"Come on Bolin let's get to work."

"Yeah" sighed Bolin.

Asami and Bolin walked into the room where everyone was on a computer working and gathering intel.

"Okay people let's get to work, I want to know who this voice belongs to."

It was a couple of days till they actually found a name and a face to go with the voice.

"So what do we have" spoke Asami.

"This is the persons face and the name is Ravaa." Multiple photos were put up on the big screen in the middle of the operation room.

"So this is how our suspect looks like, well it doesn't matter-" Beifong was interrupted by Bolin who pointed something out.

"What's that on one of the photos on her arm it looks like a mark of some kind?"

Asami agreed, "yea your right it looks like a pai sho tile but – spirits that's the Red Lotus mark."

"We actually have a lead on the most notorious group of assassins. The only thing we need to do is infiltrate this Ravaa person's life."

This was a golden opportunity to bring down the Red Lotus and get some sense of closure for the death of my mother.

"Why don't I go undercover to get close to her so that it would then lead me to the rest of the Red Lotus group?"

Immediately after I said that everyone was quite. They were all looking at me as if what I said was shocking to them. Chief Beifong was the first to respond to Asami.

"Are you crazy lieutenant, they're assassins they're masters of deception and manipulation. What makes you think you can trick them with an undercover identity?" Lin wasn't trying to embarrass Asami by questioning her. In fact she cared deeply for the kid since she knew her mom and how her loss affected Asami.

"Listen Chief I'm the best agent in this place, no offense to anyone else in the room. I know I can do this; I've done it before with other assassins, just because this one is now the Red Lotus doesn't make a difference to me. I'm going to take them down no matter what."  
The seriousness in Asami's eyes as she stared at Lin head on made her reconsider and agree to Asami's suggestion.

"All right your in. But if something bad goes down we're taking you out." Asami smiled and nodded her head. Spirits she's as stubborn as her mom.

"Do we have anything on Ravaa like maybe a favorite place she likes to hang out at?" asked Bolin.

One of the workers put something up on the big screen. "I don't know if it's her favorite place but every single night she walks into this club called the Triple Threats at the exact same time."

"Perfect, I'll dress up and make it look like I'm interested, then once I'm close enough I'll start gathering intel and melting up with Bolin at least twice a week."

Bolin nodded his head in agreement and so did Beifong. Tonight they execute the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Face to Face

I change out of my assassin's uniform back in a bathroom at a bar. I know my ride will pick me up once my phone buzze-

*Buzz Buzz*

Oh well right on time as usual. I walk out and I notice that a few women and guys look my way. Yup I know I'm pretty fucking hot and I don't like to brag about it, but with all these people watching me who needs to brag. I step into the car and greet my go-to guy for everything,

Mako.

"So I'm guessing the job went well?"

Korra shrugged "Yea I guess"

Mako gave me a strange look "You guess, that's all I get out of you. What no huge explanation on your mission. That's not the Korra I know."

"Ehh there's not really much to tell… ok well as you know how awesome I am, I of course killed everyone then freaking Dino wants to act like he knows me." Mako chuckles at that.

"I know it was freaking hilarious. Then I dropped down on his desk and I stabbed him in the neck. To cover up my tracks I burned down the warehouse. So how was your day?" I asked him casually.

He just smiled and spoke about how he had to get a cop off his tail. The two of us continued to talk until we reached my house. It was located near the edge of Republic City near the mountains. The two walked into the kitchen.

"Guess who's back!" I shouted.

P'li and Ming Hua both looked at me and smiled.

"So the little runt actually completed this job, I'm surprised." Spoke Ming Hua.

I pouted "Awww come on Ming can't you have some faith in me. I always complete whatever job I'm given." She's always the one who has to tease me whenever it deals with a mission. Just cause she has robot arms doesn't mean she has completed every mission successfully.

"Hmmm sure. So Mako are you joining us for dinner?" asked P'li.

"Well-"

"Actually we're going to the club tonight. Some of the other assassin's and I are going to celebrate." I interrupted.

P'li wasn't too pleased "Korra you know that if you go out clubbing tonight Zaheer won't be happy. Every time one of us completes a mission we're always supposed to have dinner together."

I grew a bit frustrated "Ok I get that but we always do that. I just want to have some fun… and what does it matter if he's not happy! We don't have to please him!"

"Please who?"

Everyone turned and saw Gazahn and Zaheer.

Mako had shrunk into one of the corners not wanting to be involved in my regular family debate.

"Hey dad"

"Hello Korra. So what's this about not pleasing anyone?"

"Korra wants to go clubbing and thinks that she can skip dinner with us." Spoke P'li.

"I just want to stop having you guys on top of me. I'm 19, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Korra-"

"Ok"

Mom was shocked "What, but…Zaheer?"

Dad shook his head "If she feels the need to be free then we can't hold her down. That would be going against our values, what we're fighting for. So I'm giving you permission to go Korra- oof"

I ran and gave my dad a big hug.

"Thanks Dad"

"You're welcome, but don't get into any trouble alright."

"Yea"

He gestured at me to go to mom. I understood why. So I promised her that tomorrow we can have our family dinner.

* * *

Soon Mako and I were both out already dressed in our clubbing clothes. We were meeting up with some close pals Kuvira, Amon and Wu, to celebrate all the recent missions we all took and to pick up girls and boys.

The club we were going to is known as the Triple Threats. It's the most famous place to go party but the only way to get in is with a special I.D. Of course with our status it was pretty easy.

We went to our usual hang out spot not focusing on the woman who was seated a few feet away from them.

Kuvira was seated at our table sipping her drink and trying to ignore the presence of the two coming her way and sighs with relief.

"Sup how you doing so far Kuv?"

"Hmph better now I guess. This idiot won't shut his mouth no matter how I say it in clear words." She faced Wu "I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. You. Speak. To. Me.!"

Wu paid no mind to her which only aggravated her even more since he was busy cozying up with Mako.

The two started out ruff during their first mission but after a couple of months they started to get along and then their relationship bloomed. It surprised all of us really. Mako is usually the kind of guy who is kind of closed in and doesn't like to show emotions. So when we all found out that he and Wu were actually dating, well let's just say that his face was really red…for the whole three weeks.

Now Kuvira and Wu both don't like each other – something over one of them taking the others mission. Since they or more so Kuvira can't stand Wu, but since he's a part of our group I'm sure she stays out of consideration for us.

"So where's Amon" I asked.

Kuvira sipped her drink "Who knows I saw him at the beginning and then he disappeared. He's probably picking up girls for his orgy. The guy thinks he some sort of savior or something. Freaking dumbass."

I just nodded my head and went about looking to have a good time. My first stop was the bar where I took a whiskey on the rocks and after that the dance floor. I moved to the beat of the music and everyone was crowded up against each other. I don't know when it happened but I was dancing with this random girl who kept on grinding on me and it was turning really intense. Although after a few minutes I felt like I was being watched and turned my head slightly, my blue eyes locked on with jade and for a moment I forgot about the grinding girl and also how to breathe. Those eyes were so focused and kept me locked in place.

I walked away from the girl I was dancing with and went back to the bar, ordering another round of whiskey. I tried to get myself back in control and did what Zaheer taught me. Control my breathing. I took one final deep breath and saw the green eyed beauty walking towards the bar.

"Shit" I whispered to myself. Come on Korra picking up girls is easy as hell. You've always been on top and they were always the one coming to you. So this one is no different, put your game face on.

"Hey is this seat taken?"

I turned slowly and brought myself back together.

"No, I've just been waiting for you." I said trying to be smooth.

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because you've been staring at me since I was on the dance floor." I was becoming fucking paranoid ever since.

"Oh yea sorry about that I tend to stare at something's for long periods of time. It's just the way you two moved it was very umm, interesting."

"Ohh interesting huh. Are you into that sort of thing green eyes?"

"Green eyes?"

"Well we were never properly introduced. So then my name is Ravaa. Wanna tell me what your name is?"

"Yeah it's Sato, Asami Sato."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Clubbing

A/N: I just want to address that the reason why Asami uses her real name is because it'll be easier to come up with excuses for when shit might go down and Korra might suspect something about her, also I just didn't really wanna give her a secret identity for certain other reasons that will come up in later chapters. That also goes for the rest of Korra's gang they all have and use other identities when in assassin mode, so not a lot of people know their real names. Enjoy.

* * *

I found my target a few hours ago and approached her in the bar. She gave me suspicions that she is the one I'm after. When I told her my name she became shocked.

"Wait, what your Asami Sato?! Like the one who created the Satomobiles and also all the planes along with-"

I giggled a bit which was kind of weird "Yup the one and only. Why do you feel threatened?" I teased her.

"Ha you wish. I just didn't think that someone of your standards would come to a club."

Hmph typical. "Ohh yea and what did you think I would join some cocktail party and drink my glass with my chin up and pinkie finger sticking out. Surrounded by so many other rich people talking about how rich we are?" I knew that that was probably a bit rude, but no matter where I am I hate people who stereotype.

"Uh-well-uh"

I saw that she looked a bit ashamed, so she probably did think that. Well I guess I need to cheer her up if I plan on getting close to her. So I nudge her shoulder and give her a smile "it's ok, I just get that a lot being a CEO and one of the youngest richest people in the world."

Ravaa just shook her head "no, no I get it and I'm sorry. I've been told by my friends that I'm quick to judge."

"Well those friends are kind of right, but you're not the only one who judged real quick. I thought that you were some playgirl type who only has one night stands with people. And tries to show off that she's the coolest and strongest person in the room. I took another sip of my drink and noticed that Ravaa was taking longer to respond. So when I looked at her, her eyes were wide open and I felt like I just screwed up this mission. That is until…

"Hahahah" she just laughed so hard with tears coming out of her eyes. It shocked me a lot.

"W-what are you laughing about?" I questioned her.

Once it looked like Ravaa had finally calmed down she rose up her head and looked at me, and once again she started laughing so hard.

I blushed in embarrassment. What is up with this girl? Great now people are starting to look at us.

"Uhh Ravaa people are looking at us."

"Ohh sorry it's just that your description of me wasn't that far off, and you only just met me." Ravaa finally calmed down and was able to stare back at me.

I giggled "yea I guess that is kind of funny. I've also been known to be able to guess who people are pretty quick. He"

After we both shared a laugh together things then became silent.

"So umm what do you do for a living?" I asked

Ravaa looked a bit…hesitant. Interesting.

Short Korra P.O.V

Shit what do I tell her "Umm actually I work as a part time baby sitter, he." Man that was close if she knew I was an assassin she'd probably go to the cops or worse S.I.R.C.

End P.O.V.

"Really you're a babysitter" Hmm well played Ravaa. I'll get something out of you soon.

"Uhh yea oh and I also work as a mechanic too"

"Is that also part-time" I said teasingly

Ravaa raised an arm up scratching behind her neck "uhh yea that's part time. I'm working on restoring an old bike that my parents gave me as a gift for my 18th birthday."

"Ohh nice a bike you got when you were 18…" I quickly did a double take and chocked on my drink.

Ravaa was simply sipping her drink and with her other hand patted my back. What an annoying asshole.

"You ok there Sato" she asked with a smirk on her face.

I shook my head "yea I'm alright but if you got that bike at 18 and your only starting to fix it up – just how old are you?"

"Well technically I'm not starting to fix it up, it's just I've been a bit busy lately so I haven't had the time. Also I'm 19."

"What then that means you're a minor. Hey! You can't be drinking that!" I yelled at her. What the hell she's only a minor, to think that she could be associated with the red lotus group is just surprising. Still though if she has committed any crimes then S.I.R.C. won't let her go just for her age. Yeah we're a pretty hardcore organization.

Ravaa just looked at me with a bored expression "and just how old are you Miss Sato." She said sarcastically.

"I'm 21" I said sternly.

"Wow" Ravaa said and got up close to my face. "Now that's my kind of woman not too childish and not to old and stuck up. So your place or mine?"

I was shocked it's like she just switches gears in an instant. Is it a personality disorder? No probably not, the lotus might not want someone with a mental disorder, though it would be easier to hide that your affiliated with the criminal underworld…I'll keep that as a side note that I need to check. It's also like one point she's nervous and then the next she's so confident. Ravaa is quite an interesting suspect…

"Umm sorry what?"

"Ha, Ha don't worry I'm only joking. Besides you don't look like you're the type to have a one night stand let alone sleeping with a stranger" said Ravaa

I responded back "and not only that but she's a minor"

"Aww come on can't we just drop that?" she pleaded.

"Nope" I said with a pop on the p

"Also technically we're not strangers anymore-"

"So then does that mean your open to the ide-"

"-but that doesn't make us best friends either nor bed partners." I said sternly.

Ravaa pouted "Damn"

I couldn't help but laugh, which was strange.

"Hey do you want to dan-"

"Korra!"

"Oh shit" Ravaa was panicking. I lifted my eyebrows questioning her. She only chuckled nervously "excuse me for a bit" and then she left. Very suspicious behavior.

Korra p.o.v

I found Wu and the rest of my gang except for Amon, of course. I immediately covered Wu's mouth. "Hey idiot, what did I say about calling out my real name!" I whispered loudly at him. "Are you trying to blow my identity?!" Wu only shook his head and looked like he was about to pass out so I let him go.

Kuvira then stepped next to me, hooking an arm around my shoulders "so wanna tell us who the pretty woman you were sitting down with is?"

"I was actually considering not telling you but since I know you won't let it go (sigh) what's the point, her name is Asami Sato."

"Holy Shit!" they all yelled and I had to shush them. "What the hell Korra you holding out on me here?" Questioned Kuvira.

I rolled my eyes, "no Kuv I'm not holding out on you for crying out loud. You horny pig." Kuvira just showed me her middle finger.

"So you interested in her?" asked Mako.

"Well I don't know, probably, I wasn't given enough time to interact with her since you guys interrupted me. I was just about to ask her to dance with me."

"Really" Wu said after he recovered "because it looks like Amon is stepping in for the kill."

I turned around "What!" she saw Amon leaning on the bar counter in front of Asami and twirling a piece of hair in his hand. I fumed with so much anger and quickly rushed over to stop him.

"You know I can show you a few of my moves back at my place. I have a great spot where we could loosen up some of our joints."

"Amon!"

Both Asami and Amon turned to see Korra storming over.

"Well hello **Ravaa**. I think you're interrupting something here." Said Amon

He did not just say that to me, I was talking to her first "I think you're confused I was talking to Asami first."

"Hey you left her on her own. A beautiful woman like Miss Sato shouldn't get ditched by a wild boar like you Ravaa in a place like this. I merely gave her some company."

Asami could feel the rising tension and sighed internally. She could get some information from him, but if her hunch is correct then Ravaa is a part of the red lotus. Which makes her the most valuable source.

"Ahem"

Both Amon and I looked at Asami

"Ravaa here was actually going to invite me to dance with her, so sorry Amon maybe next time."

Amon fell silent and I was cheering in my mind. This girl is amazing!

Asami held out her hand for me to take and together we walked away from Amon and onto the dance floor. The music at this club was always upbeat and included a bit of sexiness to it.

"Now that we're alone again you need to show me how to dance" said Asami.

"You don't know how to dance?" I asked.

She blushed when she thought it over "well I know how to dance, but like ballroom style and the waltz and stuff. I just don't know how to do your kind of dancing." She looked at me expectantly.

I understood that this kind of dirty dancing might be new to other people, especially someone of Asami's background. So yea I'm willing to teach Asami how to get close and personal, of course in a legal kind of way…

"Alright Miss Sato this is your first lesson of many. Now don't worry if you don't get it at first, it takes multiple people many tries till they got it just right."

* * *

I could have told her that I was a fast learner but just to be on her good side, I'll let her have her moment. The first thing that took me off guard was when Ravaa took me by the waist and brought me closer to her. Both of our bodies were rubbing against each other due to our breathing. The air was quite thick and then when I tried to look down she brought two fingers to my chin to lift my head. Our eyes made contact and for the first time since this whole meeting I took notice of just how blue her eyes were. I've never seen such eyes, it made it difficult to look away and her eyes were so focused… and there was something else although I couldn't pin point it.

I was brought back out of my thoughts when Ravaa was whispering in my ear "alright just calm down, I know it might be a little uncomfortable, just bare with me."

She told me to breathe slowly and just move to the rhythm of the music. Both of her hands were placed on my waist and she started to move them to the sound. I started to get the hang of it and soon after we were both moving our breaths were intertwining and our eyes were still staring at one another. I'm not even sure if I've blinked.

"I'm glad you got the hang of it Asami." Ravaa moved even closer to me, if that's even possible.

"Yea well I have a pretty good teacher."

"Damn right" Ravaa said and slowly moved to close the distance between her and I.

It wasn't a forceful kiss, but a kiss asking for permission to go further and quite frankly I'm not interested! But due to the safety of the mission I need to keep my composure. So I slowly brought up my arms and gently pushed Ravva back a bit. She looked a bit rejected.

"No, no it's not like that Ravaa. It's just we only just knew each other tonight and I don't want to end up being another one of your numbers added to your one night stands." I had a little smile on my face to lighten up the mood.

"Ok yea, I understand…so do you want to pursue a relationship with me?"

"Hmmm you're going a bit too fast there…" is pursuing a relationship with a known criminal a good idea? It is mostly all about gathering information so I guess pretending to go out with her would be more ideal. I'm going to have to sort this out later, but she's still waiting for an answer…

"But I think I might want to. What about you?"

"Well it has been a while since I've been in a relationship…but if it's with someone as beautiful as you then yes."

My smile grew even larger; bet she used that on all the women. "Alright then, well it's getting late now and I've got work tomorrow so here." I grabbed a napkin from some table along with a pen and wrote down something, then gave it to Ravaa.

"Here if you need to reach me or anything"

Ravaa nodded her head and moved in to kiss me again, but I stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. "Nuh uh, not until you take me out on a date."

"What! A date! Are you one of those girls who wait till they've had five dates to actually kiss someone?"

Ha Ravaa looked mortified. "No not five but three and besides you got lucky tonight and stole a kiss."

Ravaa sighed and nodded her head again "fine well then goodnight Asami and be prepared to experience the best three dates of your life."

I smiled and nodded my head and walked a few steps forward till I stopped and walked back to Ravaa. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks and goodnight to you too Ravaa." And with one final wink Sato has left the building.

* * *

I was just standing there taking it all in. How in the world could I have met the CEO of Future Industries in this club and then later on get her number? But in reality someone like Asami shouldn't be able to get in this club since it's for notorious people like me…

"Hey Ravaa are you ok, you look flushed?"

Never mind I'll ask her about it tomorrow tonight is to celebrate!

"Mako babe she's not flushed she's blushing!"

"Ohh wow um… wait was it that Asami chick?" Mako asked

Kuvira groaned in annoyance and Amon just stayed quite but Wu once again shook his head "babe of course it was that Asami chick that's the only person she spent time talking with in the club."

Mako was about to retaliate but thought wisely about it and didn't want this conversation to turn into an argument.

I snapped out of my phase and noticed that my group was staring at me. I got back into my usual self and grinned at them, which made them take a step back. I then showed them the napkin with digits written on them.

"Ha check it out! She gave me her phone number." My enthusiasm was fading slowly when my crew didn't look impressed, not even Wu and he usually freaks out when one of us actually accepts a number.

"What?"

Kuvira was the first to respond "'What?' it's just that your too excited for a couple of digits and you want us to congratulate you? We would give you thumbs up if you slept with someone like Asami Sato just after talking with her after one night. That's a bit strange, especially for you playgirl. You're usually the person who doesn't like attachments or something that would lead into a relationship and I should know firsthand."

"I get what you're saying Kuv and once again I'm sorry about that, but this isn't the same thing as past relationships or one night stands. Besides I'm not changing I'm still the same badass Korra you guys know that's not afraid of anything." I stated confidently.

They all looked at each other and Amon sighed and then they all looked back at me. In unison they all said "Prove it."

I was startled a bit, but I put on my game face. I walked to the bar and asked for a beer cutting this guy who was talking to the bartender. If my knowledge serves me right then in about three seconds the guy was going to get pissed, not knowing who I was and then a whole bar fight would start.

"What the FUCK!"

I was right.

I just leaned on the counter sipping on my beer when the guy slammed a hand down right next to me and got up in my face.

"Hey bitch I was already on the line. You gotta wait your fucking turn."

I put down my quarter full bottle and responded to the guy. "Listen her chump there is no freaking line and you would have noticed that if you weren't so drunk on your ass. If your well known around here then you get served first that's the rules and you gotta live by the-"

"Bullshit!"

Everyone in the club got silent and looked where the bar was. Some holding their breaths and others were excited for what they knew was about to go down. Then there were the pussies getting closer to the exits of the club.

"Hey Tahno" one of the guys friends came next to him "you don't want to piss her off man." He warned.

Tahno ignored him and made a move to punch me in the face. Too bad for him for not listening. I smiled and quickly got my beer and smashed it against Tahno's face. He had glass sticking out of his skin and he basically looked like shit. I leaned down next to him and whispered in his ears "you just picked a fight with a Red Lotus assassin. I hope you know how to pray even thought it won't help much cause your life right now just turned to hell, where I'm the fucking ruler."

After I said that the club went up in flames. Literally. Everyone was pounding, kicking, biting throwing molotov's out of nowhere. They were all animals, blood thirsty. I walked back to my crew with a smirk on my face and a glint in my eyes. That glint said it all 'I haven't changed and don't ever question me because the same could happen to you'. Yea we're all friends but in the end it's everyone for themselves and each one sticks with their own clan. They all understood and smirked back at me, all with a glint of their own. The sirens of the cops were close so the team decided it was time to ditch this place. We all left without any injuries in this war zone.

The Red Lotus knows no fear along with those who are close in league with them. No matter how normal we may look on the outside, we have demons within us. If you ever meet one of us then there is nothing else to say, praying won't even grant you a piece of safety or peace because we monsters will strip everything away from you.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and fav/follows it really does mean a lot since I'm able to improve on my writing skills with the advice that I get from other who might have more experience or just because they may see things in a different angle. So thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Leadership

 **A/N:** Sorry for grammatical errors just finished writing this a few minutes ago.

* * *

I paid the taxi driver after I got out. Even though I walk in heels every day, it's still a pain to not just walk but also dance at the same time.

"(sigh) finally it's over." I lay down on my couch after changing into my pj's. I pick up one of my S.I.R.C. cell and dial one of the two contacts saved.

"Hello, this is Beifong."

"Hi chief just wanted to give in my report about tonight."

"Ok go on."

"Well the information was right; Ravaa does go there every night."

"Was she doing anything out of the ordinary and what type of information did you get?" questioned Beifong.

"Well first off she wasn't doing anything strange and she was dressed in civilian clothes. I approached her at the bar and then we started talking. She told me she works part time as a baby sitter, and as a mechanic. I doubt the babysitter part is true, but maybe the mechanic isn't a total lie." I suggested.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well by being a mechanic maybe she has access to create…say maybe bombs or other dangerous weapons with certain parts."

"Yes, you may be right. You also know more about this since you're also an expert on cars since your fathe- oh sorry kid."

"No it's…it's alright. I've learned to get over it so don't worry." I assured her, but really I don't think I'll ever be able to feel comfortable when someone mentions my father. He was always the big figure in my life, and I'd look up to mom and him for everything. So now that he's in jail, I just feel pain when he's mentioned.

"Alright, well we'll look into the information you've given us. Do you have anything else to add?"

"Well I saw others who were there with her. There's one named Amon, and I couldn't get a clear look at the others faces so describing their features would be impossible. I gave her the number to this cell so if anything interesting happens it'll be recorded for future evidence."

"Well done lieutenant the faster you get close to her, the quicker we can shut this whole assassin business down."

I couldn't agree more. I told Beifong goodnight and was super exhausted from my undercover job. It was already 3 a.m. and once I touched my pillow I knocked out. I didn't even notice that my regular phone was blinking.

* * *

I was dropped off at my home, Mako of course as the driver. I couldn't help but continue laughing as I walked into the door heading towards the living room to watch some TV. Although my plans were stopped as I was stopped by Ghazan.

"What did I do now?" I said sarcastically.

Ghazan raised his eyebrow and motioned for me to go into the living room.

I huffed out a "fine" and knew that something was probably really wrong when I saw Zaheer sitting in his big chair with his eyes closed, and Ming Hua and P'li were sitting on the couch. I took a seat next in between both of them. Now that the entire family was in the room everything was silent and awkward, I couldn't stand it anymore and my frustration took over.

"Ok what the hell is going on! You're all here just sitting with disappointed looks on your face." I yelled out.

* * *

Zaheer responded with turning on the TV and then she knew what the problem was. on the screen shows the Triple Threats club in chaos. there were people hitting each other with bottles and others with their clothes hanging off them and ass cracks being blurred out by the camera. After that short clip he turned off the TV and I knew he was waiting for my response.

(Sigh) I always hated when he didn't talk when I would get in trouble.

"Listen dad it was a dare, the guys and I were hanging out and later on they thought that I'd changed so I had to prove to them that I didn't and-"

Zaheer raised his hand up silencing me. "Why did they think you changed?"

"Oh well uh because I met this girl at club and we hit it off so well."

Ghazan spoke out "nice kid, but don't you usually do one night stands so that you don't get attached?"

"Well yea but this girl is different. it's like um a longer one night stand, but seriously dad this girl won't get in the way with our plans. didn't you feel this way when you met mom?"

Zaheer was silent for a moment and then nodded his head "yes I did feel that P'li was special, she saved me from drowning in darkness." He looked at P'li in the eyes when he said that.

"Yea and now you guys have a strong bond. Now I want to experience something like that too and maybe this girl could be the one. I know she won't get in the way dad, I promise."

"Korra you promised me that you wouldn't cause trouble at the club and that turned out to be a lie. While I respect that you're standing up for yourself it doesn't dismiss the fact that you went back on that promise."

Damn I thought he would have forgotten about that. Although I kind of expected that he wouldn't cause promises mean a lot to my family and I betrayed my promise. I lowered my head in shame.

* * *

Zaheer must be going soft he thought as he couldn't help feeling a banging sensation in his chest. Before when he was younger he wouldn't hesitate in disciplining a child that would have lied to him. But over the years of watching Korra grow up becoming like him it filled him with pride, as if she were his own daughter. Now when he feels like dismissing Korra and yelling out a "No!" in response he holds himself back. Taking in deep breaths to calm his mind. So in a situation like this he was already beaten.

"(Sigh) Korra"

Her head perked up "yes"

Zaheer studied her for a moment and then continued "You remind me of me back in my youth. I was strong headed and determined to prove that I was the best of the best and you know what?"

"What"

"I am the best. But for me to get there I had to listen to my masters and then learn to be free - which you already mastered I'm sure, but also to gain freedom you must lean restraint." I'm sure in due time she will find her own idea of what that means. "After I pass I will have to pick an heir to take my place over in the association. While there are other assassins more qualified, I have already made my decision. That heir will be...

"You" P'li finished.

* * *

I was speechless for a moment. my mouth opened and closed like a fish. How should someone respond to that?"

"M-me?! I mean I know I'm pretty awesome but I don't know if I can run the assassin underworld." I stood up and started pacing around. "Everyone respects you and usually when they look at me they only see a child who just has amazing skills but can't follow rules."

Ming murmured "well to be honest the amazing skills part isn't that noticeable with the whole acting like a child play."

I glared at her 'thanks for the mode of confidence."

Zaheer sighed "listen I knew that you weren't going to be confident about this, but that's exactly why we're going to train you. We will get you prepared and on top of that you're going to have to practice making speeches."

"What?!" I shouted. now I definitely didn't want to be leader.

* * *

I was in my office working. I saw the five missing calls from Iroh and have yet to call him back.

Brriiiing

"(Sigh)" I picked up my S.I.R.C. phone "hello this is Asami Sato, what do you want chie-"

"Wow well don't you sound chipper this morning."

My eyes opened up in shock. At first I didn't recognize the voice but after the person spoke a bit more it finally hit me.

"You don't know who this is do you...well I can't say I didn't expect this. It's me Ravaa from the night in the club."

"Oh right shit, sorry Ravaa. I didn't get much sleep that night." I chuckled.

Ravaa laughed as well "well then sorry that I kept you up."

"Excuse me and what makes you think that you were the one who kept me up hmmm. Maybe I had someone else over to keep me busy." I teased her.

I heard her choking through the phone and smiled evilly. "Did I get you flustered?"

"Hmph uhh no, no I was just watching something that caused me to laugh..."

Ravaa turned silent, which confused me. Did I say something wrong?

"Hey Asami, you didn't really sleep with anyone last night did you?" she asked.

I laughed lightly at her and then I herd her stammer "Ravaa listen, I didn't sleep with anyone last night. Remember what I said. I said that I wanted to pursue a relationship with you." I reminded her. Honestly she sometimes acts like a child.

"Oh yea I remember that. He sorry Asami, guess I overreacted."

"You think."

She laughed. Although I guess it is kind of cute in a weird way...wait.

"Soo I was initially calling to see if you were free to have lunch today?" she asked me.

"Ohh well I don't know I'm really busy and-"

"Asami. Are you really going to blow me off after you gave me your number so I can call you? What would be the whole point of trying to pursue a relationship if you don't want to give little Ravaa a bit of your time. Besides aren't CEO lunch breaks supposed to be short?"

I sighed "Alright. My lunch break is at one, there's a noodle place close by called Naruk's Noodle shop. Don't be late." I warned her.

"Don't worry I'm already leaving my house. See you soon 'Sami."

As Ravaa hung up the phone I was trying to figure out where she got that little nickname 'Sami from. Ugh I must have really hadn't had that many hours of sleep. I almost revealed myself in front of her. Seriously I'm the best agent in S.I.R.C. and to not be aware of almost blowing my cover would not look good on my record. Especially if Ravaa found out and then the entire Red Lotus clan came after me. And now on top of that I need to call Iroh. Great. I picked up my regular civilian phone and dialed his number.

"Asami!"

I flinched as Iroh yelled out my name. "Iroh please don't yell my phone is right next to my ear."

"But baby I was so worried about you. I left you a lot of messages last night and you didn't pick up. How do you think I should have reacted!"

"You're always such a worry wart. listen I was just kept up late because I was working on a new business plan. My partners want something that benefits them like more money being invested in their companies, so I'm going to be showing them the amounts that they have asked me to invest over the years of our partnership. Proving to them that the amount of money they are receiving now for their corporations is sufficient."

Iroh was quite for a moment he's probably thinking it through. Hopefully he doesn't think too much in my lie.

"So what your saying is that from doing that business plan you got no sleep which in turned caused you to miss my calls, due to exhaustion?"

"Yea that's right, sorry babe"

"Ahh it's ok." Iroh reassured me.

I sighed in relief. I had to juggle my relationship with Iroh and now with Ravaa. Although it's not like I haven't done that before, of course before I started dating Iroh. By working with S.I.R.C. you learn to do the most devious things and the whole point in doing so is so that you can think like an assassin and act like one if a situation calls for it. The good thing about being the most skilled is that when your able to take down a bunch of these assholes, then none of them ask any questions.

"Umm Asami?"

Iroh's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yea"

"I was wondering when is your lunch break?"

"Ohh it's at one"

"You want to go have a lunch date with me? I want to spend some time with you."

"Oh crap I'm sorry Iroh even though it will be my lunch break I'm going to skip it to get some more work done." I didn't want to reject Iroh but I need to get close to Ravaa. Our relationship so far is great, I know that Iroh trusts me. It does make me feel guilty though that I need to continue to lie to him. "Hey listen babe maybe tomorrow we can have a dinner date at your place."

"(Sigh) I guess"

"You know I actually bought something new a couple days ago, since I was waiting for you to come back. Also I want to hear all about your adventures." After I said that I knew I got him. Iroh always succumbs to anything when it gives him a chance to talk about his missions.

"Hmm I don't think so I might be busy..."

"Iroh!"

"Ha,ha,ha sorry babe. Yea tomorrow will be great. By the way it's also been a while since we've had some time alone together." He suggested. "All I had to go on during my time away was magazine pictures with your face on it. Of course I had to cut out your face and paste it on the swimsuit magazine that I took with me."

"Oh my god you pervert. I can't believe you said that to me."

"What is it not romantic?"

I just kept on laughing shaking my head. This is how our relationship should be, just teasing and saying corny lines while laughing together. "No babe not even close."

"Well at least I tried."

"Of course you did. Well I got to get back to work I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, make sure you don't forget your little present for me...I love you Asami. You know that right?" Iroh hesitated a bit to say.

"Of course I do I-I love you too." After that we both hanged up. It made me nervous a bit when his voice got a bit low when he said 'I love you' to me. Iroh and I have had a few arguments here and there, but we've never been close to breaking up. I lean back in my chair trying to clear my head. Maybe I should think about confessing my job at S.I.R.C. Maybe it can fix some doubts that we have. I continued to work until I noticed that it was almost one o'clock.

"Alright Asami lets do what we do best taking scum off the streets." I motivated myself. I also sent a text to Bolin telling him where I'm going and where to pick me up afterwards.

* * *

I was humming to myself as I was almost near the door to leave my house until Ghazan passed by and called out to me.

"Hey kid"

"Um what's up?" This is getting a bit weird and usually Ghazan and I have like the best relationship. Since we're both kind of jerks.

I heard you humming which was strange. Are you ok, you've been acting strange since the night you were in the club?"

Crap. "Ha,ha you got me I was just heading out, you know to clear my head. The whole being the boss thing is sudden and I know that you guys are going to train me, but...what if I still fail?" I was hoping this wouldn't become a conversation of that, but everyone in this family has a way of making you say what you truly feel. Ghazan just shook his head and put an arm around me.

"Listen Korra I'm going to tell you something that I haven't even told Zaheer." Now that is surprising. Usually from what Ming has told me is that before these guys became a team they wouldn't trust each other with anything, but then after a certain event they became inseparable. So to know that Ghazan is telling me something that he hasn't told anyone else is unnerving.

"When we finally decided to become a team it was obvious that we would need a leader. Ming and I already knew P'li so we wanted her to become our leader. But I then thought that perhaps Zaheer should be given a chance, even if I didn't agree with his methods at first. I wanted Zaheer to become the leader so that if he ever did anything that would make me suspicious of him, then I would kill him."

I took a step back shocked at what I herd. He tough of killing dad! After my shock I took a defensive stance. Ghazan just laughed at my actions and took a step towards me.

"Korra that was all in the past. I'm not gonna kill him. Do you think that I would still be with him after all these years. I've learned to put my trust in him. That man gave us a purpose Korra."

He walked towards me and brought me in for a hug. "What I'm trying to say kid is that by giving him that chance even if I didn't trust him he proved himself worthy to lead us. The same will go for you. He's giving you a chance and we all already trust you so don't sweat it. If he didn't think you weren't good enough he wouldn't have even brought you along with us all those years ago."

"Thanks Ghaz. Also sorry about the whole defensive stance thing." I apologized.

"Don't worry it just further proves my point that you are meant for this position. You were ready to attack me to save Zaheer's life. Now go have some fun and by the way Korra, tell your chick I said hey and keep it PG." He winked at me and started to walk away.

I blushed furiously "M-my girl?! Hey wait you can't tell me to keep it PG I'm the fucking mastermind of getting chicks in bed with me! And when did you find out that I was lying?"

Ghazan stopped and turned half way to look back at me "The moment I herd you throwing all your clothes around in your room. Tell me do you need to look like eye candy when your going out for a walk to clear your head?"

I just stood there watching as he walks away. Then Ming comes out of no where.

"Hey where you heading?"

"FOR A WALK!"

*Slam*

"Damn what's the matter with her?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Date

A/N: I appreciate the reviews that I have been getting. Just as I was reading them yesterday I noticed that I had to re-edit this chapter since I had forgotten to include some important parts that were important in the last few chapters. So thank you for helping out. Enjoy.

* * *

"Man" I say as I scratch my head, "Ghazan can be such a pain in the ass sometimes." I hate how all of them can just read me and know what I'm thinking or feeling. What's even weirder is that at some point Ghazan had actually wanted to kill Zaheer. I'm gonna have to ask Ming about that. But for now as I look at my phone I got a lunch date to go to. I call a cab and give the address of the noodle shop. If it's one thing that I agree with Ghazan is that I do look like fucking eye candy. It took me a couple minutes to find this place. I gotta say though Asami has some exquisite taste. I paid the driver and made a quick call to Mako.

"Hello"

"Hey Mako"

"Korra, do you need something? You sound nervous?"

"Well would it be strange to say that I am. I'm going on a date with Asami."

"Wow so you weren't joking when you said you were serious. That's surprising" He teased me.

"Dude come on I'm serious here. I haven't dated in a long time. I'm looking to you for advice." I pleaded and if I plead to someone especially Mako then it's serious.

"(Sigh) alright I'm going to give you some quick advice ok."

"Yea"

"The only thing you need to do is just stay calm and act like you usually do." He said.

"What? That's it?" That couldn't be, it's too simple.

Mako just laughed "Yup that's it. I mean just by following that Wu and I hooked up, so it should work for you. Although I would be able to understand if Asami couldn't stand usual Korra."

"And once again do I need to remind you of who I am and what I can do." I warned him.

"Ha, just empty threats Korra. Anyways I'm going to be busy I'll talk to you later. Also don't forget that we got a shipment coming in so don't be late."

"W-wait Mako! I'm not finished with you yet! You can't speak to me that way, you asshole! Mako!" I yelled into my phone.

"Umm Ravaa?"

I immediately turned around and saw Asami. Shit I must have looked like an idiot, yelling at my phone.

"Um please tell me you didn't hear all that?"

She giggled at me and I was officially embarrassed.

"I heard some of it, but if you were thinking it then no, I don't think you're crazy." She assured me.

This girl always seems to know what I'm thinking. We stood in an awkward silence. Come on Korra what did Mako say, be yourself. That should be pretty easy. We still got two more dates to go. So I walk towards Asami and gesture my hands towards the entrance of the noodle shop.

"Why don't we continue talking inside this um, wonderful noodle restaurant."

"Ha, not your typical place to eat?"

"Nah not really but I'm never one to back down from a fight. People usually call me unstoppable or fearless."

"Oh really. Why did they call you that?"

"Because…um well…" I can't tell her about the origin. It'll reveal myself as an assassin, and who knows what she'll do with that information. Besides if it does come the time when I don't have any other choice but to dispose of her, then it will cause a massive investigation. But for the time being thoughts like that are irrelevant. "Well because I never backed down from a fight when I was little." I lied to her.

* * *

Ravaa and I sat at our table and it was up to me to help her find something to eat. She finally decided on sea prunes soup.

"I can't believe you actually chose that."

"Hmph have you ever tried sea prunes Miss Sato?"

I laughed at her trying to act serious. "Well as a matter in fact, yes I have. And let me tell you it was probably one of the most horrifying foods I've ever tasted." I cringed recalling those memories.

Ravaa just laughed mocking me.

"By the way I wanted to ask you something last night but never got the chance." She said.

"What?"

"Well I was wondering how exactly does a person like you come into a club like the Triple Threats?"

So she was suspicious about it huh. "Well actually, I kind of go there from time to time. When you're someone as rich as me you're able to get entrance into the most difficult of places. Money does influence people, but when I do go in I like to stay in the shadows, since I don't really like it when I can't really enjoy myself since I run Future Industries." Hopefully that settles her thoughts.

She looked at me for a while and I thought that for a moment she was studying me, to see if I was lying. "Yup that does make a lot of sense. If you're famous then you would want to keep a low profile. I get it."

Once our plates arrived we dug in talking and laughing as if that conversation from before never happened. It actually seemed normal. Which was hard to believe since she's an assassin and I'm an assassin hunter.

"Mmmm I gotta tell you 'Sami this might be my new hangout spot. Of course we'll just need to make some improvements." She suggested while scanning the place.

"Ohh yea like what?"

"Well for starters, we should definitely get some babes."

"Hahahaha"

Ravaa started to blush and then tried to defend herself. "Come on I'm serious. We may be onto something here, the food is already awesome so why not add some entertainment. If the people start to dance then they'll get tired, and what happens when people become exhausted… they get hungry. So just between you and me" she leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear, "We're sitting on a gold mine." She then leaned back into her seat and gave me a large grin. "So what do you say partner?"

I shook my head and told her "I'm not sure if I should invest my money in this but… what the hell, I'm in partner."

We both shook hands acting out the part of an agreement and then stared at one another. Of course she couldn't hold it and then we both busted out in laughter. It's been a long time since I've actually laughed this much with someone. The only time that I can remember was when mom was alive. Usually I give out a fake laugh or a little chuckle or even just a small smile. Once we both calmed down I noticed that Ravaa was just playing with some of the noodles in her plate.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Maybe it has something to do with the assassins.

"No it's alright."

She can't shake me off that easily. I gently take her hand away from her fork and intertwine it with my own. "Come on you know I won't judge you. Besides we both already know how crazy you can get.' I tried to coax her. If this has something to do with the Red Lotus then we can finally have a real lead.

She chuckled a bit and then went back to being serious. "(Sigh) alright I'll tell you. I've never really told anyone about this… so you'll be my first. By bringing me here I can remember certain things from my past."

"Are they good memories or bad?"

"Some are good; you see I was first raised in the Southern Water tribe."

"What? But I thought that place was extinct?" That's what showed on the news that day thirteen years ago.

"True they are extinct now except for a few who had already moved here to Republic City. Before I was six years old, and my mother used to make sea prunes soup just like this one."

I tightened my hold of her hand. "Well then can't you just ask her to make it for you again, or are you guys in a tough relationship?"

She shook her head "How can you ask the dead to do something for the living?"

I was confused, "but didn't you say that your parents gave you a motorcycle when you were 18?"

"Yea I did, but those are my foster parents. Both of my biological parents were killed, along with my entire tribe."

"Even if they're your foster parents you're all alone huh, I can definitely relate to that." I really could, so maybe she didn't really want to be a part of the red lotus and instead she was abducted and forced to be one. But still she most likely wasn't the only child there, so why only take her?

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ohh well I'm sure you must have heard it in the news. Everyone in Republic City must have."

"Nope I came to Republic City when I was eight years old. And I didn't really listen to the news."

"(Sigh) my mother was murdered by a group of assassins. I couldn't do anything to save her and after that my dad was put in jail." That was one of my most precious memories. I never thought that I would have to retell this memory to someone like Ravaa…especially someone like Ravaa. Then I felt a tight grip on my hand and I looked up to meet blue eyes. "So I know what it's like to be alone." I whispered.

She only smiled at me, "we're not alone."

"What?"

"I said that we're not alone, sure our parents may be gone, but we still have others who support us and those are our friends. They treat us like we're family and don't say you have no friends Sato, cause you're staring at one." She said.

I was so surprised by what she said because no one has ever told me that. Truth be told I almost cried, so I thought it be better to change the atmosphere. "(Cough) um thanks, I've never had anyone tell me that before. So um how about desert?"

She smiled and was about to respond until we heard her phone ring. It was a text message. She sighed and looked at me. "Sorry but I forgot that I had something to do at the workshop. But how about tomorrow same time?"

I laughed at her and when I thought about going to my purse to pay I noticed that our hands were still together. She must have noticed the same thing since after she looked towards our hands she immediately retracted hers.

"Sorry" she mumbled out.

I shook my head "It's alright I didn't mind. It was nice." She looked relieved and then gave me another one of her grins.

I smiled back and went to reach into my purse until she stopped me and already took out some cash and placed it on the table.

"So as for tomorrow, yea I think it would be great, but maybe you can pick a different place to meet up at."

"Yea definetly. Soo will that be considered the second date?"

I gave her a smirk as I stood up from my chair "not a chance, but consider it date number one part two." I then headed towards the exit.

"W-ah! Wait up a minute!"

I smiled as I heard her catch up. I stopped right as I walked out the door. Then I turned to see her walking or should I say stomp towards me. And then looked at me with a glare.

"What do you mean part two?! Are you trying to play hard to get?" She questioned me.

"Maybe, why you can't handle a little challenge?" She said nothing. So I went a little further "You know my past dates always never worked out because they never had something that I always wanted. You know what that is?"

She sulked even more "What?"

"Patience."

Ravaa groaned in annoyance. "Fine, it'll be a part two."

I knew she'd see it my way. "Well right, it's time for me to head back to work, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea and 'Sami I'm glad we had that talk. Also never and I mean never speak about what you heard with anyone. If you do I will come and find you…" she said very seriously for a moment I thought she was being serious actually threatening me.

"Ha I'm just kidding; I won't really know where you live, though I imagine that it's a mansion."

Hmmm "Ha well you're right about that part." I laughed trying to keep the mood light. I didn't see that she walked up closer to me and when I opened my eyes, she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"That's a little parting gift since so far you've been pretty amazing." She backed up and gave me a wink "see you tomorrow!"

"Umm yea" I said still surprised.

She laughed and then started to walk away. I turned and started to walk until I turned to a corner. There I saw Bolin. I walked towards the car and knocked on the window. He looked at me and then unlocked the car doors.

"So lieutenant how was your 'date'?"

"Well it was actually enjoyable. We talked and laughed and-"

"Wow, wow Asami, you're making it sound like it was an actual date. Tell me at least you got some information?"

"I know it was a fake date and yea I got some information."

"Well good. That means that we're one step closer to shutting them down."

"Bolin I can trust you right?"

He laughed "of course you can, we're besties."

"Alright so don't freak out when I tell you… I don't think that Ravaa is that bad of a person."

The car went into a screeching stop and Bolin took a deep breath, and then looked at me. "wait what do you mean by not a bad person?"

"First off ow and second of all I mean that based off our conversation in the restaurant she doesn't seem like the type."

Bolin raised his hands making me stop talking. "What do you mean based off your conversation? Asami don't start going off changing on me. These people are assassins, they kill people they killed your family and mine. They don't have a change of heart, it's impossible for their kind." He said with pure hatred. And Bolin never gets that mad unless something really does bother him.

"Bolin I know that, but she told me that her real family was killed, and the people that took her in were her foster parents and I'm pretty sure they were the Red Lotus. Maybe she's like one of us, what if she was never given a chanc-"

"Enough!" he shouted.

I've never heard him shout before. It was kind of intimidating.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this talk. We're agents of S.I.R.C. our objective is to hunt and arrest assassins. We made a vow to do that Asami, we can't go back on that. Besides assassins usually lie all the time. If she doesn't want you finding out that she's an assassin then of course she'll lie to get you to trust her. We're just lucky that she doesn't know that we're playing her."

I just nodded my head and stared out the window waiting till we reached Future Industries. I didn't think that bringing up this idea would anger him, but he does have a point. Assassins do lie a lot, it's part of their mischievous ways of deception. So maybe Ravaa was just covering up…although I still can't get that sad look on her face out of my mind. Ugh this is all too confusing, I just feel like getting a warm cup of tea and sitting down on my bed watching TV about racing.

We finally reached Future Industries and I unbuckled my seat belt to get out. But Bolin started to talk "hey listen, I'm sorry I freaked out like that. I know I don't usually get angry like that and it was wrong of me to be like that towards you. You were the one who first introduced me to S.I.R.C. and I really should owe you a lot, especially my respect." He looked over at me with a shy smile.

I shook my head "No Bo. You don't have to owe me anything. We're both friends so we look out for each other. Thanks for the apology; it knocked some sense into me. Also you won't tell the chief about what we talked about, right?"

He gave me a thumb up "No problem lieutenant, whatever we say in this car stays in it."

I smiled back at him and got out the car to walk to my office and finish up some work. (Sigh) this was a long afternoon.

* * *

I walked away happily as I snuck a kiss from Asami. It did bother me that we were interrupted, but I knew that Mako needed me for this job. I saw his car down the street and walked up to it getting inside. He was smoking a cig and was already offering me one. I took it willingly since this is already part of our routine before we start a job.

"So how was the date?" he started off.

"It went really well actually. We talked a lot and laughed a lot too. We also had a moment when our eyes met just like in the movies."

"(Sigh) you make it sound like you were part of a movie. You're acting like a kid in high school and you're supposed to be a master assassin."

I laughed out sarcastically. "What are you my brother? Let me just enjoy a moment with a girl that actually has many things in common with me." He always finds a way to dampen my mood. He got quite at first and then it hit me about what I said. "Shit Mako I'm sorry about that comment. I was focused more on how my date went that I was inconsiderate about your past." I apologized.

"Yea I know that it's been years, but I just can't stop myself from remembering what happened that night. My entire family killed. I even lost my little brother, what kind of big brother am I supposed to be if I couldn't even protect my little brother?"

I knew that this was a touchy subject. Most of us in the organization lost our families and were taken in by the assassins. "Mako I'm sure you were a great big brother, but as much as I hate to say it…you would have never been able to save them. Not when you were just a kid. That's why we all joined the assassins, so we can take justice into our own hands when the police can't save our own families. We take criminals off the streets and by doing that we save others who could have been victims like us." We've had this conversation many times, but even if I have to tell him this over and over again it doesn't really get on my nerves since it also reassures me and motivates me to continue to do the right thing.

"Thanks Korra and sorry that I destroyed the mood about your date."

I just waved my hand "nah don't worry about it. I can tell you all about it tomorrow since we have another date."

"Wow another date tomorrow, you're on a roll here." He praised me.

"Well actually it's not really a second date."

He raised an eyebrow "what do you mean not a second date? If that's not a second date then what is it?"

"Well she said that it was still a part of the first date but a part two of it."

He sighed "man not even Wu does that and we're talking about Wu here. You my friend have one hell of a girl on your case."

I sighed too "yea I know, but she is pretty amazing. You just need to talk to her."

"Sure, but after we take care of our little business." He said as he pulled up in an alley way so we don't get caught.

The place was near the docks and there were a bunch of boxes some of them still open. That's where our packages would be later tonight. I nodded my head at Mako and we both got out the car. We had sunglasses on our faces along with hats to cover our hair. We walked towards the little building on the area and I knocked on the door as Mako went walking around trying to gather other information. Some guy opened up the door; he was probably in his mid 40's.

"Can I help you?"

I smiled a little "yea you see I have this I.D. number of a certain package that's coming in and I wanted to know when it will arrive?" I gave him the number and knew that he was grumpy about it. He started mumbling to himself about how people can't just be patient and always want to know when their package will arrive.

"Hmm yea your package will arrive tonight."

"Yes I know that but do you have an estimate on what time?"

"(Groaning) yea let me check…yea about almost 2a.m."

Perfect. "Thanks for your help sir. Have a good day." I said as I walked out and heard him groaning again. What a lazy ass.

I saw Mako and waved him down. We both walked back to the car and once we got in I told him about the time and he told me that the information he got from snooping around. Our sources were correct, the Blue Monsoons who were an assassin group were coming to this dock and I'm pretty sure that they're trying to take our cargo. Well that's not gonna happen.

"Mako I'm gonna call up the gang, we're going to set up at 1:30 so I want everyone including you ready by 12. Is that clear?"

"You got it boss." He smirked at me.

I can't wait till we have some fun tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Date Pt2

It was 12:30 a.m. and I was already on my way to docks. I was dressed in my assassin gear with my multiple knives, and two pistols tugged inside my coat. I rode on my motorcycle and parked it in an alley. I got off and scanned my surroundings. I saw a mysterious figure and walked towards that person.

"Do you know what is the natural order?" I asked.

"Chaos is the true order towards freedom."

I smirked "good to see you're on time Amon"

He shrugged "yea well if some dickheads are about to take our shipment then I want a piece of them. No one steals from us."

"ha I knew you got a bit emotional but now I know a bit is an understatement. Anyways thanks for coming but don't think that I forgot about what happened in the club." I reminded him. Yea I still hold a few grudges.

He started to laugh. "Ha and I've never seen you this protective over a fling."

"Asami's not some fling, we're actually trying to have a real relationship." He had better not get on my nerves.

"Come on Korra we all know that sooner or later you're going to get bored and then dump the broad. And when you do ill be there to help comfort her, and her body." He said as his tongue ran over his lips. It disgusts me and drew me to my limit of patience.

Well so much for hoping he won't pass me off. I went to attack him though he dodged my fist by moving to the right, but I stuck out my right leg and hooked it with his left. I then dragged him up to the back wall and held his neck with my arm chocking him. I was seriously frustrated with him and his big ass mouth.

"you really know how to piss me off. And since you know you still do it, even though it can get you killed."

He just chuckled "yea I know what pushes your buttons but I also know that you won't kill me…"

I pushed him further against the wall and hearing him gasp for breath brought me strange pleasure. "you wanna test me Amon. I am not someone you want to test ever. Remember I saved you from being brought into authorities and it was me who saved you from getting killed. So you owe me your life and respect." I told him. One thing my family taught me was that if someone questioned your own skills and authority you need to teach people and demand respect. Fear controls people and demands respect. With that those in your control can never doubt you.

He struggled to talk "Mm…but…boss…I am…giv…ing all…the…resp…ect you…deserve. S-she's…playing…you."

I narrowed my eyes "what do you mean? Who is she?"

"I-it's A-asa…mi…Sa…to" he finished.

I laughed a little bit "you never stop do you." I took out one of my knives a brought it up to the center of his head "Amon I'll make this brief I'm going to kill you. I'm killing you because you've crossed a line with me. And sadly I'm finding you presence to be irritating and a pain in my ass." Those we're going to be my final words to him as I brought the knife back and was ready to stab him full force in the head. Well that was supposed to be the plan until a car came into view.

"Stop Korra! What the fuck is going on?!"

That voice was Mako's so I can guess judging by me hearing three doors open that Mako, Wu and Kuvira came out of the car.

"(Sigh) you guys don't need to interfere I'm just going to take care of something."

* * *

"Korra you need to put the knife down. We need to talk about this." I pleaded to her.

"Mako I don't think that'll work. She's in one of her modes." Wu said to me.

I shook my head. Dammit I leave her for a few hours and then this shit happens. Of course I can guess that Amon was the first one to make the move, since he doesn't know how to bite back is tounge. I walk a few steps towards Korra. I heard Wu trying to stop me, but Kuvira can hold him back. I've seen Korra in these stages before and usually though, sometimes she lets only a very few survive and I should know since I've been a victim from one of her stages.

"Korra, I'm coming towards you, but I need you to not make a move against Amon." I said and when I finally reached her I placed my hand on her shoulder. She tensed up and I knew this was my chance to calm her down.

"Korra calm down it's me Mako. Please Korra let go of your knife. You don't want to kill Amon." I said "even if he is an asshole." I whispered.

Her hands slowly brought down the knife that was near Amons head. I took the knife and placed it in one of my pouches. "Good, now let him go slowly, slowly good." She did as I asked. When she put Amon down he was coughing a lot. I looked over at Korra and her eyes were still burning with anger. Man he must have pissed her off real bad.

"Mako"

"Yea"

"Don't ever interrupt me when I'm dealing with my own problems." She said.

I nodded my head knowing that within that threatening sentence was a 'Thank you'.

"So what was the problem?"

She sighed "he was talking shit about Asami."

Ohh. "(Sigh) Amon you of all people should know that that would have been a sensitive topic to start trashing on."

Amon composed himself "well at first it was trash talking and then I was trying to warn her."

That's when Korra lost it again, and she went to go pounce on Amon. Of course I had to stop her and take control of the situation. "Wow calm down Korra!"

"No I'm gonna tear that bastard a new one! He doesn't even know her!" She yelled out.

Dammit at this rate someone is going to hear us –which some might have already-and our cover is going to be blown. So I settle Korra down and tell Amon to shut up. They both glare at me, which isn't that surprising.

"Look we gotta deliver our cargo to our client and we need to do that before the Blue Monsoons' show up, and try to steal from us." I made sure to use my strict voice. "So let's just get through this mission and then we can talk more about what happened here. Deal?"

Korra and Amon both looked at each other "Deal" they said in unison.

I nodded my head "good then let's get to work."

* * *

Mako and Wu were set up on rooftops, being our eyes in the sky. Amon, Kuvira and I were spread out in the area using the shadows to our advantage. I look to my left and saw Kuvira taking out a guy in the little structure that I visited this morning. She gave me a thumbs up signal and I nodded my head. Now we just waited until the cargo and the prey came to us. It was 1:45 when we got our places ready in the docks, now it was 2:00a.m.

Psh, Psh "B-boss"

"Yea Uniter" that was Kuvira's code name. We all have code names cause first off I thought it was pretty cool and second of all it was mandatory in this business.

"I've got eyes on the package over"

Right on time "good, what about you Mr. Hattrick? Do you have eyes on our target?"

"(Sigh) how many times have I told you not to call me that on missions." Complained Mako.

I laughed a bit "I call you that because you haven't created your own code name. so I needed to make you one. Anyways, now is not the time to be focusing on that. Do you see the target?!"

"(Sigh) yes I-"

"The bad guys are coming in and a few other guys from the ship are coming out too. So we better make our move."

"Thanks Prince."

"No problem boss" said Wu.

I could already feel Mako glaring at me. Our group is easily frustrated. I signaled Amon that I was going to start the mission. I walked out of the shadow and towards the group of men that were making negotiations.

"Listen, we already agreed that this would cost 95,000 yuans, so let's stop making excuses and pay up! You Blue Monsoons always try to sneak your way out of paying up your share!" yelled one of the guys who came off the ship. "I don't care if you're assassins; we all know you have no skill."

"Then I'm sure you'll find that my skills are worthy enough for title of assassin." That's when I made my entrance.

They all panicked and looked around the area to see where I was. I smirked and decided to spare them the difficulty of trying to use their brain. So I walked out towards them, my hood is covering my face and usually I wear a mask just to cover my mouth and nose. I hear some of the Monsoons gasp and I know that they're surprised to see me here…although I guess the big Red Lotus mark on the front of my suit intimidates them.

"Avatar, I never would have thought that you'd be here of all places."

This guy sounds like the leader of this group. "So you know who I am. But you should have known that we would have found out if you were going to steal from us." I smirked. He should know that he couldn't get out of this.

"Look our client hired us to take this package in exchange for immunity."

Immunity? "What are you talking about? Why would you need immunity?"

"You should already know. We pissed off the Red Lotus and with our client they said they could protect us. So yea if we had to steal some cargo from some other assassin group, then we'll do it. But they never told us that the assassins were the Red Lotus." He said and slowly started to back away.

"Who was your client?"

He shrugged "I don't know they just tell us what to get and where to leave it. Then the next day we have our money in our bank accounts." He described.

Hmm that's very suspicious, but also true. I was a bit distracted with my thoughts that I didn't notice that both groups were trying to get away from me. Trying.

Bang!Bang!

Two shots were fired and one of the cargo guys and one of the Monsoons went down on the ground, with a bullet in the head.

"Tch,tch,tch" I shook my head " I never said that either of you guys could leave."

"But we already gave you the information that you wanted." Said a Monsoon assassin.

"You think you gave me the information that I wanted?" I then gave out a loud boisterous laugh "Ha! Ha! Ha! I already knew that information you idiot! We have the same fucking client!" I am already at my limit so I talk in my ear piece "all of when I say the signal we take out these fuckers."

"Got it!" They all said together.

I nodded slightly and then focused my attention on the weaklings. "Now since I find it boring to kill you all here now as a group, I'm going to give you one minute to run as fast as you can…Now!" They all started to run away. "I love it when they scatter."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 3:20. Man I need to get some sleep for my date with Asami. I needed to end this and give my client the cargo, even though he double crossed us. Money is money. "Ugh I can't take any more of this" it had only been 30 seconds, oh well that's close enough to one minute. I activated my ear piece and sent out the signal…

"Hunt on."

I put on my famous smirk and went to go do what I do best. The team and I quickly move out to take down our targets. All you could hear were the screams of the men who were cut down.

"N-no please I'll do anythi –aurgh" Blood splatters onto my face.

"Hmm useless pleadin –ahh" I felt pain touch my right shoulder and looked behind me to see the leader of the Monsoons. He shot a bullet into my shoulder. I quickly rushed towards him and dodged any attacks that he aimed at me. Soon I was in range to disarm him. I pushed his right arm aside, then used my right arm to wrap around his neck and used my left leg to trip him to the ground. He was the only one left alive."

"You really have no idea how afraid you should be." I told him.

"Mm I…am afraid…but as an assassin you're trained to not show fear."

Amusing. "Then you should also know that it should be an honor to die by my hand."

I made sure to break both of his arms. Then I grabbed him by his head and made him kneel in front of me.

"P-please, I- I don't want to die yet. I have a family, have m –mercy Avatar. I beg you…"

I looked at him with shame "you call yourself an assassin yet you try to steal from those who are your superiors. You also begged for forgiveness." I placed both of my hands around his neck "if you were a true assassin then you should know that we never ask for mercy." And with that I gave a hard twist resulting in a CRACK. The body dropped to the ground.

The gang quickly came over to me. "Hey you alright? We heard you scream." Said Kuvira.

I shook my head "I'm fine I was just finishing up with this fool."

Mako stepped up "you have a bullet wound. I don't see an exit wound. I think it's still inside your shoulder. We should probably take you back to your house."

"No! If they knew I got shot then I'll never hear the end of it. Just take me back to your place once we've delivered the cargo." He nodded his head. So we got the cargo and hooked it up to Mako's car. Then we dropped off the cargo in the designated area and before we left I attached a small note to it. After that we all headed to Mako's house.

"Kuv you better not scratch my bike." I warned her.

She waved me off "yea, yea I got it just calm down before you die of blood loss." She joked.

I started murmuring under my breath.

"Alright we're here now let's get that bullet out of you."

I sat down on the couch with my coat off and left in my muscle shirt. Mako came out with the alcohol, tweezers and bandages. I could still feel something in my shoulder, but I can handle the pain of the alcoh- HOLY SHIT!" I yelled out. The others were laughing.

"What the fuck Mako?!"

"Sorry but whatever it is that shot into your shoulder isn't a normal bullet. Hold on just a bit more…" and with one final painful tug he took out the…well I don't even know what it is.

"It looks like a bullet, but why does it have so many spikes sticking out?" Asked Wu.

"Well obviously it's so that it causes a lot of pain." I said as I tried to rub my shoulder, but Mako slaps my hand. I glared at him a bit.

"Well maybe it's a new weapon designed for assassins." Suggested Kuvira.

"Yea, hey Korra do you mind if I take it to get a bit more research done?" Asked Wu.

"Yea I don't mind, knock yourself out." I then noticed that Amon was really quite. I thought about it and then made my decision. My shoulder was already bandaged. I decied now was a better time than ever. "Amon" he looks up at me and then everyone else is quite.

"Yea"

"(Sigh) you're out." I said.

He stared at me for a bit "What?"

"Look this doesn't have anything to do with our fallout tonight"

"Oh come on that's bullshit and we all know it. You're taking me out because I was speaking the truth about your little bitch."

Breathe Korra, breathe. "Fine you're right its part of it, the truth is I know that you were the one who told the Blue Monsoons about the cargo."

"W-what are you talking about? I never sha-"

"Just stop the act Amon, Kuvira found evidence of you planning with them. We have it and we can use it against you."

"That's right" agreed Kuvira.

"So then if you found out it was me why still keep me alive instead of cutting me down?"

"(Sigh) I'm letting you this one time because of our past friendship. But if you ever get in my way again I will personally come to you and end you very quickly."

We both stared at each other until he relented, nodded his head and began to walk away. "It has been an honor to work by your side. Thank you." And then he left.

I let out a sigh of relief and then focused my attention on the rest of my teammates. I knew that Kuvira had no problem with my decision so all that left was Wu and Mako. "So how do you guys feel about this whole situation?"

"Well I don't exactly agree with your actions, but I can understand why you had to do it. Besides you know I'll follow you anywhere, since someone has to keep an eye on you." Said Mako.

"I agree with Mako, also Amon and I never really talked that much so I'm cool with your call."

"Alright, well thanks guys. (Sigh) I'm gonna head home, tonight has been a long night." I said and we all went our separate ways after that.

* * *

"Hey boss we got the cargo, there's also a note attached to it."

"Read it to me" said the mysterious figure.

The other man simply nodded his head "it reads 'This will be our last contract. If you try to contact me I will not respond, if you try to aggravate me or become a nuisance in any way, then you will not live to see another day. I will break you. Sincerely Avatar.'"

The mysterious man who sat in the shadows chuckled and shook his head. He dismissed his henchmen and was left to his own thoughts. "So the avatar thinks that she can dismiss me that easily. Well I'll be sure to keep an eye on her besides, who knows what kind of information may arise."

* * *

I woke up at my usual hour the next morning. I was actually excited for meeting Ravaa for our lunch date. I'm actually wondering what place she chose for us. I quickly shook my head to clear those thoughts since I remembered my conversation with Bolin. I knew that I had to get rid of the idea of Ravaa being different, but it's just been nagging me ever since yesterday. Ugh, I wish I can just ask someone for advice, but I know now that I can't count on Bolin for that. (Sigh)

My phone starts to ring and I see that Iroh's calling. Honestly right now I don't really feel like talking to anyone that I really know. So I reject the call and put my cell on silent. I walk out of my house and already see Bolin waiting for me. I get inside the car and greet him.

"Morning. How are you doing?"

He yawned "eh I could be a bit better. I kind of told Opal what happened and then she gave me a whole talk about how I was rude to you."

"Oh"

"Wait what!?" I yelled. Bolin gave me a dumb look. "You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone about what we said. What happened to 'whatever we say in the car stays in it' huh!?" I questioned him.

"Wow I get what you're saying but you made me promise not to tell Beifong. Besides Opal is your friend too so it shouldn't be a problem."

Ugh "Alright Bolin I'll let this go, but that's only because I'm too tired to be thinking about all the problems this could cause me." I sighed as I placed my hand on my head to stop a growing headache.

Bolin gave me a worried glance "Wow I didn't think this could cause you to be on edge Asami. Sorry, but if you aren't feeling well then it's my job to make you feel better. What do you say bring you back to your place?"

I smiled at him "Bolin you're my friend not my butler. I'd prefer to go to Future Industries. I have work to finish."

"Alright boss you got it. Next stop Future Industries!" he yelled out as if he were a train conductor.

Sometimes just by being near Bolin I feel like all my worries just leave me. I don't really have to worry about me being Asami Sato CEO and youngest billionaire to Future Industries, and Asami Sato lieutenant and best agent of S.I.R.C. When did I start to question my life? Usually I was fine with doing both because I knew I was doing the right thing, so when…ohh yes of course, when I met Ravaa. I never met an assassin like her, she's like an abnormal. She shared emotions like happiness and sadness, emotions that assassins aren't supposed to show.

"Asami we're here."

"Oh thanks Bolin, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um yea, oh by the way let me know if you get anything and I'll pass it onto the chief."

"Asami you know we have a job to do. We can't go back on it until we get every single one of them. Then Republic City will be safe and we can live normal lives. Ok?" he looked at me expectantly.

So I nodded my head "Ok." And with that he took off and I went into work. I couldn't wait for my mind to be overwhelmed with statistics and more documents that are 90% complaint and 10% actual business.

*3 hours and 30 minutes have passed*

"(Sigh) how much paper work can there be! Come to think of it has there always been this much paper work?" I asked out loud.

"Yup you just never bothered to notice since you were always on you're A game." Said Nel.

"Thanks Nel because that question wasn't rhetorical at all."

"Well actually it wasn't, you were asking out loud so it was left in the air to be answered. I just happened to walk by and thought to settle your thoughts."

Sometimes I wondered why I hired her. Oh right because she's good at her job at keeping my things organized. Plus she's not afraid of my mood swings and sometimes rude behavior. "Nel do I really look bad?"

She turned and looked at me studying my face until she responded "Well it looks noticeable to me, but to others who don't really know you, you still look like the rare beauty they claim that you are." She said honestly.

"Alright thanks Nel, oh and also can you bring me-"

"A tall cappuccino with double shots of espresso."

I smiled "you're the best."

She winked at me "I know, nothing new."

While she is truly the best she can also be a narcissistic asshole. I looked at my clock and noticed that it was already 12:35 p.m. Ravaa should be calling me at this time. I wonder if may be she won't actually make it. That kind of disappointed me. I was actually looking forward to seeing her.

Briiing,Briiing

I looked for the cell that was ringing and pressed the answer button without looking at who it was. Who knows maybe it's her-

"Hey babe"

I was stunned for a moment. It's not her. Why do I feel pain in my chest? Is it something to do with the headache?

"Asami?"

"Oh sorry Iroh I just haven't been feeling my usual self this morning."

"Oh well if you want I could come and pick you up." He suggested.

I would have probably taken him up on his offer, but right now I just didn't feel like seeing him. "No it's ok Iroh I'll be fine. Nel is already brining me my coffee."

"Great? Well then let's not forget about-"

I kind of shut him off in my head because Nel was knocking on my door. 'What' I mouthed to her. She just placed a piece of paper on the glass door so I could read it. 'There's a woman downstairs who's looking for you in a really cool and expensive looking car.' Ravaa. It was her. I immediately grabbed my coat and ended my call with Iroh. "Sorry babe but something really important just came up. Talk to you later love you."

"Ah but Asami, wait-" click the line was disconnected.

"Damn boss this chick must be really important if you would hang up on your boyfriend like that."

"No time to explain Nel. But please don't tell anyone-"

"I know about where you're going or who you're going with. Just go relax and have some fun."

Wow, that went better than I expected. I took the elevator and quickly reached the lobby. I got out of the doors and exited future industries. Was air always this great outside?

BEEP,BEEP

I turned around and that's when I saw her. Of course she had that big smile on her face.

She started waving "Hey 'Sami how's it going!? Hope I'm not late again?"

I just stood there staring at her. What a strange human being I've met indeed. Hmph. "Well I was wondering if maybe you chickened out on me."

"Ha me, no way not when I get to spend time with someone as beautiful and amazing as you."

I blushed and then shook my head "my what a charmer you are."

She smirked at me "it's all part of the gig."

I got in the car and noticed that it looked like a Satomobile but not exactly.

"So you noticed that it's different huh? Well that's because I modified it a little bit."

"Hah a little bit, now that's an understatement. This is a whole remodeling." I was a bit excited to see that someone actually dared to change the Satomobile completely, and to see that it still works is amazing.

"Well I had something's planned today, but there's gonna be a few changes. I hope you like kids." She cringed a little.

I looked at her confused "well yea of course I like kids. But why mention that, what is our part 2 date going to be in an adoption agency?" I teased her, but since she didn't retort back I was beginning to think that that's where our date is going to be. "Ravaa you can't be serious?"

"Ha, ha well actually it's not really an adoption agency, they're not tiny kids that need a stroller and a diaper change."

"As if that makes things better." I said to her.

"(Sigh) look I had no choice a friend of mine desperately asked me to look after his kids today."

"Wait so the part-time babysitting thing is true?"

She then looked at me confused "What you thought I was lying? Why would I lie about that?"

I shrugged "you just didn't look the part. Sorry."

"Hmph talk about not stereotyping huh. Well I guess I can understand but come on, you think if I were to pick up a girl my first line would be 'I'm a part time babysitter, so you wanna go fuck?'"

I looked at her then thought about it and started to laugh "No I guess not."

She shook her head "Well I'm glad I could be some amusement to you."

I laughed at her again "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you it's just funny because that pick up line would suck so bad. So trying to imagine you getting a girl with that while trying to lie is funny."

She laughed a long with me "well it did seem to get you with me, so something must have worked."

"Yea something, maybe I was just a bit ignorant. Or just too drunk." I teased her. When we finally reached the place I was completely shocked because this place was Tenzin's house.

"Ravva!" I heard 3 voices yell out.

"Hey guys hop on in"

When the kids came in I saw the surprised looks on their faces when they saw me. "Uhh hi guys."

"Asami what are you doing here?" asked Ikki.

"Yea we didn't know that you knew Ravaa." Said Jinora.

Then Ravaa looked at me before driving "and how exactly do you know the kids?"

I don't know how to answer that since their dad works for S.I.R.C. So then does that mean he knows that Ravaa is an assassin?

"Asami knows us because she talks to mom a lot and works together with dad. Also she plans on being my future wife." Said Meelo. And thank god for that although the second part isn't true.

Ravva just laughs "Ha,ha,ha, I think I need to watch out before you're taken away."

"Wait so you guys are dating?"

"Yes"

"No" I said. "We're taking things slow first."

"Yea very slow." Ravaa murmered.

I slapped her shoulder playfully and then saw her flinch. That's weird I didn't even slap her that hard. Either way id didn't say anything because the kids were in the car and I didn't want to make things awkward.

* * *

I drove until I reached the park. I did have other plans for Asami, but now with the kids I decided to do a picnic. We all got out and kids ran to pick out a spot. "So how was the office today?" I asked.

"(Sigh) it's been a bit of a struggle. My business partners are becoming difficult to handle and on top of that I've been dealing with a headache. I was supposed to have my cappuccino but then somebody finally decided to drop by…"

"Well if you wanted to have a date with coffee, then I could drive you back."

"Ha,ha very funny of you Ravaa."

We both laughed and then turned to see that the kids were calling us over. Overall we had a pretty good day so far. We played around and made jokes with each other. It was almost as if everything was normal and I didn't have a job as an assassin. Maybe just maybe Asami is the person that I wanted to have a connection with. She just makes me feel at peace, out of all the girls that I've been with none of them have made me feel this comfortable.

I asked 'Sami if she needed to leave to go back to work, but she told me no. She had the whole day off. After we had our fun in the park I took the kids back home and now it was just the two of us.

"So what did you think of date 1 part 2? I was really curious to know.

"Actually it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to turn out."

"Well that's a relief…sooo you want to call it a night and I'll take you home?"

She thought about it for a moment and then surprised me "you know what I'm not interested in calling it a night. How about I take you to a place that's important to me."

"But if it's important to you I don't want to make a mistake." I tend to destroy things that are important to people, it's kind of my job.

But Asami just shrugged "don't worry this place just helps me relax. So what do you say?"

I just shook my head "whatever you say Sato, let's go."

When we reached said important place I was surprised to see that it was a racing track. "What are we doing here?" she only smirked at me in response and nodded her head forward. So I followed her. I don't know who this track belongs too and I honestly don't want to involve Asami in something that could get her a criminal record. "'Sami I don't think we should be trespassing. What if we get caught?" Man I sound like such a pussy. Of course I'm freakin excited to ride a car around a race track.

"Ha,ha,ha don't worry I know the owner personally."

She takes me to get a car and then we're off. We both get competitive and rub steel against steel. I was so close to winning until she comes up from behind and goes full speed ahead, winning our race. Really what a truly amazing woman. I see her get out of her car and take off her helmet, then turning her head left and right making her long black hair move like it has a life of its own. How is it possible that such a simple movement can make me stare as if I was in a daze? Long story short she is super hot.

"Ravaa are you coming out or are you so shocked from your defeat?"

"Yea, yea princess I'm comin out"

"So what do I get?" she asks as we're walking to a shed.

" 'What do you get' what do you mean by that, I don't owe you anything."

We then go inside the little shed and continue our little discussion.

"Don't you know that when one wins a race they get a prize? So come on let's see."

Hmm she wants a prize alright well then what better prize is there, but me. "Alright Asami I'll give you your prize. All you need to do is close your eyes." She looks at me suspiciously. "You want a prize right?"

"(Sigh) alright but if you just run away don't expect me to talk to you again." She warned. Then she closed her eyes.

I walked slowly towards her until I was right in front of her face. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I whispered. I just took a moment to actually stare at Asami. I wanted to engrave her beautiful face in my mind. Her pale skin, long dark eyelashes and those enticing full lips just waiting to be swollen up. I wish I could take more time just to look at her, but I know that she's waiting so I lift up my right hand and bring it up to cradle her cheek. I hear her take a sharp intake of air and chuckle a bit at her nervousness. So I whispered to her, "don't worry I won't hurt you." My left hand wraps around her waist bringing her closer to me. She still has her eyes closed and I wait for a moment just to see if she'll push me away, but that doesn't happen.

So I lifted up my face and met her lips with mine. It was slow at first and I waited for her to respond back. To my surprise she did respond back and she slowly brought her hands up to wrap around my neck.

"Mmm" she moaned.

Things started to get a bit heated as we both needed to breathe. I brought my head to her neck placing small kisses and feeling a burning heat traveling throughout my body. I nipped a lit bit at her neck which brought out another moan.

"Mhmm Ravaa" she breathed out.

I could feel her body giving in and knew I needed to find a place to give her support. So we both started to move and luckily there was a small desk in the shed. I grabbed both of her thighs and lifted her up onto the desk. Her hands brought my face back up for a deep kiss. Her mouth opened up allowing my tongue entrance and it was a battle for dominance. She started taking off my coat and I did the same to her. I brought my hand which was placed on her waist slowly up to grab her breast.

"Ahh"

"You're so beautiful Asami" I whispered out as we were still kissing. "Moan for me more" I said as I take off her shirt and pepper kisses towards her bra. "I want to hear your voice.

"Ah Ravaa st-stop tea-teasing me ahh"

I smiled against her skin and went back up to kiss her already swollen lips "alright Miss Sato" my hand slowly went up to reach behind her back and unclip her bra.

"Asami"

 **Beeeeep! Beeeeep!**

"Wha-" we both break apart trying to catch our breaths. She looks at me and I look at her and we both blush a deep crimson red. I turn away as quickly as possible as I hear the rustling of clothes being put back on.

"This is the police, put your hands up and walk out."

"C-come on w-we need to get out of here." She says as she stammers a bit.

"What why, I thought you knew the owner personally?"

She takes my hand and drags me out towards my car and we quickly get in.

"I do but right now we're not on good terms."

I can hear and see the police sirens and I quickly step on the accelerator and put the car in motion. Great now I need to ditch the cops. My heart is beating-no pounding against my chest and I feel like it's about to pop out. I spare a quick glance at Asami and I can tell she feels the same way.

"Turn left"

"What, but that'll take us on a main road, we want to avoid the cops if you haven't noticed!"

She turns to look at me and I gulp. "Listen I built some of these roads so I know them better than you. Trust me this'll take us to my place."

"(Groan) Aurgh fine alright." I make a hard left with the cops still on my tail and I speed up well past the normal speed limit.

"Alright now take this right and we'll be on a dirt road. The cop cars shouldn't be able to drive on dirt roads like this and so when they spin out of control that's our chance to lose them."

I nodded my head and when the cops did lose control I did just as Asami said to do. We reached her estate and hid in the shadows behind the house. Once again we both tried to catch our breaths and then we both looked at each other in silence. After a few seconds we burst into laughter.

"Ha,ha,ha ohh man that was amazing you should have seen the look on your face when you told me to take a left."

"Ha,ha,ha yea and you should have seen your face when you were driving the whole time. I thought you were going to have a heart attack."

We continued laughing until we slowly calmed down and were once again sitting in silence.

"So umm about what happened in the shed, I'm sorry." I said.

"No you don't have to be sorry I was the one continued it further."

"So does that mean this is over, since I violated the 3 dates rule thing?" I hope not, I don't think I'll ever find someone as perfect and amazing has Asami.

She took a deep breath and then let it out. "Honestly we were both at fault so it's not really a violation…also I don't really regret it. It was nice and…warm."

I looked at her wide eyes and couldn't believe that I still had a chance with her. "Warm huh." I said and then she turned to look at me. I smiled back at her "yea I felt it too. It was comforting and a little bit chaotic, but it was nice."

She smiled back at me and then looked out the window to her house. "Well thanks for dropping me off. I'll see you again?"

"Definitely."

She leans back towards me and gives me a chaste kiss on my lips. "Goodnight Ravaa. Don't get caught by the police."

She left the car and all I could do was stare. Even if we kissed a lot in the shed for some reason this last kiss was the best out of all of them. I saw as she closed the door but not without giving me one final wave and then she was gone.

"….Aaaaaalright!" I fist bumped in my car.

This was a really great night.

* * *

A/N: Soooo this was like a really long chapter 7,133 words not including the author's note. I don't really know if I'll be able to write another chapter of this length. Hopefully I can because there are a lot of ideas running in my head, but I know I got to keep the plot straight and understandable. So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews they are a great support and motivation to continue to get chapters out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Under Pressure

* * *

It was a new day today. I don't think I've ever had such a good night sleep. Today Bolin won't be driving me to Future Industries because he's busy trying to plan out Opal's and his two year anniversary. I'm kind of jealous that they have such a wonderful relationship. It's not every day that you celebrate two years of being together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

I get in my car and begin to think about Ravaa and what we almost did last night. "Oh my God we both almost had sex. And in a little shed no less." I say to myself. I blush as I think about how she lifted me onto the little desk. Her arms were so muscular, not too buff but also not too skinny. Although now that I think about it I did notice that she had a white wrap around her shoulder. I remember that when I slapped her arm she flinched. That definitely isn't just some accident, considering she's an assassin.

Briiing, Briiiing

I see it's my S.I.R.C. phone and pick it up. I know from past experience that I shouldn't expect it to be the person I think it is, so I just answer normally.

"Yes this is Sato."

"Lieutenant, I need you to come down to the office now." Ordered the Chief.

"W-what, but chief I'm heading to Future Industries right now. I can't just walk out a full day on my company." I tried to convince her.

"It didn't seem like you had a problem with doing it yesterday."

I stopped my car immediately. How in the world does she know about that? I couldn't grasp it; I already know that S.I.R.C. has connections all over. But I'd never thought that they would spy on me. Wait. Are they really watching me? What if they got Bolin to report to them and now I can't trust him? My mind was going haywire. I couldn't get my thoughts together.

"Lieutenant…Asami"

"Ah! Oh yea, sorry chief."

"Don't 'sorry' me just get your butt in here. Also don't get distracted." She scolded me through the phone.

I give in and tell her alright. (Sigh) just to think last night was amazing and now my day may be going downhill. I see that I was right near Future Industries and I already feel my energy draining. I pick up my cell and dial the number that will connect me to my assistant.

"Hello this is Miss Sato's office. What can I do for you?"

"Nel it's me."

"Miss Sato? Why are you calling me, you're supposed to be here in your office." She said slightly yelling.

"Yes I know Nel, but something really important just came up and I don't know when I'll be able to come back."

"Something important?! Do you mean that chick that came to pick you up yesterday?"

"No Nel not her. It's –it's a family thing that suddenly came up. So do you think you can cover for me?" I begged her and when she was still silent I knew what she wanted me to do. "Alright Nel, what about if you do this for me, I give you a ticket to get into Kwong's Cuisine."

"Hmmmm make it two tickets and you got a deal."

"Hmph you strike a hard bargain…alright you got it." I heard a low 'yes' and smiled as I knew she became excited.

"Well Sato hope you have a good time with the family stuff and it was good doing business with you."

I laughed "Sure, good doing business with you too."

I hung up then made my way to S.I.R.C. head quarters. Once I reached it I got good mornings from everyone and one subordinate gave me coffee that was spot on. I see Beifong's room and knock on her door.

"Come in" said a gruff voice.

I peak my head through the door "hey Chief." She lifted her head and then stared at me.

"Didn't I say come in? What are you waiting for?"

"Oh right, my bad." I walk in and sit down in a chair in front of her. She goes back to looking at her computer and typing. Isn't she going to say something! She called me over here to discuss things about yesterday, and now I'm just supposed to sit here. No way, I have things that need to be done and I can't let her or S.I.R.C. get in the way. So I slammed my hands on the desk and stood up. "Alright so what's the deal Chief?! I come all the way here-"

"Quiet down. I was only finishing up some work so sit back down."

I paused and couldn't get a word out of my mouth. She can always be so unpredictable and confusing. Even though I've known her for so many years.

"Aright Asami, I think you know why you're here."

"Um ye-"

"Yes well if you don't then I'll tell you. Last night you were with the assassin and I also know that you helped her escape from the authorities."

I don't even know how she got that type of information. "Yes I was out with Ravaa last night, and yes I did help her escape from the cops."

"I see…Ravaa." She said as if her mind was wandering.

"Look chief, I had to get her away from the cops if we wanted to get more information. Besides how in the world did you know where I was?"

"Asami we've known each other for years. But when you say to gain more information… I just honestly can't believe you. After three days you haven't given us a single piece of information. Also, I knew about that part because I had a secret informant."

I couldn't believe it she actually got someone to spy on me. Does this mean she also knows what happened in the shed? "(sigh) I-I know Lin. Look it's just things have been a bit complicated with getting the proper info. We-I have yet to establish a proper relationship with her so asking questions about assassins is going to be suspicious." It wasn't a complete lie. Ravaa has already told me what she does and a little about her true past, but still…

"Do you at least have something to go on?"

"Um, yea I slapped her shoulder lightly at some point and she flinched as if it hurt her a lot. Maybe she got stabbed or shot…"

"While going out to complete a mission as an assassin." Suspected Beifong.

"Maybe, but you can't just speculate-"

"Are you trying to defend her lieutenant?" she questioned me and then looked straight into my eyes. She's well known for figuring out if people are lying based off of just looking at their faces.

"No I'm not. I just like to be accurate." Luckily for me I trained myself to be an excellent liar.

"Hmm very well. We have a deadline to actually complete this Asami."

She switched back to using my name. Guess we're on smooth waters for now. "Since when did we have a deadline?"

The chief raised her hand to rub her head. "(Sigh) the higher up sent me a message and wants the Red Lotus out of commission in two weeks."

"What?! Two weeks, but that's impossible nobody can get that close to the Red Lotus so fast." I was shocked at how our glorious founder would think that could be possible.

"Well that's why we have you Asami, you're the best of the best and the higher up believes in you. Just like I do kid." She only calls me that when she becomes emotional.

"Don't get soft on me chief." I smiled back.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes a little bit. It's probably some dust. "Yea yea I know…" Listen Asami I know their rules are you aren't supposed to get attached to cases like these. Heck I even have to enforce it, but between you and me, I really want to catch these assholes. Not only for endangering Republic City, but also for what they did to your family. To your mother."

Great, she brought that up. (Sigh) I feel like now I'm being pressured to take them down. But everyone is counting on me, Chief, Bolin, Republic City and my family. I look at Lin and give her a determined look.

"I know chief, we're gonna get them. I promise."

She nods her head and I know that she believes me.

"Yea kid, and I won't send someone out to spy on you."

I gave her my thanks and we both hugged which was rare. We tend to keep things to business level. I waved goodbye and was on my way back to Future Industries.

* * *

"I don't like lying to her"

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen to her. All we both want is for the eradication of the Red Lotus."

* * *

I came back to Future Industries and saw that Nel looked a bit worried.

"What's wrong? Did something happen when I was gone?"

She shook her head "no nothing that deals with the business. But it does have something to do with you and I'm not so sure that specific thing...person is happy."

Person? I just nod my head and when I walked into my office I didn't expect to see him.

"Asami, I was wondering when you'll be coming back. Usually you show up in your office at 9'oclock, it's 11. So what was the hold up?"

"Iroh, what are you doing here? I didn't expect you to come."

"Yea well I wouldn't have if you had stuck to our plans for last night."

What is he…"Oh no last night. It was supposed to be our date night."

He nodded his head and sat in a chair. He gestured towards me to sit in my chair. "Yes it was supposed to be our night. But of course that didn't happen. So back to my original question, what was the hold up?" He stared at me with a questioning gaze.

"Iroh look I'm sorry." I seem to be saying sorry a lot today. "I guess I was just a bit tired from work-"

He slammed a hand on my desk "don't lie to me! I went to your house last night around 10p.m. when you didn't show up and your butler said that you were out. He didn't know where you went though. So please stop lying to me." He looked at me straight in the eyes "just tell me the truth."

I can't believe that I forgot about our date. On top of that Ravaa and I almost had sex in a shed! It was obvious over our phone call that Iroh expected the same thing last night. (Sigh) no, I don't know what to do. I can't tell him about S.I.R.C. now, not when he can blow my cover. So…I guess I just need to continue my white lies.

"Alright, alright I'll tell the truth. Last night I went out to the race track, well Varrick's race track to be exact to clear my head. I was just so stressed out and so I thought that I could calm down by driving."

"And that's the honest truth?"

"Yes I promise"

We both stayed silent for a moment until he closed his eyes and sighed. "Well alright then. I just wanted to be sure. You know I wish that you would talk to me about things that are bothering you." His voice was low and uncertain.

"Iroh-"

"Asami I want you to come with me tonight to a ball."

"A ball?"

"Well it's for the military. We're having an annual celebration. So I want you to join me."

"(Sigh) Iroh you know how I feel about the military. They're always pestering me about building more mecha suits."

He moved to the edge of his seat and reach for both of my hands. "Trust me Asami, I won't let them bother you. You'll be standing next to me the entire time."

"So what I'm just your trophy. An object to show off to your military buddies?!" Wow I didn't even know I could get this upset with Iroh. I don't even know where that thought came from.

Iroh broke the connection of our hands and not only looked, but sounded frustrated. "Jesus Asami what are you even saying?! How can you possibly believe that I would treat you that way?! I love you for crying out loud…and honestly I'm starting to wonder if you feel the same about me."

Oh no, how in the world did we get to this point? We've never had a heated discussion like this one, and he doubts my feelings for him. We've been together for a year and we always balanced each other so of course I should still love him…right?

Iroh shook his head "well I guess from your silence you're not exactly sure. I'll give you some time to think." He stood up and began walking towards the door.

No. I can't lose him too. "Wait!" I yelled out. He stopped and I grabbed him by the collar and whispered quickly "I don't need to think" and smashed our lips together. He reacted quickly and wrapped his toned arms around my waist. I thought to myself this isn't enough and pushed my tongue forward into his mouth. I heard him groan and I desperately wrapped my arms around his neck. Making sure to press my body up against him. So as I was in the mind set of kissing I knew that we needed breath, so we both separated. We were panting heavily trying to catch our breaths.

"(Huff) w-wow (Huff). That…was a bit unexpected."

I laughed a little "yea well I didn't want to end our conversation on a bad note. Besides it'd be awkward when we get to the ball and then don't end up talking to each other."

His eyes widened "So then you'll come? That's wonderful, thanks babe. Oh and I'm sorry about what I said before, I went a bit too far, sorry." He kissed me on my cheek again. "Love you" he said and then he was gone.

I slowly walked back to my desk and sat in my chair. I don't know what to do. For the first time since I was a child I'm at a complete lost. "…felt nothing. When we kissed I didn't feel anything, no spark like when we first kissed. How can this be?" I kept on thinking hard about it until one memory came up. The memory of Ravaa and I and what we did in that shed. Suddenly a thought came into my head and I didn't want it to be true."

"Could I be falling in love with an assassin?"

* * *

"Korra!"

(Sigh) can't some people in this family get some sleep. Is that really too much to ask?

"I'm still waiting!"

"Ugh fine!" I groaned. That woman one of these days is going to see that it's not good to wake me up in the middle of my sleep. So I walk downstairs to the kitchen and see mom working with Aunt Ming on breakfast. "What's the point of waking me up this early? The morning is evil."

P'li I looked at me and just shook her head as if I'm not even worth answering. Aunt Ming takes that role. "The reason we woke you up early is because we have to discuss the plans for how things are going to go down tonight. Also we have to get supplies ready too. So stop complaining since it's also your fault for coming home late, now eat your breakfast." She pointed at the plate on the breakfast bar.

"Mmmm" I reply. Once I sit down that's when mom talks to me.

"You know you've been talking about this girl for a long time, but you never told us her name or even how your first and 2nd date went."

That's when dad and Ghazan walked in and sat in the small little circular table in the corner. "Yea, you know I want to know who she is too." Said dad.

"Yea and also how did your second date go?" Asked Ghazan.

I choked on my eggs a bit. Since when did it matter to them who I saw? I looked upfrom my plate and saw that all their eyes were on me. (Sigh) guess it's time to spill the beans. "Alright fine if you really want to know about my privacy-"

"Actually we don't have any time right now, come we have things to discuss." Said Zaheer.

Things in the room became awkward, but nobody said anything and just followed what he said. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Guess you dodged a bullet there if you're that scared of telling us who she is."

I turned around. "Dad" when did he get behind me? "I'm not scared…well not completely, but I just want you guys to know who she is when you meet her and when I'm ready for you to see her." I smiled at him.

He gave me a little smirk "well she must really be someone special if just trying to say her name makes you scared." He said. But then he gave me a frown. "Korra. I don't want you to feel angry when you hear this, but I don't think she can be a part of this family."

"What?! Why not?"

"You know why. We're assassins, we hunt people down for a living. Others out there consider us to be criminals."

I stood up "That may be true, but I know she's different. I can tell dad. All you need to do is give her a chance."

He looked like he was thinking for a bit "perhaps you are right. But I fear that you will have to choose."

"Choose what dad?"

"A choice of whether you want to stay with us and live the life of an assassin or…to leave and live the rest of your life peacefully without the hassle of being an assassin."

I'm confused, me leaving the life of an assassin behind. What would that even mean? Does he mean to choose between them and Asami? I could only look at him because I had no idea on how to respond to that. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Dad-"

"Come lets go start the meeting. I'm sure the others have been waiting." He said and then walked away.

I could only stare at his figure walking away from me. I still had what he said stuck in my mind. I mean it's a ridiculous idea. While, yea I do have some feelings for Asami, these guys…these guys have been with me since childhood. I can't even imagine what my life would be without them. I've always looked to them for guidance. They're my family and there's no way that I would ever betray them. With that train of thought in my head I went to the living room and paid attention to what dad was saying.

"So as you all know, tonight is the night when the military is holding its ceremony. This ceremony is a mockery to innocent lives that have died by their wars. Innocent lives like our brothers and sisters stationed in the fire nation and earth kingdom."

"Yea" we all said in unison.

Zaheer smiled "well then tonight isn't going to be theirs, it's going to be ours. The celebration is going to take place in the Presidential building."

"The presidential building. That's gonna be loaded with tons of security."

"You're right Ghazan, but that's why due to our inside source I've acquired V.I.P. access to this gala."

"Huh, you never cease to amaze us Zaheer."

"Yes well I do what I can Ming"

"So what happens when we get in?" Asked P'Li

"One of us looks for our target. That target will be the Queen of the Earth Kingdom and the son of the fire lord General Iroh."

Those two are top national leaders. Killing the Earth Queen won't only cause massive chaos in the Earth Kingdom, but it will also stop trade with the United Republic. "But wait why kill the general and not the fire lord?" I asked.

"Because the fire lord won't be attending, but don't worry we'll have our chance and get rid of her too."

"Because the fire lord won't be attending, but don't worry we'll have our chance and get rid of her too. All the world leaders must perish. We'll place bombs all around the area and while we're doing that you Korra will take out the targets."

"Wait. Really you want me to do it?"

"Yes. I trust you, besides you've only been taking down small fry's, consider this another test. An advancement into your role of leadership. So what do you say?"

"Heck yea I'll do it! This is amazing I promise I won't let you down father." I can't believe he's trusting me to take down a world leader and a general.

He smiled at me "I know you'll do us proud."

I only call him father when I'm giving him my utmost respect. Someone pats my shoulder and I see that it's Ghazan. I smile at him and he gives me a thumbs up.

"Alright then so you Ghazan will be positioned here, P'li here, Ming Hua over here and I'll be getting into the president's office. Korra just mingle with the crowd, but make sure not to get to comfortable in the area, especially with the alcohol. I want the execution to be clear in front of the crowd, but make sure you're not spotted."

I saluted him "Yes sir."

The others laughed and he smirked. "Good. Well now that we've made everything clear let's make the necessary arrangements."

As everyone else leaves I feel like calling Asami and asking how she is, but from what happened last night I think it would be best if we met face to face. So I dismiss the thought and begin to walk out of the house to look for my suit until dad comes out.

"Oh Korra I forgot the gala is a masquerade party. So pick up masks for all of us."

I paused and then let out a giant sigh "I hate masquerade parties!" I know that's rich coming from someone who dresses up in a "costume" every night taking down people. I call up Mako and he comes to pick me up and take me to our designer. "Thanks for picking me up"

He shrugged "don't worry about it. We're partners so we look out for each other. So how's this mission gonna go down?"

"Well I'm gonna be taking out some important people. I'm excited for this honestly. He's never given me something this important. I don't want to fuck this up."

He looked at me sympathetically "hey don't sweat it. You have skill plus all the other missions he gave you, you completed them 100%. But anyways you'll do fine…I also need to tell you something."

I looked at him "What?"

"Huh alright you remember two nights ago when you kicked Amon out of the group?"

I laughed "Of course I remember. It's probably one of my best decisions as a future leader."

"Yea well I remember when he was talking about Asami and I just couldn't get it out of my head."

"Yea I know that some of the things he said about her were pretty crazy."

"Right, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"(Sigh) well then spit it out Mako I don't have all day, I need to get ready for tonight's mission."

He stopped the car right out front of the store. "Korra I'm saying that it's a bit strange don't you think? A CEO of a huge corporation comes into one of our clubs. A club for criminals. And then she suddenly comes up to you a Red Lotus assassin and wants to get to know you."

"Ohh Mako not you too! What is the matter with you guys and trying to judge Asami. You guys don't ever know her. What have you done any research about her? You think she's a secret cop or a spy?!" I ask in sarcasm. I've never had any issue with other girls, why should she be different?

"(Sigh) I knew this would annoy you, but it's also part of my job to not get you caught. And as a matter in fact I have done some research. Her father is in prison or better yet a mental hospital and you know who her father is…Hiroshi Sato."

"So of course everyone knows who her father is. But what does he have to do about-you know what I don't want to know." I said as I stepped out the car.

"Korra wait you need to hear about this. This thing that you have with her you need to end it."

"That's enough Mako." I said as I walked away from the car.

"She can destroy your family Korra!"

I ignored him and walked into the store. I can't believe him, my best friend. He's supposed to have my back. He's supposed to agree with me about everything. He's supposed to be on my side. Ugh it's like everyone is against Asami and I. First Amon, my family and now Mako. Man I just want to get through one day without any problems. So instead I just decided to forget about my problems and focus on the one thing on my mind right now. The mission. The dresser came over to me and I spent about 2 hours over there picking out my mask and taking measurements. (Sigh) let's hope tonight has no flaws.

* * *

Iroh told me last minute that it was a masquerade party. Goodness can't this party be peaceful? I wore a long black dress with a slit reaching up just the middle of my thigh and there's a low cut that shows a modest amount of cleavage. Even though I don't like this party as a CEO of a major company it's important to always look your best. I walk over to my little table with all my make up to finish getting ready. I hear my S.I.R.C. phone vibrate and saw that I got a text. It was from Ravaa, what is she doing texting me?

'Hey just wanted to let you know that I'm missing you a lot right now'

I laughed a bit because she actually sent me a photo of her pouting. Sometimes she can act like a dork. But it's sweet. I couldn't help but text her back. 'Thanks you're so sweet and by the way I'm missing you too.' I put down the phone and continue to put on my makeup. What I saw in the mirror kind of frightened me. I had a huge smile on my face. Was this just because I got a text from her?

"Ugh! Get a grip 'Sami you won't even see her tonight."

Everything was ready and Iroh came to pick me up. His reaction was priceless.

"Hon, don't you think you should cover up a little. Not that you don't look beautiful, but I don't really appreciate others staring at you like a piece of meat."

He can be really considerate at times, "thanks hon, but I think I'll be fine, besides I have you don't I? Do you honestly think someone will mess with you?"

"Ha,ha,ha no I think not. You always make such good points Miss Sato."

I smiled back at him "well that's what makes me a good business woman General Iroh."

We reached the gala and when we walked in I have to say I was a bit impressed. It was a lavish style and you could see the difference in nations from the clothes people were wearing. There are only a few people that I actually know, and usually we only talk about business. There were people dancing around and eating, so Iroh brought me to meet the Earth Queen and other officials.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty." I say as I curtsy.

"This is my date you majesty. She is also the owner of future industries."

She looked over me again and then her eyes turned into a glare. "Ahh so you're the one who overpriced the airships. What in the world would make you price such a thing in that range? I would lose a lot of money, so perhaps a discussion of a different price just between you and me is in order hmmm?"

"Well that's because Future Industries prides themselves into using quality metal to build dependable airships. Unlike our competitors that you buy from. The amount of money we ask for is fair and reasonable. So pardon me you majesty when I say that if you're not willing to pay for my product because you don't want to lose money then don't try to negotiate with me at all. By the way you have enough money to share with you citizens to provide them a better life as Queen, but selfishness is befitting for a person of your…standards." I walked away leaving the queen speechless.

"Asami hold on!" Iroh came up to me. "What happened back there? That was the Earth Queen, you shouldn't have talked to her like that."

I huffed in annoyance. "Then she shouldn't have trashed talk my company. Besides it doesn't look like she'll file a report about me."

He sighed "honestly, you are one scary woman. Well that is one of the reasons that I love you." He stuck his hand out for me to grab "let's go dance shall we?"

I was glad that he didn't try to get me to apologize to her. She's such a snob anyways. We danced across the ballroom and for a moment it seemed as if nothing ever happened. Iroh and I were still in love and my life was calm, just waiting for when we would finally settle down. Of course that kind of thinking is in the past. My relationship with Iroh is strained even though he's acting as if everything is fine. My life is becoming hectic mostly with S.I.R.C. and now I need to worry about me being watched. Great. Well at least everything right now seems normal.

"Excuse me sir but do you mind if I cut in and have a dance with her?"

We both stopped dancing and looked to see who interrupted us. It was a man-no a woman dressed in men's clothing, why would she be dressed like that? Although I wouldn't really complain much because it looks really good on her. Did I really just say think that?

Iroh of course is a kind soul so he doesn't realize that he is actually a she. "Of course, but make sure to keep the hands above waist level." He joked even though it there was some seriousness to it.

Apparently the woman knew that he meant both "well of course General, miss Sato will be in good hands sir." She saluted him.

He seemed to loosen up to her more "ha, ha good man. Glad to know she can have someone to look after her soldier. Now keep her company while I go congratulate some of the other officials." He gave me a kiss on my cheek "Don't worry I'll be back to finish up our dance. This kid seems to be a good soldier, but if anything happens you come straight to me ok?"

I nodded my head "yea I know Iroh. Go on and talk about your crazy stories to your army friends." I shooed him off.

He laughed and walked off. I watched him leave.

"Ahem, I hope that you don't feel like I've interrupted something?"

I looked at the woman "no, but do you mind telling me why a woman came dressed up as a man to a gala like this?"

She chuckled and it feels similar. She walked up to me and placed her hand on my waist although a bit lower than what was accepted. So I adjusted it with a little pinch.

"Ouch, that's kind of rude don't you think?"

"It's rude to place your hands like that on a lady just after you've been warned."

"Oh come on he's already gone, so it's not like he's gonna see and everyone else is distracted."

Unbelievable she's really cocky. I wish I could see who it is behind this mask and give them a piece of my mind.

"Hey don't look so glum princess you're with me now so you should be smiling. Besides you look very beautiful tonight. It really is a treasure to see you like this, I'm glad I came."

I blushed at her compliment even though Iroh said the same thing when he was the first one to see me like this. And that little nickname, princess. Only one person has called me that ever. I look at my strangers face and see some similarities. Obviously she's a woman, she's slightly shorter than me, even though her hair is tied up its noticeable that it's short and what makes it even more obvious are those eyes. Blue eyes that when you look at it makes it seem like you're in the ocean, and you just can't help but be captivated by those charming eyes.

"Honestly, you almost made me slap you, Ravaa." I saw her eyes light up.

"Yea well I just couldn't help teasing you 'Sami."

I don't know what but whenever she says that nickname it makes my heart flutter. We stare at each other for a while and then suddenly she leans up and kisses me. It was shocking and anyone could see us, but the thing is, is that I kissed her back.

Oh no.

* * *

A/N: So here is chapter 8. Another long chapter, and my brain is fried at the moment. I wanted to add some more details to this chapter cause as you all know something big is going down tonight. Of course the thought of typing and staring at a screen for more than 2 hours caused me a headache. I know it's been 28 days since the last update until now. School has already been starting so updates aren't going to be as often, but I think if I keep on typing up large chapters like these then maybe it's worth the wait. Good news though I'm honestly not happy ending this chapter the way I did so next chapter is already in progress to be written and hopefully during weekends I'll be able to type and upload. Have a wonderful day all you. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** : I Want To Know

* * *

I walked alone so that others wouldn't get suspicious. The first thing I did of course was to grab a cup of wine. It was a mixture of sweet and bitter, a difficult pair to combine.

Pzzz,Pzzzz "Korra how are you in your position?"

I made sure to be in the shadows so that no one would see me talking "I'm good so far. I have eyes on the Queen and it looks like she's in a heated discussion with some woman. I need to get closer to get a better look."

"Do you see the general too?"

I squinted and I noticed him and something else. "Yes I have eyes on the general. I'm going to make some small contact." I say as I see the woman storm off along with the general following after her. "You guys also keep me updated on how you're doing. If you need back up then I'm there." I know that they're professionals, but they're still my family.

"Yea thanks, Zaheer out."

I took in a deep breath "well just standing around here isn't going to do anything." I see that the general is dancing with that woman, so what better entertainment is there than to interrupt…

I see how he looks at her and it makes my blood boil. I thought about what almost transpired in the shed and every time I think about it I wish that we weren't interrupted. I walk right up to the pair and tap the General's shoulder. "Pardon me, but can I step in?"

They both looked at me and I can't tell what the woman is thinking because we're all wearing masks. The general tells me to keep my hands above the waist and sort of makes a threat. I don't falter and make a joke to show that I'm friendly. He just assumes that I'm a soldier which isn't that bad of a disguise. So now it's just me and her.

She ends up figuring out that I'm the one behind the mask. I'm surprised that she could recognize me even though I was wearing a mask and even more shocked that she doesn't even question why I'm here. I guess she's just happy to see me, so I kissed her. I know really fast move, but after all the things that have been said about her it was just sooo good to see her. Plus I know she misses me since she responded to my text. She looks marvelous in the black long dress that's hugs her curves and that slit that shows her creamy white legs. She was like an angel disguised as the devil. She keeps kissing me back, but only for a few seconds sadly. She tore away from me and started to look around to see if anyone caught us while asking many questions. It's like she's embarrassed to be seen with me. Guess I was wrong before.

"Oh my God Ravaa what are you doing here?!"

I walked off the dance floor, but Asami pulled me back "Oh no if you leave the dance floor then Iroh will come back. Besides you only agreed to dance."

(Sigh) Sometimes she's one tough woman. We continue on dancing and I "explain" why I'm here. "Well a friend of mine was able to get us tickets so I was thinking why not? It's a free party with free food. Everything so far has been great, but I never expected you to be here. Wanna tell me what that's about?" She was fidgeting a little. Strange.

"Actually I came due to business. Many of these military commanders always want to speak to me about making mecha suits and more weapons." She let out a big sigh "my father first created this business because of the Satomobiles, to create a new transportation and innovate the new age. I want to focus on that part of his dream."

I know how she feels about following a fathers dream, but there's still something which I thought was obvious that she's missing to point out. "I know what you mean 'Sami but I think we both know what I want to know. Why does it seem like you and the general are a lot closer than what it seems?" We stopped dancing completely and just stood to the side. Her eyes were looking straight into mine and honestly I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"(Sigh) alright I get it. Look Iroh and I we're close friends…"

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Ok maybe not close friends, but listen Ravaa I care about you and I only just realized that yesterday-"

"Who is he to you Asmai?" I aksed her and deep down I think I already know the answer.

"He's my-"

"Ah there's my girl. I was wondering where you went! So how was the company?"

The general came up to Asami and placed his hand around her waist. That brought her body closer to him and that made it obvious what their relationship was. Great, so the girl that I was trying to make a commitment to and date is actually dating my target…Fuck. I have my poker face on and only focus on the hand around her waist that is by the way really close to her breast. God dammit, can't I just kill him now?! I see that she knows where my gaze is, but then her eyes lower to stare at the floor.

"Actually General, I've never meet someone who was light on their feet. She must be full of secrets. I think **you** may have found yourself a keeper."

The general just laughed and still no reaction from Asami. So then she's just going to ignore me now? I guess you really can't know someone in just a couple of days.

"Oh gosh I almost forgot! Asami dear, come we need to be on the stage so I can deliver my speech. Oh it was nice to meet you soldier, just to let you know you're doing a great service to our nation and the world."

I smiled and watched how they both walked away. She didn't even look back. "You have no idea **general, tonight I will make history all around the world."**

* * *

As I walked away from her I couldn't help but feel like a huge coward. Me the so called best agent of S.I.R.C. avoiding eye contact with a known assassin no less. I would be fired right now if the chief could see me now. These feelings that are surfacing for her, they're too dangerous. There's no way that a relationship could work, not with her being an assassin. I hear Iroh going on and on about something that he of course considers important. It's amazing how before I never thought of him as annoying, but now he's just a nuisance. I still love him because of all that we've been through but I'm not in love with him anymore.

We reach the top of the stage and I see that the Earth Queen is still upset about our former discussion. I stand on the side as Iroh walks up to the microphone to give a speech, the Earth Queen right by his side.

"Good evening everyone I'm guessing the party is that good since almost everyone was at the buffet." People started to laugh at his joke. "Ahh that's good. Well I do want to thank you all for coming. While this event was meant to thank and welcome the soldiers that fought for the four nations it is also thanks to our sponsors. Like the Earth Queen who is one of our greatest contributors." Everyone gave a round of applause. "Yes, but before I let her say a few words I think this is a good moment to ask someone a question."

He turned to me, stuck his hand out so that I could grab it. Why would he bring me out onto the stage?

"Asami Sato we've known each other as friends and then we started dating for a year. I realize now after much thought that I can't get you out of my mind whenever I'm out at sea. And when I comeback I don't ever want to leave you."

Everybody in the room went "Awww". Psh please.

"Iroh-" I started but I choked on my words when I saw him go down on one knee. No. He can't be doing what I think he's doing.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, Asami Sato will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Everything froze at that point. Time just seemed to stop because everything that just happened in a few seconds felt like a dream. Me marry Iroh?! I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it before, but recently since we've been in a heated discussion one day after another. You would think that a marriage proposal wouldn't be coming. Of course I also thought about Ravaa. I may have just risked the entire mission…alright I know what I need to do.

"Iroh" I started but then something caught the corner of my eyes and I turned my head slightly. I saw a glint of something shiny. That's-oh no! "Watch out!" I moved to push him out the way, but the bullet went into his shoulder then came out and to my horror shot into the Earth Queen. It was like everything went slow motion. I could hear the people yelling and screaming. The police was trying to get everyone out while also looking for the shooter. The Earth Queens clothes were soaked in blood. Iroh, Iroh was on the ground holding his shoulder, but he was calling out to me. I couldn't pay attention as my eyes were searching for someone in particular, and I found her. Ravaa was standing still and looked like she was talking to someone. Our eyes made contact and it was like she was trying to communicate with me. Then she ran and what did I do? The thing I was trained to do, go after an assassin who killed and injured innocent people. It was at least a minute chase but to me it felt endless. She had nowhere to go as there was only a window in front of her. As I finally caught up to her, my hair was a total mess, at some point I guess my heels were off so I could run faster and I finally tore my mask off. It was a good 3 minutes of silence until she turned around to face me.

"'Sami, what are you doing following me? Aren't you supposed to be with the General?"

She didn't say that nickname with the same teasing voice she uses. I caught my breath and thought about my answer. It's true why would I run after her when she doesn't even know that I know she's an assassin. "I ran after you because I saw that you were just standing there, plus I'm sure that you already know that he proposed to me so…"

"So you two are a thing. Which makes me question why did you pursue me? Looks like your hubby got shot you should be with him."

"Look I know things are complicated right now, but I want you to know that, that I'm growing feelings for you. I'll be honest I never expected to fall in love with you, but I guess after spending time with you for a couple of days things changed. You made me feels as though I didn't have to live up to people's expectations. Not with being the CEO of Future Industries and with working in S.I- I mean just you know being the young rich girl. So please just listen to all that I have to sa-"

"Say, it didn't seem like you had anything to say when we were talking before. What if your lover didn't propose to you, would you still want to talk to me afterwards? I don't think so."

"Ravaa please." Should I just break character and arrest her? But I don't have any evidence and then she would just walk away which will make me a target. We both just stood there one who is angered at the thought of being played and the other is confused about which action to take. As we both stayed silent there were voices that were coming closer.

"Miss Sato! Miss Sato where are you?"

I don't respond, but Ravaa does.

"She's over here!" She said as her eyes narrowed.

It made me uncomfortable to see that the once beautiful blue eyes that lit up are now filled with distrust.

"Ahh Miss Sato, thank goodness we found you."

It was three men that surrounded me and I turned to face the one that was speaking. "Oh Miss Sato you shouldn't run off."

"Who sent you?"

"General Iroh ma'am. He insisted that he wasn't going to leave the building until you were brought out."

I sighed internally and knew just how stubborn Iroh could be. "Alright but first I need to tell my friend about where we're going."

The three guys looked at me strangely. "What friend miss? There's nobody here."

"What" I immediately turned around and saw that the window was open. She got away. (Sigh) tonight did not go as planned.

* * *

I saw that she was pretty busy with the guys who surrounded her. So I took that as my chance to leave. What just happened I couldn't believe it. It all just happened so fast.

BRIIING, BRIIING

It was Zaheer calling. "yea hello."

"Korra…"

I was nervous. Just what would he say? Would I disappoint him?

"Korra I am… so proud of you. Even if you didn't kill the general you managed to fatally wound him, and killed the Earth Queen. You know what the best part is? It's that you executed it all in just one shot." He was praising me too much.

"But Zaheer-"

"it reminded me of my first big mission. To be honest I also missed one of my targets too." He spoke softly.

My body froze as he told me that. So I just nodded my head even if he couldn't see me. "Mmm thanks for sharing that dad. By the way did you guys get out ok?"

"yes we did. I found all the documents that I needed so all in all this is a win tonight. Good job on the timing too. Now come back home so we can celebrate." He hung up and I just stood in an ally get soaked by the rain. How am I supposed to confront them if I never took the shot. Of course I was furious when Iroh proposed to Asami, but I didn't even prepare my gun when that was happening. I do know that the shooter was near me from hearing where the shot came from. I also saw the figure running away and chased them, but then they vanished from my sight. So that's when Asami met me. Ugh this is so complicated! I can't bear to face my family. I can't lie to them again it just wouldn't be right, but on the other hand dad just shared with me something important about his past. I was always told that he never missed a shot. That's what made him dangerous but also our leader. Everyone gave him respect and that is always something that I admired about him.

I took a moment to think about everything and I finally realized something's needed to be answered. So I made a call to the person I knew could open up my eyes. "Hey…yea everything is alright but I need you to come pick me up." I hung up and waited. It was only 5min. afterwards that a car pulled up. I got in and waited until he spoke.

"…so you wanna talk about it?"

I lifted my head and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I want you to tell me everything you have about her. And leave nothing out."

He looked at me, his eyes never revealing what he was thinking or feeling. "alright" he nodded. "I'll tell you everything, but I warn you to be prepared for what you might find out."

I nodded back at him. "I'm not scared Mako, I want fucking answers."

He nodded his head once again and began to drive towards his apartment. Meanwhile I texted Zaheer letting him know that I won't be able to come home at the moment, since Mako picked me up. I knew that he would be alright with it because of my "good deed." We reached the apartment and I was feeling a bit agitated.

"hey you can just sit down on the couch. Do you want anything to drink?"

"yea a nice cold beer and a towel."

He came back in and handed me a towel and…"what is this?"

"well I want you to be in the right state of mind and drinking alcohol isn't the right way to go. Besides I don't know how much you had to drink at that party."

I was a bit frustrated with him but I knew that he was right. "So are we gonna talk about this thing or what?"

"yea we are. I just want you to make me a promise though that you won't do anything reckless after I tell you the truth. Ok?"

I sighed internally, he always needs to activate his maternal instincts with me. "yea alright."

He smiled a little "good so then let's get started." He pulled out multiple folders and pulled out a large white board with many photos and strings. Glad to see he was keeping busy

"so then the billion dollar question, who is she?"

"…she's an agent Korra."

"wait what? What the hell do you mean she's an agent?!"

"I told you before just how do you think she got into the club? Huh?"

"But she told me that someone of her standards could get into that club because she has money."

Mako shook his head. "No, listen her father was in some deep shit with the assassin business. Her mother was killed by them and her father is in prison a.k.a. mental facility."

"I know that she told me that part."

"Ok well it just so happens that Hiroshi Sato was working with Zaheer and man did he mess with the wrong guy."

"What did he do?"

"Hiroshi was making mecha suits and electricity gloves for the organization. It said here in a file that I got that the mecha suits were badly engineered and if a pilot got into one of these and turned it on then it would cause a large explosion."

"So he cheated dad and tried to take down the assassins from the inside?"

"Yea that's pretty much it. Oh there was also a medical report. It has a fake name Saeko Migitsugi. Do you recognize the name?"

I thought for a moment and nodded back at him. "Yea that's the fake name that mom uses whenever she needs to give out personal information. So that's the name that she always uses, but not anymore now that I think about it."

"hmmm, according to the record it shows that Saeko had multiple burn wounds around her body. It took about 5 months for her to recover."

My eyes widened, it couldn't be. "when I was little and still in assassin training I remember that dad was way more stressed out than usual. It never accord to me that it had something to do with mom. They just told me that she went on an unexpected mission and wouldn't be coming back for a while."

"Yea well that was obviously a lie. And it looked like Zaheer wasn't happy about that outcome. The next night in the police file it says that the Sato house was broken into and furniture was broken and all across the floor. There were also bullet holes that were found around the house too. Blood was found in the living room and it looked like someone was cut up real bad. That person had to be Asami's mom."

"So dad went back to the Sato's mansion and took it upon himself to teach Hiroshi a lesson. So then I'm guessing that Asami was there and saw her mom being killed?"

"No, I think that Hiroshi knew that something like that was about to happen, although I'm sure he didn't expect his wife to be murdered. Asami was out with the butler over at a friends place. But it makes sense now why she's an agent."

"Oh yea, how come?"

"Her father was dealing with bad partners which causes him to make the organization angry, in turn dragging his wife into the mix and she ends up dead. Father gets dragged to jail for a crime of murdering his wife and daughter ends up being raised by the butler without a family. So daughter hold in all this pent up rage. Ohh and guess who else she's related too?"

"Who?"

"Former chief of police Lin Beifong. The same woman that we know is in charge of the highly acclaimed, international organization of hunting down assassins."

"S.I.R.C." We both said in unison.

"Shit" I said. Now it all made sense. The club, the weird questions she would ask and the way she would study me when she thought I wasn't looking. "So all this time everything that we did together was all fake and she was just trying to get to me…"

"To get to the Red Lotus. I'm sorry Korra. I've should have seen it coming from a mile away."

"No" I told him. "It's not your fault. I was the one who was blind and let easily get tricked into her game. That's all it was a game. How am I supposed to be the next leader if I couldn't even tell when some chick agent was playing me? It's a disgrace not only to me but to my family and their teachings." I stood up and walked over to the window just looking at Republic City in its nighttime glory. "She still doesn't know that we've found out her secret. So we'll use that to our advantage. If she wants to play a game then so be it, it's time for the joker to be the prey." I looked back at Mako. "You game?"

He looked at me and gave me one of his signature smirks, "oh I'm big game."

"Good gather up everyone tomorrow for a meeting. This year we're gonna go out with a huge ass bang. By this year people will never remember what S.I.R.C. was about. It never existed."

* * *

I haven't spoken to Ravaa at all since what happened at the party. Does this mean that my cover is blown? (Sigh) I just don't know what to do? I was driving in my car heading back home after a days work. S.I.R.C. had me give them an overview of what happened two nights ago and made aware that surveillance was going to double up and every agent is on alert. I haven't even spoken to Iroh at all, not that he hasn't tried to call me up multiple times. I just didn't want to speak to him specifically. I pulled up to my drive way and noticed that a figure was sitting on the stairs of my house. That was really suspicious so I was on full alert. I stepped out of the car and spoke out. "Who are you?" The person didn't respond. "I'm not someone you want to mess with. I know a lot of people who don't take kindly to threats placed against me."

"Well you certainly have gotten a bit meaner since I last saw you."

I stopped and only stared at the shadow. It couldn't be. "Ravaa?"

"The one and only babe."

I walked up to her. "what are you doing here, I thought- I thought you were still mad at me."

She stood up to face me. "Yea, but then I realized that I needed to hear your side of the story first. Short version preferably."

I just stood there staring at her. She wants to hear my side of the story? That's weird I expected her to never wanting to talk to me, but if she still believes that I'm not affiliated with the agency then let me tell her somewhat of the truth. "You're really going to give me a chance to explain?"

"that is what I just said right, so let me hear it."

"(sigh) alright. Look what happened at the party a couple nights ago was a big mistake. It's true that Iroh and I are in a relationship, but ever since I've met you I just haven't been feeling the same towards him anymore. It's like you opened up my eyes towards his flaws that were just invisible before. When he proposed to me Ravaa I was ready to reject him-"

"So why didn't you do it on stage?

"i- I don't know. I guess I was still wondering if it was worth it. To try and fix our relationship." I was looking at the ground when I said that.

" So everything that we went through was a lie. Was I just something you could play with?"

" what no! What we did together at first I thought it was just a game, but then we started spending more time together and I…I grew to have feelings for you."

She walked up closer to me and left little to almost no space between us.

"So if you had to choose would you pick me or Iroh? Hmm"

"I don't know these feelings are complicated Ra-"

She shook her head, "no I asked you a simple question and I want an answer. Me or him. Come on I know you can pick." She brought her hand up to cradle my cheek. Since she was standing on the stairs she was a head taller than me, so she brought my face closer to hers. Our faces were just millimeter's apart until she whispered one final thing right near my lips. "come on baby let me hear you say it. It's just three little words." I was completely captivated by her. So she started mouthing out my answer.

"I"

"I"

"pick"

"pick"

Then she looked into my eyes and it was like she was begging me to finish. So I did.

"you"

It was only for a moment that everything stood still but then our mouths collided against each other. It wasn't like the sweet ones that she gave me when we were in the shed or when we were dancing. No this one was rough like all the frustration was just pouring out of each of us.

"ha Ra- Ravaa mmm let's take t-this-ah inside."

She didn't respond, but lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist. We walked in and I don't even know how she opened my door.

"Get ready cause this is only the first part of your punishment."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that was a good chapter I think. Things are about to change for the both of them. Who knows maybe a character death is in order. I know that it took long i think one full month, but like i said school work. Gotta start those college applications. Anyways this chapter was a bit difficult to write especially when writing about when Korra finds out about Asami's big secret. You don't mess with family. Thanks for reading and being patient. As always i hope you enjoyed yourselves.

Preview for Next Chapter: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Keep Your Friends Close & Your Enemies Closer

* * *

We barged into Asami's home. My hands were busy holding her up, but our lips were still connected and it was a battle for dominance. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that I had to find the stairs to reach the bedroom. I pushed Asami up on a wall and began my task of pushing her to her limit. I moved away from her lips for the sake of air and moved onto her neck.

"Hah…Ravaa…ah" she moaned.

I sucked on her neck and made sure to leave my mark on her. I want her to never forget this night, so I'm gonna make sure that on every single part of her body she knows I was there.

Her arms were wrapped around my neck along with her legs wrapped around my waist. So I moved my right hand up her waist, towards her breast. Honestly it felt really good it was like it fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. If I'm not careful I might lose control of myself, although with Asami moving her hips forward to create friction I might just lose my mind.

"R-Ravaa uhh be-bedroom" She muttered out of breath.

I groaned out in her ear "where?"

"J-Just go straight and t-then make a rig-ahh!"

Oops I bit her skin a bit. What can I say I hate talking when getting in the middle of having sex? I followed her directions and somehow ended up in a random room. Now things were gonna get interesting and fun. I sat at the edge of the bed as she climbed on me and our lips interlocked again. I moved my tongue in as she opened her mouth.

"Mm, take your clothes off." She whispered.

I pushed her closer to me "not until I see yours on the ground first." I slowly pushed my right hand underneath her shirt and lifted it above her head as it fell on the floor. Her skin was silky smooth and as I felt that sensitive skin I couldn't help but smile as goosebumps rose on her skin. Soon all of our clothes came off. We laid on the bed and her hands seemed to trace over some of the scars on my back.

"Did they hurt?" she whispered to me as her eyes looked into mine. I don't know if she was talking about me being an assassin or something else entirely. But I can't let myself be distracted with her act. So I shook my head and gave her a light smile.

"Mmm no not really, but let's not focus on me this time" I moved closer to her "you seem to have been doing that for quite a while."

She seemed confused "wha-ah…mm"

I groped her breast a bit hard, but then it was all about providing stimulation. I placed my mouth on her other nipple circling my tongue around the stiff bud. My right hand was busy pinching the other one.

"Ha…ah…ha"

My eyes looked up to see her face and I must say it was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes are shut tight and her mouth is open wide moaning out loud. Its warm weather right now but to me it's as if I can see the mist of her breathing out air. But that's not enough for me, I want to see just how many expressions I can get out of her. So my hand moves past her stomach and rubs her clit through her panties. Her back arches and I see her hands clench the sheets tightly.

"Mm R-Ravaa stop teasing m-me." She complained

I laughed a lit bit "always trying be commanding in any situation." I brought my face close to hers. As I kept moving my finger against her clit I spoke to her. "You know I don't think you have any right to be giving me orders when you're this wet soaking right through the fabric. Besides I don't like it when people interrupt me when I'm focused on something so do it again and I'll stop and you can fuck yourself while I watch." My fingers halting its motion. She whined and lifted her hips seeking the warmth of my fingers.

"Ravva p-please, I promise I won't interrupt you."

I smirked "Good girl."

I kiss the side of her cheek and take off her panties. I lower my face to the small treasure awaiting me. I lightly blow on it and her hips lift up seeking attention. I hold her steady and start sucking on her wet folds. I take in the wetness dripping from her and enjoy hearing her calling out my name, she is depending on me to make her cum.

"Ha…Ravaa f-faster" Her hands fist my hair pulling me in closer. "Ah go…go in deeper…I-I'm almost cumming."

I move away from her wet lips and instead thrusting in three fingers. Moving at a fast paste she brought my face near hers and brought our lips together, as she reached her climax.

"Mm…ah…"

I whispered to her "that's right cum for me Asami, cum all over my hand."

"Ahh Ravaa!"

I felt her walls tighten and the juices coating my hand. I look at her and saw her breathing heavily. I brought my fingers to my mouth and licked them dry, while doing that I saw how her still hazy jade eyes looked at me. I bent down and kissed her, making her taste herself. After our kiss I rolled over on the right side of the bed, Asami cuddles up to my side her fingers playing on my stomach.

"Shouldn't I return the favor?" she mumbles.

I shake my head "not right now, just giving you pleasure is enough for me. Besides you have work tomorrow so just go to bed." I said light and kiss her forehead.

She nods and after some time I heard her breathing steadily. I didn't want to move for taking the risk of waking her up, so I had to be patient and wait. I looked outside the window and I estimated that it was probably one o'clock in the morning. I knew I had to work fast, so I slowly moved out of the bed making sure that Asami didn't wake up. Once I put my clothes back on I turned and looked down at her. I still couldn't believe that this woman, the one that I thought was the one was involved with the organization that captures assassins. But now was not the time to have second thoughts. I came here for a specific reason and I plan to walk out with what I want. I walk out of the bedroom and release a sigh of relief.

"Well that went way better than I expected. I guess her feelings for me are serious." I use my skills as an assassin to sneak around the house trying not to make a sound. I check the rooms looking for one that is a study. I start to get annoyed until I reach one room that fits in with the description of what I'm looking for. "It looks like her studies, but everything is so…normal." I walk over to her desk and sort through the papers. "Ugh future industries, future industries, future industi- oh come on where's the good stuff?" I just don't get it, maybe Mako made a mistake in thinking she's an assassin/ I walk to her book shelf and slam my fists on it. "Dammit" I whisper underneath my breath. I take my fists off the shelves and turned around to walk away, but as I took one step I heard something fall to the ground. I see that it's a folder and it has my clan's symbol on it. "So this seems like what I'm looking for." I open it and all my suspicions were certain. In the folder were names of informants in the assassin society along with other names of assassins that have been taken into S.I.R.C. or are being monitored by them. "Well would you look at that their locations are here too, that's helpful." My "name" is on that list and I see that she's been keeping track of what I say. "Tch, she even put down the story of my parents that I told her about."

I take photos of the files, which I'll send to Mako. I keep looking and see a username, probably to get access to S.I.R.C. server. Hopefully if she was sent to go after me then that means she has a high rank, if I could hack into the server then finally the Red Lotus can take down S.I.R.C. I check the time again and see that its two o'clock. I should probably leave this place, so I got up placed the folder back in the book shelf hoping that it's the right place. I walk back into the bedroom and write a note to Asami explain that something had come up so I had to go, but I had a very good time last night.

As I walked out of the house I took one last look at the huge mansion. I spent some time thinking and then nodded my head walking away. "Hey…yea I just got out…nah she didn't suspect anything…I got the information and sent you some photos…is the team ready? Good I'll meet you guys by the docks." I hang up and make my way over to the meeting place.

* * *

"Night Chief" said the last officer. I just grunted at him. I was too stressed out to focus on other people. Especially with Asami dealing with the assassin case. "(Sigh) Maybe you really are growing old Beifong." I start to go over some work and hear something creeping behind me. I sigh and speak up "You know I didn't reach the status of chief just because of my family name."

I hear a low chuckle "believe chief Beifong, if I didn't want you to notice my presence trust me you wouldn't even notice if I slit your throat."

This guy seriously pissed me off "What do you want shadow I'm really not in the mood."

He walked in front of me and sat down in a chair. "Oh what's the matter chief, I thought you would be excited with how things turned out."

"You call crashing a party and having the Earth Queen bleed to death, along with an assassin not in custody exciting!?"

His eyes never faltered in having an amused expression, though that's better than nothing since both his head and mouth are covered. "Come on chief we both know her death will benefit the nation. She was harboring assassins, you know taking your own citizens and turning them into killing machines. So yes you should be excited about that. Although the other assassin business was not on me. I gave you the necessary information to complete the task, it was your agent that failed to capture the criminal." His voice rose a bit when he finished.

I stared at him for a while trying to come up with an explanation, but I couldn't. Its true Asami was there and should have been able to capture the assassin, but she didn't. Now all we have is a bullet, a dead body and no killer. She didn't give me much of an explanation on what happened, but then again I didn't push her for one because of what happened that night.

"Judging by your silence my guess is that you see I'm right."

"So what if she missed this assassin, she's the best agent out of everyone in this whole facility-"

"And yet ever since getting placed on this case she hasn't been updating you on the assassins actions and I don't mean to be rude, but she seems to be losing her edge…maybe it hit to close to home."

I slammed my hands down on the desk "you don't know anything about her!" I yelled fire in my eyes.

He snickered "ha, but I do know you all pretty well. Besides do you really think Miss Sato will consider you an ally if she knows you're working with an assassin?"

I grow stiff and slowly sit back in my chair. Shit he's right again she would grow furious at me if she found out. But what was I supposed to do, I needed someone on the inside to give me information. "You're right but don't forget I'm the one that made you this deal so I can easily take it back and arrest you for crimes against the city." That should put him in his place.

He only shook his head "Whatever makes you sleep better Chief." He got up and walked behind me to leave from the window. "Oh before I forget" he places a folder on my desk "I took the liberty of getting these for you, thought they might help with getting leads for this case. You don't have to thank me but know this I'll always keep my eyes on you chief…Just…for protective measures. Good night!" he walks out of the window and I feel his presence disappear.

"(Sigh) how has it come to this?" I questioned as I shook my head. Back in the old days I would never agree to working with a criminal, much less cutting them a deal of serving less time. What would you think Yasuko? I laugh at myself "ha damn Lin talking to yourself now, shit maybe retirement is best suited for me now. (Sigh) I really need to talk to her." I get up from my chair and walk towards the door and turn off the lights. As I walk out of the building I look up at the sky and come to a decision. Screw retirement I'm going to make sure this city is rid of assassins' once and for all. I light a cigarette and walk home.

* * *

I walk to the docks and look around. I whistle our call signal and hear a response. I see shadows coming out and there standing in front of me is my team. "Were any of you followed?" They all looked at each other and in unison they said "No" That's good, I already know they haven't been followed, but it doesn't hurt to be extra cautious. We all walk onto a ship that my family usually uses to send out cargo. Nobody else is on the ship, but us. We walk into a meeting room and everyone is silent. "So in case Mako hasn't briefed you already, we're all here for one reason and that's to formulate a plan to get rid of S.I.R.C. completely. Along with this sudden decision the girl that I was seeing…um she ended up being an agent working for the agency." Everything was silent and I knew that Kuvira and Wu were taking everything in.

"Sooo Asami Sato multibillionaire, CEO of one of the greatest companies to ever exist and your girlfriend is an agent of S.I.R.C.?" Said Wu.

"Well actually she was never my girlfrie-"

"Oh come on Korra you know that's not the point! You let a S.I.R.C. spy infiltrate your life and gained possible information about our society. No offence but that's just plain dumb especially for someone of your standing" Said Kuvira.

I glared at her "Sounds like an offence to me, mind you, you all pushed me to go after her so you all believed she was just as innocent as I first thought she was." I got up to her face "So don't blame me, she gained nothing and I'm already on top of it." She leaned in closer to me giving me a bigger glare.

"Yea well you should have taken care of it beforehand, sounds like you still have feelings for her."

That's it she pushed her boundaries, I pulled out a knife and so did she. We each aimed it at the others neck. It was a stare off to see who would move first.

"Woah, calm down you two let's think about this." The voice came from Mako.

"Don't get involved Mako, this bitch thinks that she can just come in and act like she's the boss of me. I won't take that anymore." I growled out to him.

"I get that Korra, but you and Kuv go way back. We're all friends and well we've all been played by S.I.R.C., but that's why we need to act like a team and you have to lead us." He came up to the both of us. "Korra who saved you from getting stabbed in the back while you were fighting of S.I.R.C. members?"

I didn't want to respond but he's right she saved my life. "She did she shot a bullet right in to the guy's head sending his brain guts at me." I smiled a bit.

Mako nodded "Right and Kuv who helped you create that awesome combo to take down more than three guys?"

I saw her face soften "Korra did, it was probably the most badass move we ever created."

"Yup so you see how you guys shouldn't fight and just get along so we can talk about our mission."

"…"

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Kuvira and I said in unison.

Mako took a step back from our yelling. "W-What, Why!?"

I looked at Kuvira "even though she saved my life I was covered up in brain goop and I couldn't get the shit out of my hair for a fucking week!"

"Psh and though she helped me create that new move she stole it and took my kills!"

Mako groaned loudly and then yelled at us "Ugh fine! Then just kill each other if it makes you feel better!" He walked off and sat next to Wu, with his arms crossed.

Kuvira and I were let standing and the atmosphere was tense. The night wind causing goosebumps to appear on our skin, but I'm sure neither of us were cold. I clenched my blade and so does she. We keep staring at each other until we burst out laughing.

"Hahaha – whew man for a second there I thought you were going to kill me." I managed to say without laughing so much.

She was wiping away tears from her eyes "I- I know right ha I thought the same thing too!" she laughed.

We both looked at Mako. I knew he would be annoyed and I was right. He was sitting with Wu and looked unimpressed.

"So you think this was funny uh, well glad you had your fun. Now let's get to actually creating a plan." Mako said and then walked away.

We all sit down and we get down to business.

"So how do you want to do this Korra?" asked Mako.

I lay back in my chair thinking "Let's see, well I already have information-"

"Yea I've been meaning to ask, just how did you get that information? Wasn't that in her house?" Wu looked at me and I was a bit hesitant to answer but everyone's eyes were on me.

"(Sigh) alright I'll tell you but don't judge me." They all nodded. "Ok I slept with her and waited till she fell asleep, then I walked into her office and started to snoop around and eventually I found the files. Speaking of which Wu-"

"Oh my God! You slept with her, you whore!" he yelled at me.

"Dude seriously, I had to do what I had to do to get the information that I needed to take her down! Now I got a username to go along with a S.I.R.C. account, Wu I need you to use your magic. Find the password and hack into their server. Mako I want you to use your contacts to find our fellow assassins. I've found locations of some of them. If you need more people let me know and I'll give them to you. I want this done as quite as possible, this time leave no witnesses, no one must know we were there – although they'll probably suspect us. Kuvira and I will go speak with Zaheer and the others. Let's hope they approve with our plans." I looked at all of them wondering if they had any objections.

Kuvira was the one who spoke up. "It sounds like a good plan, but what exactly are we going to do to them. I want to know what we're going to be risking our lives for to go technically to war with S.I.R.C."

"You're right I should tell you what you're risking your freedom for but seriously do I have to? We all took even greater risks than this and honestly this is what we've been training for since joining the assassins. We're going to slowly take down S.I.R.C. from the inside. Once the information we have is analyzed we'll use that to our advantage and take down the Chief. Then slowly the chairman of the entire thing. No longer will assassins have to fear those agents, once they're dealt with our objective of having true order will be even closer within reach."

Kuvira slammed her hands on the table "Now that we should toast to!"

"What?" Wu asked.

Kuvira then pointed at me "a toast to reaching true order."

I smiled and Mako obviously took the hint and brought four glasses and a bottle of cactus juice. It's not really juice, but the name just goes well with it. We all lift our glass and say the toast in unison.

"TO ACHIEVING TRUE ORDER!"

I drank it all in one gulp. "Whew now that hit the spot. Thanks Kuv, we needed that."

"Yea I know you guys would be lost without me." She boasted.

"(Sigh) yea well then mmm let's get some rest in so that we can act this plan out."

"Ha, ha seems like you're the only one who needs rest. Since you exerted yourself when (cough) doing your activities." Said Mako.

I semi glare at him but I knew that he was right. I did need the most sleep out of everyone. "Alight guys I'll leave the rest to you, until you guys get the information we need Kuvira and I won't speak to Zaheer."

"Got it" they all said.

We walked off the ship and began to go our separate ways. Mako came up to me offering me a ride.

"You look like you're about to fall. You know I can give you a ride."

I smiled at him "Yea I know but I think I'll walk. Got a lot on my mind that I need to think about." I gave him a look and I could tell that he understood. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You are going straight home though right? I want you to get some rest."

I placed my own hand on top of his and squeezed it lightly. "Yea, don't worry I really want a bed right now…also Mako…thanks you know for looking out for me."

"He, and here I didn't think that you could blush. You really are human." He started laughing.

I grew embarrassed so i started punching him. "You asshole I'm being serious and showing you my gratitude for once."

"Ha, ha, ha alright, alright I get it, sorry! I want you to know you don't have to express gratitude, it's my job, but also you're like the only family I have." He said solemnly.

I felt empathy for him "Mako you know it's not your fault. Those S.I.R.C. bastards took advantage of your parents, they even went as far as to take your little brother. Now I know we have no knowledge if he's alive or dead, but this plan can also be a release for you. Just know like you, I will always have your back." We hugged and finally parted ways.

As I walked my way home I started to recollect how things have come up to this point. I personally still can't wrap my head around it. Me, a trained assassin since I was little, was blinded by a woman. He, she got me good, I probably would have never realized she was against me until it was too late. Who knows what she could have done, she could have taken us all out, my friends…my family. I stop walking and just stand on the streets…

"Tsk…FUCK!" I punch the wall closets to me and feel it crumble under my fist. "I've been getting too weak." My mind has to be focus, that's what Zaheer has taught me. That's what the organization has taught me to do, to become a leader. Well now is the time to start acting like one. I compose myself and continue walking home.

* * *

I roll over and find that no one is next to me, well that's not really something new. I stretch, but then I realize something, oh my god since when am I naked when I sleep!? I never sleep naked…well except for that one time but it was hot. I look around and try to remember things but my memory is fuzzy. "Geez Asami what the hell did you do last night." I went to go reach for my phone but instead I see a piece of paper. I open it up and read it and what I read surprised me. I whispered out the words "I had a very good time last night…Ravaa…"

What does she mean – oh my god. Me and her, her and I, we had sex! I place my hands on my head trying to wrap my head around it. We had sex, I can't believe it with an assassin no less. Geez Asami what the hell are you doing, I'm getting too attached. My goddamn job is to get evidence and take her down. My mind goes back to the events from last night. All the moaning that I did, how dominant she was and the way I felt when she touched me. It was by far the most intense sex I've ever had…

"Ahh! No! Stop thinking about it, get your head straight. (Sigh) it was really good though" I mumbled. Damn I seriously could use a strong coffee right now. I realize that I'm not in my room so I get up and walk over to my room and open up my closet. I put on a t-shirt and shorts. As I walk out of my own bedroom to got to the kitchen, my eyes go to my studies. I don't know how to pin it exactly, but I feel like I should go check it. I walk into the room, everything looks normal. I walk over to my desk and sit on it.

"(Sigh) for a second I thought she came in here looking for information."

I look over to my bookshelf and walk towards it intending to pick up moms favorite book, but as I reach out for it my eye catches a folder. I whisper to myself "that's my S.I.R.C. information folder, strange" I lift my hand to grab it "I don't remember-"

RING, RING,

It's my doorbell. Guess I'll have to wait for you folder. I walk over to the front door, putting on a robe first and then I open it.

"Yo Asami"

"Bolin. Why are you here it's early?" I step aside to let him in.

"Early? Boy either you went to bed late or had one too many drinks huh."

"Bolin." I warn him.

"Ha,ha, just kidding but seriously it's not early its already the afternoon."

"What!? The afternoon, no way!"

"Yea" he says as he sits down on the couch. "I tried calling your cell, but it always went straight to voice mail so I thought something was up."

I sit across from him in an arm chair. "Sorry I guess I didn't put my phone to charge."

"Does it have anything to do with your lipstick being smudged?" He said to me while looking at me seriously.

My eyes widen. I stand up and go to a mirror and see that my makeup is ruined and my hair is also in shambles.

"Seems to me like you had some company last night. Want to tell me who it was?"

I calm myself and sit back in the chair. "No offence Bolin, but my sex life has nothing to do with you."

He turns his gaze away from me and closes his eyes. "I just want to know who it was because I care about you. I don't see why you're getting upset, it's just a question."

I can already feel the tense atmosphere growing. "Fine it was Iroh ok. He came back with me from the hospital and things got a little carried away." I looked at him hoping he bought it.

"Alright if that's what you say. You should get dressed the Chief asked for all the agents to be present today."

"Why does she want all of us?" I asked him as I stood up.

Bolin just shrugged "I don't know but I'm guessing she has some important news to tell us."

I nodded at him and told him to give me a few minutes. Once I changed we both headed out the door and into his car. The drive at first was quite. That is until Bolin spoke up.

"Hey um, I just want to say I'm sorry"

Sorry? "Why are you saying sorry Bolin, you didn't do anything?"

"You see that's exactly it. I didn't do anything and you were almost killed."

Now I get it he's talking about the party. He wasn't there and the authorities wouldn't let anyone in. "Bolin you don't have to apologize to me, I know in my heart that you would be the first one there looking for me."

"You're damn right, besides you're like the only family I have Asami. Aside from Opal, but you helped me out when I lost my family. I owe you my life." He looks me in the eye. "I'm not joking, I mean it Asami."

I place my hand on his shoulders, "thanks Bolin."

We came to a stop once we reached headquarters and when we got inside we headed straight to the meeting room. Everyone's eyes soon looked at me and Bolin. "Good afternoon everyone." I said.

"Lieutenant" they all answered back.

Bolin and I took a seat and waited for the chief to come in. it's most likely that she's going to talk about what happened that night. As I was thinking Chief Beifong walked in.

"Everyone, I'm glad you all came."

We all rose up, "Chief!" we all said.

She nodded her head, "please take your seats. Now I'm sure that most of you are wondering why you were called here."

Most of us? Does she mean me?

"The answer is very simple, we have a mole in our mists and I want all of you to be aware."

Wait a mole? Someone is selling us out to the enemy, but how?

Beifong stood up from her seat and walked towards the window, looking at the area surrounding us. "Yes I know that's a lot to take in, but it is the truth. The moment when the Earth Queen was assassinated someone leaked to an assassin that she would be there. Lieutenant, you were the one who was there, and yet you didn't apprehend the murderer. Care to tell us why?"

Everybody's eyes were on me. Is she seriously accusing me of being the mole? "Well chief, I went after the assassin and I was closing to capturing her, but then some employees called out my name and she used that distraction to jump out the window. I came because I was invited, so no I did not tell any assassin that the Earth Queen would be there."

"Nobody was accusing you lieutenant."

"No? Well it certainly seemed like you were, **C** **hief.** "

Our eyes met and it was like our gazes were battling each other. I knew I was getting out of like, but I didn't tell Ravaa anything about S.I.R.C. Lin ended up giving up our little stare contest.

"(Sigh) well I apologize if I made you feel like I was. This is just a serious case and I want you all to be on high alert don't trust anyone, I mean it I trained you all well enough. Now all of you but Asami leave."

Everyone left except for me. What does she want?

"So kid, how have you been?"

"I've been doing fine, as you know just working. You?"

"Same here just working…"

She sighed, "listen Asami I don't know how, but things are obviously a bit strained between us, but I'm not here to fight with you. I am here with you because I'm concerned about how personal you are getting with your mission."

"Concerned?" I questioned her to elaborate on that.

She nodded her head, "yes, my source tells me that you've been getting distracted with the assassin. We've had this conversation before, but I honestly need to know…are you letting feelings grow for the enemy?"

Silence filled the air for a moment. What should I do, should I tell her the truth, but that would take me off the case.

"I need an answer Asami."

I looked her in the eye, she's been with me since I was a child. She's basically family to me. "I…I am, Lin…"

She looked at me in shock, then her face turned neutral. "I see. When did it happen?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, at first I was focused on the job and I was getting information, but as days went on and the time that we spent together… I just felt something grow. She was similar to me, we both lost people closest to us and we're both determined to make others proud of us. I found comfort with her. Ravaa, she's not like other assassins!"

"How would you know!? She's playing you Asami, I trained you better! Do you even know what this means now? What I have to do?" She yelled at me.

I could tell I was hurting her. That was never my intention. "Lin please while I know this mission has gone wrong in so many ways, please you have to hear her out-"

"Asami Sato…"

No. I shook my head, "Lin please listen to me-"

"As members S.I.R.C. it is our obligation to eradicate assassins from the world. Without them humanity would live in peace. You have violated your oath and for that I have but no choice as Chief, but to suspend you from this case. You are no longer involved with the assassins until further notice." She said to me and her voice was void of any emotion. I disappointed her.

I felt tears sting my eyes. "Lin, please."

She stood up and walked away from me towards the door. "Pack up your things and try to clear your mind. I'll handle it from here." With that she walked away from me.

I couldn't believe it, she didn't even give me a chance. A chance to explain things. I stood up and walked out the same door. I gathered up my things and avoided contact with others. As I walked out of S.I.R.C. I saw Bolin leaning against the wall. He looked at me and I saw how his face shifted between different emotions. I walked up close to him.

"So I guess she took you off huh?"

I smiled sadly "yea, guess my mind just wasn't in the right state."

"You know, I know that it was her"

I looked at him, "what?"

"Ravaa, she was the one you slept with last night."

No how could he have known. "Boli-"

"I went to go visit the hospital and met Iroh there. He told me that you decided to go home alone. He said he tried calling you many times, but you didn't answer him. So I went to your house to see for myself-"

"No you got it all wrong Bolin, she never came over-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I SAW HER, I SAW HOW SHE KISSED YOU AND YOU JUST LET HER DO IT!" he yelled at me.

"B-Bolin I'm sorry. I seriously screwed up this one, badly. You have every right to be mad at me. So please continue." I hung my head down. I was waiting for him to yell at me some more and call me a traitor and such. But I didn't expect for him to bring me into his arms.

"You know sometimes you can be a real idiot." He hugged me even tighter.

"B-but I don't understand. Aren't you mad at me?"

"Hell yeah I'm mad at you, but I'm mad that you didn't tell me what was going on. You didn't trust me and instead kept it all to yourself."

"But remember the last time I told you about it. You got angry at me for that. So what was I supposed to do but hide it from you?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I should apologize for that. I spoke to Opal about it when I got home and she tore me a new one. She told me that some people find connections with others even though it's unexpected, but that's the time when they need their friends closer to them than ever, to give them support." He pulled me back and looked at me in the eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain your feelings Asami. I'm officially the biggest doofus ever. Please forgive me?"

I was still surprised, but I'm glad that now I'm not completely alone. I gave him a huge smirk, "You are the biggest doofus I've ever met, but that's why I love you. So yea I forgive you, and can you forgive me for not trusting in our friendship?"

He gave me a big grin and a thumbs up, "you bet, bestie"

We both walked over to his car and got in.

"So what do you say we head back to my place and sort things out, we got to figure out what our next move is gonna be." He stated.

"Yea, that sounds like a good idea. I need to sort out my thoughts. Thanks Bolin for having my back."

"Ehhh it ain't no problem for this dude, I'll even give up my life for you Asami." He boasted.

"Ehh maybe you don't have to go that far."

We both laughed as we road on. Time to start a new plan!

* * *

A/N: So I'm back after months of waiting. This chapter was long and had many revisions, but it's finally done. It's way longer than my other chapters, but I think I did a good job on this one. Hopefully you guys could feel the emotions emanating from this chapter. Thanks for reading have an awesome day! oh and before I forget thanks to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed on my stories it means a lot!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: CUTTING TIES

A/N: **Notice** \- * =inner thoughts

 _Italic = flashbacks_

* * *

"Opal I'm home!" called out Bolin.

I saw her walk out of the kitchen, "hey you came back early Bo- oh my god, Asami!" she yelled out running up to give me a hug.

I hugged her back with as much force. "It's good to see you again Opal, sorry we haven't been able to see each other for a while."

She smiled back "don't be so modest. I know things have been complicated, I'm just glad you're okay." She motioned for us to take a seat. "I'm almost done making lunch, so just relax."

I shook my head "Opal, you don't have to feed me-"

"Asami Sato do you really think I'd let you come into my home after months of not seeing you, and not let you eat my delicious food?"

As I was about to respond, Opal raised her hand.

"Don't answer that it's rhetorical. You're going to eat because I know you haven't eaten anything since this morning." With that she walked off to the kitchen.

As I sat down on the couch I looked at Bolin. "So you really do tell her everything huh?"

Bolin started laughing nervously "W-What are you talking about. Psh sure I tell her some things, but it's not like I text her every time there's an issue…"

We both looked at each other and then we bust out in laughter.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, seems like I still can't lie to you huh?"

"Ha, Ha yea well I did teach you most of the tricks that you know. Besides it's kind of the same thing with me. You can tell when I'm lying sometimes."

"You mean like today?"

I nodded my head. "Well yeah. Of course you did a little digging, but you caught me."

He scratched his head, "yup, but something is bothering me."

I looked at him "oh, well then ask away."

He took a deep breath "w-why on earth did you let her in. I mean I know how you feel about her, but didn't something in your mind remind you of what she is? What she's done?

His question was valid. Something in my mind should have clicked, but honestly it didn't. I was so focused on her being mad at me, so when she kissed me everything just shut down. Maybe Lin was right, I have gotten too close to this case and I'm losing myself. I look back at Bolin.

"Honestly Bolin nothing in my mind even reminded me that she was an assassin. I have feelings for her, so when she kissed me I was overjoyed. I thought thank god that she's not mad at me. So my mind went blank and my body took over."

Bolin came over and sat next to me. "listen Asami, I know things are tough for you right now, but just know that whatever you plan on doing, I'm in."

I nodded my head at him. "Do you think I can redeem myself Bo?"

An arm came over my shoulders, "Ha! As if you need me to tell you. You Asami Sato can do anything. I know that you're gonna bring down this assassin organization and I know that you'll make things better between you and the chief."

I smiled at him "thanks Bolin."

As we both smiled at each other Opal came into the living room and told us that lunch was ready. We all sat at the kitchen table eating and laughing.

"And so then I said 'see I put a sock in it literally.'"

Opal shook her head "Classic Bolin."

It felt nice to be in an environment like this. I haven't had a family dinner in quite a while. I forgot that it could feel this warm. Family. That's what I've been neglecting in my life. That's what I want to protect. All of those families out there who are suffering because of those assassins, not just my own. I've been so closed minded and only looked at the little picture instead of the whole thing. I looked at Opal and Bolin. They're young and most likely will start a family of their own. I don't want their child growing in darkness, fearing if their dad will come home one day or not…

"Asami are you ok?"

I blinked in shock a few times "Oh I'm fine. Lunch was delicious as I'd imagine."

Opal gave me a large smile "good then I'll pack some up so you can take it home." She got up and began to pick up the table.

"Opal you're not going to give her all the dumplings are you? Opal?"

"Love you dear." Opal responded from the kitchen.

I laughed as I saw how Bolin slammed his head on the table. "Wow guess now you'll have to think twice before inviting me over huh."

"Mmm" Bolin lifted his head and looked at me. "Yea guess you're right but then Opal would most likely get mad at me and right now I'm not in the mood for her rage. You know sometimes I think that if we put Opal on the field she would be able to scare away all of the assassins with her glare." He started laughing. I was about to join in, but I knew that it would not be wise considering the threat behind him.

"Ohh so you would put your own wife on the battle field, Bolin?"

"Heeeee!" Bolin screeched in fear. He immediately turned around "Opal, babe I was just joking around."

"Ohh well you seem to be doing a lot of those jokes lately, why don't I have some fun and play around with you. What do you say my little piglet."

With that she lifted a large kitchen knife that looked extremely sharp.

Bolin was completely afraid and couldn't respond to Opals threat, so he did the next best thing and fainted instead. Opal stopped her scary act and lifted her finger to her mouth. "Hmm maybe I went a bit far." She mumbled.

I shook my head "I think it's fine, guess that makes it easier for us to talk."

Opal looks at me "So you knew."

I just shrugged "I'm a pretty experienced agent. You know that."

As we moved Bolin to his bed, Opal and I sat in the living room sipping on some tea, although for me it was coffee.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Opal placed her cup down and looked at me. "Well I've heard the way Bolin told the story, but I want to hear the way you describe it."

"But I'm pretty sure Bolin has it spot on-"

"Asami a story is better told by the one who actually experienced it. Besides your love story is bound to be one of the most interesting ones I've ever had the knowledge of knowing. A common tale of forbidden love, with an interesting twist on the si-"

"Ahem, maybe you want me to start with this story or should I just let you continue on fantasizing?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

Opal was a bit embarrassed, but she nodded her head to let me start.

I took a deep breath "well it all started when…"

* * *

I saw my home and thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to go in thorough the front door. They're all probably sleeping already. Jeez the amount of crap that I have to go through now is insane. I can only hope that the rest of the plan works out and there are no complications. I saw my window and climbed up to it. I always leave it unlocked for situations like these. I walked in and released a sigh of relief. "Well glad now I can take a rest."

"You thought it would be that easy. You're being naïve."

"Ahh! What the hell…Zaheer?" I questioned.

"Who else do you think could feel your presence in this house?"

I sighed again "guess that means I'm in deep shit huh?" I say to him as I take a seat on my bed. I look to where the figure is sitting on a chair in the shadows.

"Well not necessarily. Although you haven't been home in two days and your mom and I and everyone else were…worried."

I was a bit surprised by that. "B-But I'm a trained assassin. Sorry but why were you guy's worrying?"

His eyes showed no emotion, but after a while he let out a deep sigh. "we were worried because we were notified that there was more S.I.R.C. activity taking place. I know you can probably handle it, but I can't take a chance of you being captured."

"Oh well it wouldn't have been a problem for me. I would take down any S.I.R.C. agent." I said with pride.

"Would you?"

At that moment I stopped joking around. "w-what did you say?" I wasn't sure if I heard correctly what he said. Zaheer looks me dead in the eye.

"I said would you? Would you really take down any S.I.R.C. member?" he interlocked his fingers expecting an answer.

"You know I would. Why, are you doubting me?" Things were getting a bit suspicious. As the silence continued I just couldn't take it any longer. "Da- (Sigh) Zaheer can you just say what you're thinking. This silence is starting to get a bit tense."

He looks at me then stands up and walks out of the shadows into the rising sun light. "Korra somehow although it might be hard to believe, but I don't know if I can trust you."

My eyes widen in realization of what he just said to me. "Y-You can't trust me? Do you even hear what you're saying! I'm your daughter, your successor. I am the last person that would betray you!" I yell out in frustration. There's no possible way that he knows about me and -

"So then care to explain why these photos show you hanging around with S.I.R.C. lieutenant Asami Sato?" he threw down a whole bunch of pictures taken of Asami and I.

I stared at them, my face revealing not a shred of emotion. There were pictures of me and her in the car, of us smiling and holding hands while walking in the park and of that night. The night when we had sex. The photo was of me kissing her and pushing her up against her door. I kept looking at the photos when I spoke again.

"Where did you get these?"

"A certain informant brought it to my attention. I was about to kill him after he told me about the accusations against you. Although to my surprise when he showed me the photos it was very persuasive. I never would have thought that the child I saved many years ago would have betrayed me-"

"I didn't betray you!" I told him. I'm tired of him thinking that I'm a traitor.

"oh really, then explain what those photos mean." He had a slight glare in his eyes.

(Sigh) "When I first met her I didn't know she was an agent. I just thought that she was a regular person. I admit I was falling for her."

"She was the girl you were talking about."

I nodded my head "yup I only figured out that she was an agent because Mako told me. Those photos are of times when I was blind, the photo that shows us kissing I was using her to gather information." I looked at him "the moment you saved me that day was the moment I pledged my loyalty to you." I hope he can see my sincerity. We stared at each other until he closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Then that's good to know. I haven't told P'li and the others, but I want you to tell me all the information you gathered."

I'm relieved that he trusts me. "Sure no problem, but I had an idea of taking down the entire S.I.R.C. organization.

He nodded back at me again "Alright then you'll tell me about that plan too." He said to me and was heading toward my door to leave. "I'll be waiting in my office, but first you need some rest."

I stood up as fast as I could "No I'm ready to share the plan and information." Zaheer stopped me and then gave me orders to rest. I had no choice but to obey him. Once he left I slammed down against my bed. How did he find out? I was asking myself, but no that's not the right question. The right one is who was the secret informant that revealed the photos? I remember Zaheer did mention the person was a "he". But who could it be…who could it be…who could it be…

"…"

"Ahhhhh! I can't fucking think under this stress." I rolled around on my bed trying to release the stress. Well he knows about Asami now, so what do you do Korra?

[Common Sense Korra]

"I think you should let go of this childish vendetta, and just admit that you really love her."

[Reckless Korra]

"Psh, 'love' please all that girl cared about was getting information from you. She never loved you and you know that. In your heart all you wanted was a good fuck. I say it's time to end her bullshit for good."

[Common Sense Korra]

"And what good will that do? All she'll feel afterwards is regret. You'll fall into depression. Korra listen to me all this anger is because you feel conflicted of which side to choose."

[Reckless Korra]

"Hell yea she's conflicted, her father just found out that she was hooking up with a S.I.R.C. agent. But you can stop all this guilt by going with your original plan and attacking S.I.R.C. headquarters! Get it over with forget the broad and focus on becoming a strong leader. Leaders don't fornicate with the freaking enemy!"

[Common Sense Korra]

"She can't just forget about everything that happened. Asami was probably the only person that she truly connected with. That technically makes you soul mates. Sure at first she played you, but you should know that afterwards she could have arrested you ever since day one, but she hasn't-"

[Reckless Korra]

"Yet"

[Common Sense Korra]

"Ouiet! Korra, neither of us can force you to do something since we're figments of your imagination. But I think you know what the right thing to do is…think before you act."

[Regular Korra]

"Ugh major headache" I clasped my hands over my head. "(Sigh) I don't know what to do." I mumbled. I was deeply conflicted, why can't I just sink into the shadows?

* * *

As I left her room I walked into mine. P'li was already in bed but she wasn't asleep, she was waiting for me.

"What are you doing still awake? I told you not to wait up for me." I walk up to the bed and began to take off my clothes and put my pajamas on.

P'li was finishing up on sharpening her knives. "I stayed up because I want to know what you said to Korra."

I took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to know? I can assure you that when you do know it will change everything." I turn to the side to look at her.

"Zaheer we've known each other for a very long time, and Korra is our daughter. So that means you need to tell me what happened. Whatever it was we can fix it, we always do." She looks at me straight in the eye.

I sigh, "fine. You know we always tried to instill in her that S.I.R.C. was always against us. Ever since day one, but it turns out we didn't teach her hard enough."

Her eyes began to narrow, "What did she do?"

"P'li, she was seeing one of them."

That caught P'li's attention. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means she's been screwing around with a S.I.R.C. agent. Who knows what she could have revealed to her. And that's not even the best part, the agent is Asami Sato, the CEO of Future Industries and the lieutenant of S.I.R.C."

"Are you serious? Also do you really think that Korra would betray us like that? We've been training that girl since she was little, her loyalty lies with us."

"Trust me P'li, while we trained her since she was little she could always change in a blink of an eye. Besides if she was completely loyal to us then she would have come to us and confessed immediately after she found out that Sato was S.I.R.C. agent. Also don't forget where she came from P'li, She's also one of them."

P'li shook her head. "Zaheer do you even hear yourself. She's our daughter, she's one of us 100%. Don't just doubt her like tha-"

"Don't get attached." I told her as I walked up to the window to look out at the city lights. "That's the first rule of being assassins, not to get attached to others. Do you remember that rule?"

Her eyes looked down at her hands. "Yea, I remember."

"Then you should know that if there is even a single possibility that she could betray us then we must take action. All this time we've been playing family, but that's all it was…playing. We're assassins first and we have an objective to reach. Don't forget that P'li."

"But even so, you'll just abandon her without even giving her a bit of faith? What would she think of us?"

"It doesn't matter what she thinks of us. Originally we were never even supposed to bring her with us, but I accepted her because you insisted on it. Her entire clan was supposed to be annihilated that night, that included her as well." I turn back to face P'li.

"(Sigh) I can't change your mind on this can't I?"

I shook my head. "No. You know that once I make a decision on something I can't go back on my word."

"What are you going to do to her?"

"Don't worry I'm just going to frame her so that the S.I.R.C. agents pick her up. They'll take care of her."

"Ha then you might as well shoot her while you're at it. S.I.R.C. will most likely kill her before she can even say a word. Honestly sometimes I worry what goes through your head sometimes." She says as she lays down in the bed turning off the lamp light and pulling up the covers.

"You don't have to worry, what I do is for the good of the clan and for returning the world to its natural form." I get into bed and close my eyes. Tomorrow it's time to start ending things.

* * *

I wake up after resting for a few hours. Although I got to be honest it wasn't that easy considering my chat with Zaheer. I walk out of my room to the kitchen, expecting to see my breakfast on the table. To my surprise instead of seeing my food I see all of my family sitting at the table staring at me. Great.

"Sooo, what's with all the eyes looking at me? Don't tell me I have spit on my face?" I tried to lighten the mood, but no one seemed to be laughing. This atmosphere is seriously damaging my mood.

"Korra, come take a seat. We need to talk." Said P'li.

I nodded and sat down. "Alright the atmosphere is as tense as it's gonna get so spill, what's up?"

Zaheer stands up and starts to address the group. "Last night I had a vision. A vision where we the red lotus were finally able to conquer the injustice set in this despicable city. We became the leaders of the revolution, we opened up a new era where people don't have to abide by rules. Where people didn't elect leaders because they lead themselves. I saw a great plan that brought this vision to life. He turned to look straight at me. "And the one who I saw that came up with the plan was none other than you…Korra…my successor."

My eyes went wide "w-what, me? But I thought-"

"No don't doubt yourself, this plan of yours is what we will use to destroy everyone who opposes us." His voice took a dark tone. "Starting with S.I.R.C."

I looked around as everyone's eyes were on me. That's when I knew no longer do we have to wait, were ending this long war. "Alright, this is what I had in mind. I would contact an agent of S.I.R.C. I'll tell her that I'm switching sides and that I need her to bring as many S.I.R.C. agents as possible. That way when she does bring them we can strike them down. If she brings all of S.I.R.C. top agents to the meeting point then they'll be left defenseless. We would come out on top." I looked at them all. "So any questions?"

Zaheer came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "No, but I am very proud. You really think she'll go along with your plan?"

No. honestly I'm not sure, but for the sake of my family and what we've been fighting for, I have to believe that she will. For the sake of gaining back Zaheer's trust. "Yes. She will listen to me, she has no choice since she can't get over me. I have her wrapped around my finger."

Zaheer and the others gave me a smile, "good then let's get to it. We execute this plan tonight."

As the others were beginning to leave I grabbed Zaheer's arm. "Wait."

"What is it? Not having doubts are we?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not that but I wanted my friends involved in this plan, they helped me come up with the idea." It's true, they deserve as much recognition in executing this operation as I do.

"Sorry Korra, but I don't want to involve those who might end up as a casualty during this mission. I know you want to include them, but let this just involve us the Red Lotus. They were the ones who started this war, now we're going to finish it, in the names of those that have lost their lives for our cause. Your friends can spread the message of our victory. Understand?"

I wanted to argue against his reasoning but I knew that in some way he was right, and I don't want to anger him any further. "I understand sir. I'll start getting ready."

"Good, then start by calling that girl, and make it sound believable." With that he left.

As I stood there I couldn't help but feel like my stomach was turning in a bad way. Maybe that's just because you haven't eaten yet Korra. My conscience told me.

* * *

After having lunch with Bolin and Opal, and telling Opal about the story of how Ravaa and I met I left their apartment to go back to my own house. Even though Bolin wanted me to stay over just in case any assassins thought to ambush me at my own home. But I assured him that it wouldn't happen and even if it did I could take them on.

I got back home and all I wanted to do was go to sleep, but as I walked by my study I couldn't help but go in. I picked up a box with all the memories that were stored in it. Photographs of when my family was once happy. Of times when my mother would read me bedtime stories of the hero who would save everyone, of the hero who would be fearless…the hero I could never be for her and my father. As I looked at those pictures I felt all kinds emotions hit me all at once.

"M-mom...d-dad…." I dropped the case where all of the little 8 year old girl's happy memories were stored. I cried as hard as the day when I lost my mom. "I-I-I'm so sorry…" I curled up my knees as I sat in the chair where my father sat. He used to pick me up and show me all of the new designs he was working on. He said to me…

- _flashback_ -

 _"Asami do you know why you are so loved?"_

 _I looked up at him, "is it because I have you and mama, daddy?"_

 _"Ha,ha,ha!" he used to let out that boisterous laugh. "Yes my dear, but there is also another reason."_

 _"Hmmm, I don't know daddy tell me."_

 _He placed his hand on my head and whispered "It is because your mother and I love you with all our hearts."_

 _I looked at him, "really?"_

 _He smiled back at me with his kind smile. "Yes."_

 _A voice at the door made us both turn our heads, "but don't forget that I love you more."_

 _"Mama!" I leaped out of my father's lap and ran to give my mother a hug. My father following close behind._

 _"I missed you mama" I spoke to her. As my mother and father closed in I told them, "I love you mama and papa, with all my heart." My arms spread wide to show them the amount of love I had for them._

 _They both knelt down and faced me, and together they said. "And we love you with all of ours…Asami."_

 _-_ _flashback end_ -

It was one of those moments that we had as a family that I would never forget. I realized that I should probably get up and take a shower to wash away all the heaviness I was feeling. Once done with the shower I went back to my room and laid in bed. I tried to fall asleep, but all I could do was look at the ceiling. Soon my thoughts drifted to Ravaa. I wonder what she's doing right now. Maybe she's with her family having a blast at how she was able to deceive a S.I.R.C. agent. She must have made them proud. I had to accept that the next time me and her would meet would be when we would be fighting against each other. To settle the war that was taking place between our two worlds. Mine where justice reigns above all and hers where chaos is order.

Soon after thinking I slowly closed my eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

 **-Next Morning-**

When I wake up I feel refreshed. I stretch out in my bed to loosen up my muscles. "Mmm, ahhh, today seems like a good day to jog." I dress up in a black yoga pants and a red tank top. I have my earphones plugged in and my running shoes on. Taking a deep breath I speak to myself, time to start a new day.

As I'm jogging around the streets I notice that I see things that haven't crossed my mind before. I see more smiles on people's faces and hear more laughter. It's a new feeling that I feel and I don't find myself wanting to hide it. Instead I want to explore it, or rather embrace it. I take a rest at a park and buy a bottle of water. As I'm taking a break I feel the wind blow and hear the children laughing, while the dogs are barking.

"Ahh this is nice isn't Asami. Just a day to relax and no stress." That is what I thought until I heard a phone ringing. And guess whose phone it was, oh right mine. It's not any phone, but my S.I.R.C. phone. Uhh thought I left it behind, guess it's just second nature to take it. I pick it up and answer with a hello. The voice that I hear is the last voice that I expected to answer back.

"Hi. Asami."

It's her. Ravaa.

Immediately my calm nature turns into one of a person being hostile. "You have a lot of nerve calling me. Ravaa."

"I know, but I couldn't stop thinking of you. I wanted to apologize for leaving you alone the other night."

"…"

"A-Asami are you still there? Man don't tell me she hung up?"

"No, I'm just waiting for my apology." I want to hear what excuse she comes up with.

"Oh well uh, ahem. Asami Sato I Ravaa want to deeply apologize for leaving you alone the night we had sex. I know that your bed was cold and I'm damn sure it was even colder when I left, so if you promise not to kick my ass when we meet again, then I promise not to leave your bed again."

Confident huh. "Ohh and what makes you think I'll allow you to enter my bed again?"

"Uhh I don't know, but I was just thinking that you know since you're into me and I'm into you that you would you know-"

"Alright enough Ravaa I forgive you. Geez you really don't know how to respond under pressure huh?" I faked a laugh. I thought the conversation was going to continue as if we were teens in love, but the next line she said really brought me into my serious mode.

"Alright Asami, let's cut the act." She said in an intimidating voice.

What? Is she trying to say what I think she's trying to say? "I don't know what you're talking about. You need to be more specific." I really don't want to have this conversation at the park. It's too open, right now I'm a sitting duck here.

"Fine you want specifics here it is. I know that you're a S.I.R.C. agent. I also know that you know that I'm an assassin. That specific enough for you?" She sounded sassy.

So she does know. "It is. So then if we're doing this right now then tell me, how did you find out? How do you know that I'm an agent?"

"Honestly I don't think I would have noticed, but lucky for me I'm surrounded by people who care. One of my "co-workers" caught that you were playing me so he warned me."

So I was already being suspected. "So now what, you plan on killing me so that I don't reveal you to my agency? Cause if that's the case then you're too late. I've already informed them of you-"

"That's not it Asami. Stop jumping to conclusions." She spoke to me in a harsh voice.

So she doesn't want me jumping to conclusions then what the hell does she want? Money? No, not necessary. Silence from me? But I already told her I ratted her out. Then the only thing left is Leverage. Most likely.

"Listen Asami I don't want to damage our relationship. So I'm calling to offer myself to your agency."

Tell me there isn't something suspicious about this. Seriously?! "Why on Earth would I believe you? You would rather betray your entire family and for what?! What's driving you huh?" I wanted to know what it was and I know I was losing my cool. People were starting to look over at me and I'm pretty sure it's not because I'm Asami Sato CEO.

"(Sigh) the truth. It's because of you. I've never met anyone like you. You're amazing and special and I don't want to risk losing you. So if I have to give up my life of crime then I will…for you. I'll even take any punishment that S.I.R.C. is going to give me."

Ugh she sounds so sincere. "I still don't believe you Ravaa. I've read your case files, you've killed about every single mob and cartel boss in the city. I'm sure that those orders came from your so called family…the red lotus."

"So you want me to prove to you that I'm honest?"

"Yes." I answer back to her.

"Fine, tonight at midnight an assassin showdown is gonna happen. The Red Lotus is gonna be there and that will be your chance to take them down. But you're gonna need some serious firepower so you need to bring your best agents. I was just told the mission and I know that they won't be expecting you guys, but just to be safe where a ton of armor. Will that do for forgiving me?" she pleaded.

That was interesting information, but what still gets me is whether I should trust her or not. "I'll let you know what I've decided."

"W-wow wait, what does that mean?" she questioned.

"It means that when I decide if it's worth it to go through with the operation, I'll call you and let you know. So be patient, you do have experience in that don't you?" I teased her. But it wasn't like a flirty tease alright. "Have fun waiting." I closed my phone while hearing her stutter. I got to get this info to chief pronto. I get up from the bench and head back home to clean up and head over to S.I.R.C.

As I enter headquarters I was stopped by two junior agents. I looked them over "Um excuse me but I need to speak to the chief." I said and as I tried to take a step forward they stopped me again.

"Sorry lieutenant, but we've been given orders not to let you in without authorization from the chief herself." Guard number one responded.

My eyebrow arched in a questioning motion. "What do you mean you can't let me in. I wasn't banned from the building I was just taken off the case." Did Lin really go that far as to ban me from headquarters?

Guard two shook his head. "Sorry ma'am, but orders are orders, we can't allow you to enter. Maybe if you make an appointment-"

"An appointment?" Guess it's time to play the higher up card. "You do know who I am don't you?" They both nodded their heads.

"Ye-"

"Don't speak when I'm talking. I may be "banned" from headquarters, but at some point I'll come back as lieutenant and I'll remember your faces and names. Which reminds me, do you agents want to give me your names so I can keep them for future references? Hmmm." I stared them down and waited for them to act.

"Uhhh" both of the guards looked at one another and made the right decision to let me pass without any questions. "Have a good day at work lieutenant." They saluted me.

I smirked as I walked passed them. So easy.

As I reached chiefs door I stood there and took a deep breath. The last time we met we left things on a bad term. I just hope she'll listen to me this time. I whisper to myself "alright Asmai it's let's do." I open up her door without knocking.

"Yes Mr. President…no we have not pin pointed their next move, but…yes…yes, I understand. (Sigh)." She placed her head in the palm of her hands. I could tell she was tense.

"Ahem"

She looked up with wide eyes. "A-Asami?! What are you doing here? I told those guards-"

"I know what you told the guards Lin. I just used my methods as an agent to get passed them." I walked over and took a seat in front of her desk.

She shook her head. "I'm not dealing with this." She reached over ready to call security. But I placed my hand over hers.

"Lin wait, please just give me five minutes. What I have to say is very important. Please." I look at her eyes hoping that she saw I was being honest. Turns out she did notice because she sighed and took her hand away from the alarm. She took a seat and looked at me with tired eyes.

"Alright Sato you have five minutes, spill."

I nodded my head. "Lin first I just want to say I'm sorry about how we left things. You've done so much for me and the way I repaid you was with betrayal. But I'm here to make it up to you." I looked at her with determination.

That got her attention. "How?"

"Ravaa called me this morning. She knew that I was a S.I.R.C. agent and confessed to me that she is an assassin."

"Why would she do that?" Lin's eyebrows scrunched up.

"She said that she didn't want to lose me. She told me that the Red Lotus was planning on meeting up tonight, as if there was going to be some sort of turf war. She told me that it would be the perfect time for us to go over there and capture the Red Lotus."

"Sounds like a trap."

"Yea that's what I thought, but I don't know she sounded truthful." I took out my phone and replayed the conversation starting from when Ravaa was telling me about her change of heart. "So what do you think? Think we should take this chance."

Lin huffed. "And risk losing more of our agents. I don't think so Sato."

I rolled my eyes. "Lin stop with the "Sato" bullshit and listen. This is our chance to get rid of them for good. We can end this stupid war that has lasted for years, and many have suffered enough of their tyranny…including you and I. Besides we're S.I.R.C. we live to take down assassins, it's our job, we took an oath. Now stop being such a pussy about this and let's get this job done."

Lin's eyes showed that she was shocked by my outburst. "Wow Sa- I mean Asami. I didn't know you had it in you. Gotta say, I'm impressed." I nodded my head in appreciation. "Alright Asami, I'll take your word. I'll order all top S.I.R.C. agents to gear up. Where is this thing going down kid?"

I smiled at her since she's trusting me. "I'll let you know right now." I picked up my cell and called the most recent number. It rung a couple times until someone picked it up.

"Hello"

"Just the voice I wanted to hear. Still want to make it up to me?" I asked Ravaa.

"Psh of course I do. I-I miss you 'Sami."

'Sami. That's the nickname she gave me. I have to admit it still hurt my heart to hear her say that nickname. "Yea, so we're in. We'll meet with you tonight, but where exactly is the location?"

"Oh. Um the location is a shipping station. It goes by the name Unagi. Can't wait to see you there." The line cut off.

I looked back at Lin. "Alright the location is a shipping station that's called Unagi. I suggest we search it up and scan the area."

She nodded her head. "Ok lieutenant this is your mission."

"What, but I thought I was taken off the mission."

"Yea, you were taken off the mission regarding the assassin Ravaa, and I still don't like that she can just contact your phone like that, but at least we got a lead. This mission is about getting our guys back to us safely. For now you're earning my trust…slowly." She stood up and offered me her hand. "Alright then let's get to planning this takedown."

I smiled at her glad that we can trust each other in our common goal to protect others. "Yea let's do it."

"oh Asami one more thing."

"yea?"

"What do you want to do about her when you get there?"

Good question. Luckily I have the right answer for it. "Same thing we do with all the assassins Lin. We'll capture her and treat her no different. No assassins get a free pass, she'll be charged just like the rest of them."

Lin smiled at me "Great answer kid. Now get out I need a break."

I saluted her "Yes Chief."

* * *

Once I finished my phone call with Asami I knew that there was another phone call that I had to make.

"Hey"

"Hey Mako."

"What's up did you get enough sleep last night?"

Huh always one to worry about me. "Yea I did, but I got something important to tell you."

"…Alright I'm listening."

"(Sigh) Zaheer found out that I slept with Asami."

"What?! How?"

"Some so called informant sent him pictures of Asami and me when we were on our dates and when I was at her house. He confronted me but I told him that I was on his side. He forgave me, but I feel like I still gotta earn back his trust."

"Then that's great isn't it. Just work hard to stay on his good side and things will go back to normal. So about the plan, are you ready to let us in on it?" he sounded excited.

"About that, this is what this phone call is about. Today Zaheer announced that we'll be executing the plan to destroy S.I.R.C. and the one who is going to lead that mission is me." I hoped he could tell where exactly I was going with this.

I heard a deep sigh from the other line. "So then what you mean to say is that you and the Red Lotus will be leading the greatest mission of the century, and your mission doesn't include us. Your team." He finished in a disappointed voice.

"Yea that's basically it-"

"But why Korra. You said we would do this together. How are I gonna tell the team that you decided not to fill us in on the plan?"

"It's not my call Mako. Zaheer told me not to let you guys know because a lot of experienced S.I.R.C. agents are gonna be there and you guys might get injured. I care a lot about you guys and I don't want to lose any of you. This is for the best Mako, please understand that."

"(Sigh) As much as I want to be angry at you, I know that as my leader and friend, I should have faith in you. But what are the rest of us supposed to do?"

"Well after we win you guys can be the first to spread the new. Sorry it's not much."

"Nah, I'm just glad you're confident enough to win. Well then guess I'll just be waiting here, call me when the fights over."

"Yea you bet Mr. Hattrick. Stay safe."

"Yea you too, Avatar."

"Man glad that's out the way." Well time to suit up.

Night time ended up coming quicker than expected. The squad and I were on our way to Unagi. It was 11:30 at night and we wanted to scope out the area where we knew the S.I.R.C. agents would use as cover.

"Korra come here." Ordered Zaheer.

I crouched next to him. "Yea, what's the issue?"

He looked at me. "Did I say there was an issue? I just wanted to have a quick chat before the show starts."

"Oh ok, so what's up?" I was a bit nervous to have a conversation with him, but I know that I need to gain back his trust.

"So are you ready for this? I want to know if you can do the impossible."

Impossible? "Yea you know I can. Just give me the order and I'll get it done."

A smirk graced his face. "Good then I do have an order to give you. When the S.I.R.C agents come I want you to take care of the lieutenant."

"So you mean to ruff her up."

"No. I mean take her down, use every skill I've taught you to destroy your enemy. That means I want to see blood. Can you do that?" he looked at me expectantly.

Guess I have no choice huh. Fine for the sake of our cause. "Alright, I can do it." I gave him my signature thumbs up.

His lips formed a slight smile, but it didn't reach his eyes like it usually wood. "Very well then. I'll see you on the battlefield then. Be prepared." Then he just left.

Great so not only did I have to call and beg for her to come, now I have to be the one to kill her. Perfect. This better increase my rank.

* * *

It was a couple minutes until it was midnight. I gathered up the best agents I thought would be able to handle this mission. I also included my right hand.

"Hey Asami I know I said I'll follow any plan that you come up with, but don't you think that Oh I don't know maybe I need more practice? I mean come on I'm not that great on the field."

"Bolin I chose you because we've been partners ever since I found you on the streets. You know me just like I know you." I turned around to face him. The rest of the agents were scattering around the area. "Plus there isn't anyone else that I would trust my back to."

He was still nervous as bullets of sweat began to form on his head. "Well wouldn't you prefer for the Chief to have your back. Not that I don't like your back! I mean it's not like I look at your back, but you've known the Chief for way longer than any of us-"

I shook my head. "Bo if I brought the Chief here then she would be the target for the entire battle. Just relax ok, I'm going to make sure that you get back home safe. I promise." I looked in his eyes waiting for him to respond.

"(Sigh) you're right. Ok I'm relaxed. It's gonna be Bolin time when this fight starts."

I nodded at him "Yea definitely."

BANG, BANG, BANG,

I turned around as fast as I could. "Did you hear that Bolin, three gunshots. Let's hurry up!"

"Right"

We ran and ran until we reached the shipping Station. That's when we saw our agents fighting against the Red Lotus. Bolin and I took cover as I peeked my head above the crate and counted how many assassins we're dealing with. "One…two…three?"

Only three assassins? Are they seriously that confident? They're being too cocky.

"Asami where are the other assassins they're supposed to be fighting each other right? Why are they only fighting our guys?" Whispered Bolin.

"I don't know, but I'm going to talk in our comms. to let our guys know what they have to do." I pressed the button that connected me to my team. "All agents retreat back immediately. I want everyone to gather up whoever is injured and take cover behind the crates." I looked up to see my men doing just that. Good.

"Ptzz, Lieutenant these guys mean business. They may only be three assassins but they're hardcore." One of my guys spoke to me. I recognized his voice to be one of my squad leaders.

"I know but right now we need to come up with a plan."

"Lieutenant! We're getting mowed down here. We need back up – ahhhrughghh!"

"Agent! Agent respond!" I slammed up against the crate as bullets flew by my head. "Shit!" I yelled. I looked at Bolin and told him "you need to head over there and take out one of these bastards! Use the shadows to your advantage and take one of the guys to cover your back, I'm getting us out of here!" He nodded his head his eyes serious.

"You got it boss!" He pointed at one of the agents. "You come with me." He radioed the squad that was being attacked. "Suppressing fire inbound, 5 min."

As I saw him go to help out the other agents I tried to get out the radio and contact headquarters. "Dammit why the fuck do you decide to stop working now?!"

"Maybe it's because it's tired of taking your orders." A voice spoke out.

I knew who it was. I could never forget that voice.

I slowly turned around and saw her. "You, you lied to me!"

Ravaa came out of the shadows a smirk on her face. "Believe me it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. You Asami Sato are so easily gullible. You honestly thought I would lead you to hurt my family? Ha, it's the other way around, I'll lead you to your death!" With that she hurled towards me a knife in her hand.

I flipped over the crate and was now in the center where the battle was. I saw my agents fighting hard to take down these assassins.

"Don't get distracted Sato!" Ravaa yelled.

She tried to throw a punch at me, but I dodged it and grabbed her arm swinging her over my back. I dropped her body to the floor and brought my foot out to stomp her face. She grabbed my leg and punch my knee.

"Ahh!" I felt the bone crack. And broke free of her hold. Sweat was dripping down my forehead.

She got up and was laughing. "Are you so sure you're the lieutenant of S.I.R.C.? Your fighting style is disappointing. I expected better."

I wiped the sweat from my chin. "You want to see how I fight? Fine I'll stop holding back, I'll make sure that you feel every blow, and know that each blow is my hatred for you!" I yelled at her.

She smiled. "Good, then let's fight."

I took up a boxing stance with my arms raised and my fists protecting my face. She took up a martial arts stance with her legs bent and her arms at her side. We both stared at each other, thoughts about one another raging through our minds. This is it, the fight we both knew was coming since day one. As agents were fighting hard to stop the Red Lotus I was here facing my enemy.

BANG, BANG

"Ahh!"

"Haa!"

Our forearms collide and we struggle to overthrow the other. We break off and I flip over. We both run at each other and I lift my right leg and knee her in the stomach, as I come in for a punch she blocks it with her arm and punches me in the face.

* * *

As I punch her in the face she grabs my arm and punches right at my elbow, slightly dislocating my arm. *Fuck is she trying to break it or something?!* She's still holding my arm so I take that to my advantage and punch her three times in the stomach, then her face again and finish my combo with a left leg right in the gut.

* * *

*Shit that fucking hurt!* She tries to get another kick in but fuck that, I take a hold of her right leg and slam down as hard as I can at her knee. I know she felt that. Then I elbow her in the face.

* * *

*Aurgh! Dammit I fucking felt that!* I kick her three times, she blocks my first blow, but the second one lands right on her face and as she's stun I land my third kick at the center of her chest knocking her to the floor.

* * *

*Uh* My back lands on the rough concrete floors. I recover quickly by flipping up and running at her and throwing a punch at her cheek. Of course though she punches me again in the stomach. *God at some point I might just end this fight by throwing up at her* She grabs the back of my neck and I know something horrible is going to follow.

* * *

I grab the back of her neck and punch her once in the stomach and again, although this punch had a lot more force, so much that I lifted Sato a few inches off the ground. I could hear her gag as she choked from my fist deep within her stomach. *Paybacks a bitch Sato, but this doesn't make us even for almost breaking two bones in my body.* I grab her by her hair and by the front of her suit and throw her into the crates.

* * *

*(Cough) Shit that punch was definitely a hundred percent.* I feel my body being lifted off the ground and then thrown into the crates. All I felt were pieces of wood being broken and my face getting scratched up. *I can't lose this fight!* I can already hear my body begging for me to stop and take a rest. *Sorry, but I can't.* I lift myself up and as I see Ravaa running up to deliver a blow, I hold steady and wait for her to come closer so that she can feel as I upper cut her, feeling her lower jaw collide with her upper and hear as teeth clatter against each other. Then deliver a series of punches to her face and chest! I can feel my body starting to shut down. *At least that should knock her out.* So I thought it would, but she just keeps standing up. How on Earth is she getting this energy? Is it just to beat me? As she raises her head I see her eyes burning with hatred, and I know what's coming for me.

* * *

*That Bitch! She uppercutted me! Now I'm feaking pissed off.* My mind was only thinking about beating her to the ground. To the point where she can't move a single bone in her body. I see that she looks weak and it's like a lion hunting for a gazelle. She's helpless. I rush up to her at an amazing speed and turn to the side bringing up my leg to ram it into her side feeling satisfied as I hear ribs breaking. Then I take my leg and kick at the side of her knee feeling bones pop out and break. A piercing scream reaches my ears and that's when my berserker mode stops.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" I fall to the ground. I can hear bells ringing in my ears as both my mind and body shout in pain. My entire right side of my body feels like it's engulfed in flames. I can feel that my ribs and knees are broken. At this point my body could just pass out and I'll be helpless on the floor, waiting for a bullet or a knife to end my life. I felt my body being rolled onto its back. "Ah s-stop" I manage to mutter out.

CLINK

That sounds like a gun. My eyes open up slightly and I see a silver barrel pointing right at my face. My eyes trace up the gun barrel, up the tan arm littered with bruises and right at the face of a girl who I thought I loved, but was always my enemy. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises, one of her eyes was swollen and blood was leaking out from the side of her mouth and above her eyebrow. Her nose also looked like it took a huge beating. But my eyes went back to those cerulean eyes. Those eyes are what attracted me to her in the first place, other than the fact that she was an assassin, but her eyes used to be kind. These eyes, they were filled with raw emotion…emotions like anger, confusion and…sadness. I stared at those eyes waiting for what was coming. I saw how she took a deep breath and her arm tensed. I knew what was coming, so I closed my eyes and for a moment I thought *At least it's her.*

BANG, BANG, BANG,

"A-a-arugh"

"Asami!" I heard Bolin yell out.

I thought I was dead, but I didn't feel like I got penetrated by bullets. That's when my eyes open up again, wide, but with shock. There standing in front of me was Ravaa. Her eyes bulging out and below that blood seeping out of the bullet holes in her chest.

"R-Ravaa" I whispered. How? Who shot her?! Was it one of my men?! I didn't have time to find the answer to those questions as I saw how the gun fell from her hands, she fell to her knees more blood coming out from her mouth. I heard as she muttered out words.

"W-why?"

I realized as I saw her fall to the ground that the gun shots came from behind me. I turned my head as back as I could and saw that a man was holding a gun with smoke coming out of it. The man looked intimidating and powerful, I could only guess that he was the leader of the Red Lotus. He put down the gun and walked over to Ravaa's body.

"You know why Korra. I couldn't just let you walk away free when I discovered you were associating with a S.I.R.C. agent. For the sake of our family and secrets I had to dispose of you. I can't let S.I.R.C. take you alive for the information you would provide would be valuable. So my only option would be to kill you myself. This is all a part of what it means to be involved in this brotherhood."

I saw as he walked over in front of Ravaa and pointed the gun at her head the way she did with me.

"Korra for as many years as I've known you I just want to say, thank you. You helped me rediscover myself and my true objective. You will be remembered throughout assassin history as Korra the great Avatar!" He raised the gun and as he was about to pull the trigger, I heard a helicopter and more shots were fired.

"All Red Lotus members surrender now, we have you surrounded!" That voice, it sounded like Lin.

"Tsk, guess I won't have time to finish this. Oh well you'll die from blood loss anyways."

I didn't hear his voice after that. In fact I didn't hear anymore shouting or gunshots at all. Guess that means the Red Lotus got away, again. I felt my body being lifted up and placed on something. At this point my mind can't even register the pain. But I heard Bolin's voice next to me.

"Don't worry Asami, we're gonna take to a hospital ASAP. Lift her up gently!"

It didn't matter to me what he said because all I could focus on was the body of Ravaa and how lifeless her eyes looked.

We lost this one big time.

* * *

A/N: So chapter 11 finally out. This turned out to be almost 10,000 words. This is my longest chapter yet. I just wanted to post this up since it's been a couple of months. I'll go back and review any mistakes or misspellings that are in here. This is also my very first detailed fight scene and I got the inspiration from the mortal kombat X trailer. A lot of drama in this one too. Hopefully you guys were able to follow through and I hope you enjoyed it. It's summer and I'll possibly post up the next chapter maybe in August or September. Have a great summer to all of you!


End file.
